Revelations of the Mind
by Stillnotwalking
Summary: NaruSaku 5 years after Naruto went on a mission and what happens after he comes back.
1. Homecoming

Naruto stared blankly from his perch on a branch of Konoha tree, as he beheld his homeland for the first time in five long years. He'd been away on a multiple mission of sorts, with Ero-Sennin. As far as he was concerned it was just a huge training mission, however, there were some objectives that they had to meet so Ero-Sennin's mission could be completed and they could return home.

Thankfully their time together was rather pleasant as the old man, who had started out almost completely ignoring Naruto, began to really take a shine to the boy and now thought of him much as his own son.

Naruto, however, had never stopped calling Jiraiya Ero-Sennin; however, he had taken it to heart that it was something that quite simply was out of his control.

"So are you ready to go yet or are we jut gonna start reminiscing about that time the eagles thought we were gonna take their eggs." said Jiraiya "We are running low on daylight ya know."

"You know as well as I that that was your fault, and if I remember it correctly they only became angry when you 'accidentally' kicked one of there eggs out of the nest in an attempt to get a better viewing spot on those ladies playing in the lake." snorted Naruto "If I hadn't caught it and apologized you would have been dead meat."

"HA, you truly believe those small insignificant eagles could defeat me, I am Jiraiya after all." Manically laughed the man with white hair

"No, but I do believe the LORD of the eagles and his four hundred or so nest mates stood a pretty good chance or killing the both of us and using us as lining for their new nests." glared Naruto, staring holes into his sensei."

"Well I suppose you have a point there." laughed the frog hermit nerviously, if there was one thing Naruto had learned over the past three years it was winning arguments with facts rather than bluster.

"Konoha hasn't changed much has It." said Naruto sadly, changing the mood amazingly quickly to one of mourning.

"Yes, Konoha does age well, and its beauty has never diminished even after all the time I've lived and learned there." said Jiraiya adding as he surveyed his charge" However, it will be a different story for those inside, it may actually surprise you… and I suspect they'll be surprised with how you turned out as well."

Naruto had grown much longer hair which was pulled in the back into a sudo pony tail which left some falling in his face and said face was now that of a man. Chisled and hardened from years of hard work and activity.

He now dressed in black loose fitting pants with mesh outer linings, as well as a rather tight mesh/fabric shirt which was sown together with orange thread to give it a look of a rather cold…or an extremely hot fire. It was also embroidered with nine orange outlines of tails coming up from the bottom of the shirt.

He now also wore black, tinted blue bracers on his for arms and pink threaded gloves, which had on the back hand side had an embroidered cherry blossom.

Accompanying his now new wardrobe was his chunnin vest which he had earned during a mission to the Country of Wave to protect the "Great Naruto Bridge" from the remnants of the Gatoh group, which had tried to retake the country about 4 years earlier.

"Yes I suppose your right Ero-sennin.", Naruto chuckled and thought ' I wonder how Sakura-Chan looks after all these years, I bet her hair has grown back, though I must admit I like it short.'

In the back of his mind a new voice responded that he hadn't expected.

'Yeah I have to agree with you there Kit, that Sakura chick would be perfect for you and the short hair did make her quite attractive if I may say so myself. 'said Kyuubi

'When did you start taking an interest in my friend's bastard fox?' responded Naruto rather annoyed that the fox was speaking with such disrespect to Sakura-Chan

'Heh, well I must admit you've proven quite a bit tougher then I expect for a cage of your sort and unfortunately my time limit has passed.' said the fox sounding surprisingly friendly, though Naruto

'Well, this is the first time you admitted deficiency to me.' Naruto sighed 'As much as I want to continue this conversation about how much you weakened, I have some things I have to attend to.'

'Hey brat I never said I'd been wea…' That was all kyuubi could get out before Naruto could cut off the connection, though he was sure he was going to get a head full later on for that little stunt when he actually did try to get the gist of what the fox was telling him.

"Well, kid, shall we start making our way to the town, now that your conversation is over." stated Jiraiya who had become quite used to Naruto's distance as conversations with the fox. "Come on let's get going you can tell me about what he said later alright"

"Yeah sure thing Ero-Sennin." Said Naruto

And with that they made their way to the gate at Kohona.

"HALT!" yelled one of the Guards at the gate. "What is your Business in Konoha?"

"Would you shut up you idiot, god your troublesome!" yelled a voice apparently belonging to the Chunnin who had just jumped down from the wall. "If they were enemies they wouldn't be wearing that leaf now would they, and they would also not one of the Legendary Sannin"

"Shikamaru-sama, I swear I didn't know who it was sir" responded the apparently junior chunnin "I apologize but we still must check their purpose for being here."

"Go up to the wall you idiot, I'll take care of this." commanded Shikamaru

"y-YES SIR" stuttered the chunnin as he clamored up the wall

"Sorry bout that Naruto, Jiraiya-sama." said Shikamaru giving a very rare smile to his returned friends. "Good to see you"

"Shikamaru-san, How have you been?" asked a very happy Naruto, glad to be reunited with one of his friends at last.

"Oh fine, fine, just trying to keep away from my wife at the moment." said Shikamaru " I swear Temari get so pissed off now that she's pregnant, it's so troublesome"

"WHAT? YOUR GONNA BE A FATHER?" yelled Naruto in classic style after falling on his face

"Good to see you haven't changed much Naruto." Shikamaru now wiping the blood from his ears, " Yeah, and I've been married to Temari since We were I was 15…of course she was 18 but what can I say it was the least annoying match and I've hadn't needed to do much till now."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to get over to Tsunade to Deliver this report and you know how she can be." interjected Jiraiya

"Yes, go on through and don't mind the guards they'll be quiet if they now what's good for them." said Shikamaru, saying the last part a bit louder then the rest to give the guards a hint.

"Alright, seeya later Naruto." chuckled Jiraiya

As he left Shikamaru moved to sit against the wall to continue their conversation.

"So what are you gonna name the kid?" asked Naruto

"Who knows, it's just to troublesome to pick one…."said Shikamaru

At the Office of the Hokage

"Hey, Tsunade, I brought the report and the scrolls as promised." said Jiraiya climbing through the window

"I realize we are both ninja but you could at least have the decency to come through the door, baka." retorted Tsunade taking the scrolls and the report "But as long as you have the scrolls I suppose I can let you off without a beating."

"So why, exactly, do you need those scrolls about regenerating cells anyway?" asked Jiraiya

"Essentially, for my training of Sakura. She's almost at my level now and only needs these to bring her completely up to speed." Stated Tsunade matter of factly "And when I say at my level I mean in every respect, so don't even bother asking."

"You know you always have had a way of taking the fun out of things for me ya know flat chest." Said Jiraiya

"Since I know that happens to not be the case of my chest I will ignore that and say it was a…affectionate…nickname Jiraiya-sama." responded Tsunade glaring at him

"Well, I think that's definitely my signal to exit" saying as he hurriedly left and thinking 'Ya know I really have to think about my health next time I decide to get a rise out of her…next time could be my last after all gulp"

Back at the Gate

"So your thinking about wanting a boy because having a girl would be to troublesome later on but you don't want a boy because he would be troublesome to train but you wouldn't mind having one later on because he'd be independent but you don't' want a girl later on because she would have boyfriends but you don't want to have to clean the sheets of the boy if he brought home a girl…with a boy…of the girl…GAH JUST ADOPT WOULD YOU!" shouted a finally confused Naruto

"See nobody understands my plight, it's so troublesome" sighed Shikamaru

"Nobody understands your plight because you don't have a plight you little brat, your married to a gorgeous woman and your going to have a beautiful child no matter what the sex is, a NORMAL father would be quite elated with this news" said the newly arrived Temari voice dripping with venom "Now are you going to come home now or do I have to drag you to the Nara compound _sweet_ husband."

"Ummm...yes dear I'm coming presently." responded an obviously scarred Shikamaru "Uh, nice seeing you again Naruto sorryit was cut short."

"Don't' worry I understand." responded Naruto who in all truthfulness had never seen something more intimidating in his life…and wasn't that sure it didn't cause a certain release function.

"Oh Naruto-Kun, sorry I didn't see you there. I would like to talk to you further but I must discipline this man first, I hope to see you later." Temari said about noticing him absolutely contradicting her previous demeanor and stormed off dragging a sobbing Shikamaru by the collar through the gate.

Chuckling slightly Naruto stood and slapped the imaginary dust off the back of his pants.

'I suppose I should go see the old hag now, I better prepare for a beating since I left without saying goodbye sigh well nothing I can do about that now' thought Naruto promptly walking through the gate and hopping onto the rooftops to make his way to the administration building of Konoha.

In the Office of Hokage

Tsunade perked up at the sound of the knock at her door, surprised that she might have a visitor but glad for the distraction from all her paperwork and debts none the less.

"Come in" said Tsunade

"Naruto is here to see you Hokage-sama." Said Shizune

"Oh is he really…well let the boy in so that I might be hold my forgetful little brother." said Tsunade

Naruto cringed visibly at those words, 'Well it seems she truly did remember…well so much for hoping I wouldn't break a bone on this visit'

Naruto thanked Shizune who gave him a comforting and supportive smile that you might give to someone you wouldn't expect to see again except possibly in a body cast.

As soon as he entered the room he notice that he had probably misread the situation quite badly as Tsunade was only looking at him in fondness rather then being…well pissed as he expected. However, as to not take any chances Naruto decided it would probably be to his benefit to give an apology none the less and fast as to not be stopped.

"Tsunade-sama I am sorry that I did not tell you that I was leaving but Ero-Sennin asked that we leave right away and I wanted to go so I did not argue" stammered a very nervous Naruto who promptly found Tsunade right in from of him faster then he could follow in his state.

The look in her eyes was something very upset but not angry. But it softened as time went on and finally Naruto felt two arms wrap around his back and he was placed into a much softer hug then he was expecting but he could here what he though was gentle sobbing.

"I've missed you so much Naruto, don't you ever leave without telling me goodbye again, I've lost to many people that way and you don't get to make me suffer like that too you understand me." said Tsunade between sobs while Naruto held her and rode the emotion burst through, with the only person that he had every truly thought of as a sister.

Tsunade after she had calmed down stood up and straightened herself up only to find that she was still looking at his chest. 'Jiraiya was right he has grown quite a lot…and the resemblance is as uncanny as he says it is…well except for the whiskers.' She thought chuckling softly to herself as she gestured to the chairs next to the fireplace where they might sit and catch up. Thankfully, Naruto accepted without protest…which probably would have lead to his being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"So, you have definitely filled out over these last few years Naruto-tei, I'm please that you have taken care of yourself, you know if I was a few years younger..." Tsunade trailed off

"You would still be too old for me." chuckled Naruto, laughing as Tsunade stuck a tongue out at him

"Still you look good, and I know everyone will be glad your back, after all that's happened here you will definitely be a moral boost among the ninja that know you well." Stated Tsunade as a shadow passed over her face.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'm not leaving any time soon, I've been away long enough that I never want to leave again unless I have to, and there is only one thing I have left to accomplish before I can just stay here." Said Naruto

"Oh really and what, may I ask is that?" asked Tsunade seriously, though she believed she knew what this was about.

"I still haven't kept my promise to Sakura-Chan, I have to find Sasuke and bring him back so she can be happy. I sworn to do it and nothing stand in my way to complete this task not even my own death." Naruto stated with conviction, enough so that even though Tsunade disagreed with such a promise she didn't do it directly.

"Are you sure she still wants this Naruto-tei, I mean, after all he did put a hand through your chest and almost killed you, even with the Kyuubi inside you. You may be surprised about how that might change a person." Said Tsunade, although truthfully she didn't even know what Sakura might think about all of this, after all he didn't' tell her good bye either though Tsunade had told her where he went, and she wasn't near as forgiving.

"Well, I suppose, but I won't be leaving on that journey for at least a while now and I hope to at least see her once" Laughed Naruto, and Tsunade joined him in that.

She was glad of it, the laughing, it was good to have him back…after all she hadn't laughed in the least after he left and things only seemed to get worst after he did. Cloud joined with sound as did Mist, Rock and Waterfall decided to remain neutral. Star and Grass well they were on their side but with so few ninja in Stars village and with Grass being…well Grass they could only count on so much support. Thankfully, the one good bit of news was that Sand was still there ally and only stronger since the Nara boy and Temari of the Sand had gotten together since Gaara, her brother, was now Kazekage.

"Well, Naruto I hate to break the jovial mood but I might as well tell you the current state of affairs in our country at the moment." Said Tsunade

She did at that, the whole shebang, with nothing left out. After all this was Naruto we were talking about, if he wasn't trust worthy no one was in Konoha.

"Well that's about the size of it Naruto-tei." Sighed Tsunade "It's not exactly promising is it"

"Well not if you count the fact that they have more in the way of numbers but that's only because there are neutral parties." stated Naruto "They will join us eventually if we prove ourselves on the battlefield and with the San Ninja with us that shouldn't be a problem, after all they believe in quality over quantity."

"You always did have an upbeat attitude Naruto, but how can you be so calm about it?" asked Tsunade

"Simple really, Rock respects strength as shown in their character and Waterfall respects perseverance. Quite simply if we stand up to the Sound and Orchimaru and defeat them in battle after battle they will come to our aid eventually because sound attacked us without reason. Really we only need to worry about keeping Orchimaru in check at the moment. We're fine and if worse comes to worse I'll go out and fight him in a one on one duel and Kick his ASS for ya Tsundae-neesan."

"Well alright then." smiled Tsunade, inwardly thinking she was right about his moral boosting qualities. But while she was thinking she failed to notice the door to her Hokage archives opening, as it seemed that she had forgotten about a reasonably special visitor still at the administration building.

Upon recollection of course her smile faded quickly and was changed to concern as both she and Naruto turned to see the new addition to their group.

"Sakura-Chan…."

I'm leaving it here as because I wrote this on a whim, I am going to continue this but this portion was just what I though up at the moment, I just have to have some time to write more. Probably have another chapter, MUCH LONGER, up in about 3 days.


	2. Only Foxes Talk to Themselves

"Sakura-Chan…"

"Tsunade-sama, I can't find any information on cell generation for the brain you wanted, you wouldn't ha...pp...en…?"

Sakura starred blankly ahead, surprised to see someone besides her sensei in the room, so surprised in fact she had to catch herself before lack of manners set in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a guest. Konbanha, My name is Haruno Sakura; I'm one of the Kunochi's of the Hidden Leaf Village and apprentice of Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed to her x teammate. If she had even considered that she had once known this man as a small, albeit, annoying little boy who had constantly fought for her attention she showed no signs.

"I'm quite aware of that fact, Sakura-Chan, are you feeling well?" replied Naruto evenly with open concern apparently not noticing the vein on her head popping out or the hands curling into fists.

"Sir, I do not know you and I would appreciate it if you did not use my name in such a familiar manner." Sakura responded, her angry flaring like it hadn't done in years. Whatever made this man THINK that he could talk to her in such a way, not to mention question her health. It was infuriating, she just wanted to hit the man through the roof, and would have, but lucky Tsunade intervened noticing the obvious change in her apprentice's mannerisms.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't be getting all riled up over a simple affectionate title, after all you have known this man since you were small children." said Tsunade, bringing the pink haired Jounin back from the brink through confusion. "Don't you recognize him?"

Tsunade moved from her seat as she spoke ending up behind Naruto's chair. She moved her hand's forward and moved his blonde locks to the side exposing his leaf emblem as well as bringing his blue eyes behind the shadow of his long hair.

It hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She did know this man, knew him as a little boy constantly vying for superiority with her would be crush, Sasuke, the boy who had defeated Garaa back when he was still insane so that she wouldn't die…the boy who went after Sasuke after he had betrayed Konoha…fulfilling a promise to her…and almost died because of it. He'd finally come back to Konoha…and he'd grown so much, it was no wonder she didn't recognize him.

"Naruto…"Sakura exclaimed tears starting to be seen in her eyes

"It's good to se you again Sakura-Chan, I was afraid that you had forgotten me."

"When did you get back?" asked Sakura trying to maintain her control with small talk

"Only today, we would have been back sooner but Tsunade-Sama wanted Ero-Sennin and I to pickup some things…plus we had to stop at this new hot spring inn in wave country so the pervert could conduct his "research" Naruto sighed "It was such a bother, I had to treat his wounds for about a week."

Sakura chuckled lightly moving to one of the empty chairs next to Tsunade's fireplace.

"So how have you been Sakura-Chan?" said Naruto smiling glad she hadn't run out on him

"Oh I've been fine since you've left." Sakura responded a little sharper then intended, but it had the desired effect, a nervous face gracing Naruto's happy features "You know the least you could have done is say goodbye."

"I know but the time didn't allow It." sighed Naruto

"Naruto…" Sakura said silently getting up making it over to her friend.

Slap

A red hand print embedded itself on Naruto's face, a look of shock covering the rest of it. Naruto, who's face had been turned sideways, turned back to see a very upset Sakura. Tears streaming down her face as she looked down at her one time team mate, there wasn't hate in her eyes but one of deep disappointment…something more harmful than her hatred could ever been, inwardly Naruto cringed.

"Sakura-Chan…"

"You don't ever get to do that to me again you understand, NEXT time you come and tell me that your leaving and give me at least the benefit of a good bye." yelled Sakura "Did you even think about what it would have done to me if I lost you too?"

Naruto sat in silence as the girl in front of him fell into sobs tears breaching whatever control was left in her mind until she was just a mess. Without thinking Naruto's body reacted to the situation before his brain even managed to take it all in, but the reaction would have been the same anyway.

Sakura felt him move but couldn't tell what he was doing through her clouded eyes until she felt it. His arms had wrapped around her, supporting her and cradling her giving her the option of releasing everything she had pent up for years into him.

"Five years…"she sobbed "You've made me wait for five years; I thought you were going to die, and all I had was Tsunade's estimated destination to go on. Don't ever do that again"

Sakura pounded Naruto with her fist taking out the rage and anguish of the last 5 years on his chest. He took it all, not moving and inch, only stroking her hair and whispering apologies to her as she berated him for every action he had taken in their entire life. Eventually she ran out of steam the exhaustion of her day and the revelation and shock of one of her friends coming back after such a long time taking its toll.

"Naruto…"sighed Sakura tiredly

"Yes Sakura-Chan" answered Naruto staring down at the top of her pink head

"I'm glad your back." said Sakura sighing as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her long lost friend

Naruto smiled down at her, holding her by her waist and continued to stroke her hair well after she had fallen asleep.

"Well that was definitely an interesting reunion." said Tsunade laughing slightly beside herself "Your going to have to take her home ya know."

"I think I can manage obaasan." said Naruto who was annoyed at the interruption "Do you have the keys to her apartment and her address?"

Tsunade cringed slightly as she went to her desk for her apprentice's spare key and address. Naruto only used Obaasan as a warning these days. Apparently she had spoken a little too soon. Laughing inwardly she realized he must have been very happy with the situation if he had been that annoyed.

"Here you go Naruto-tei, and try not to wake her up on your way home." Chuckled Tsunade

Naruto Scoffed "Thanks for the advice Tsunade-sama."

Naruto picked Sakura up gently, making sure that her head was resting safely against his chest and that she was as comfortable as he could make her.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow Hokage-sama, thank you for the conversation." Naruto said getting ready to jump out of the window.

"Idiot, take the key." Tsunade threw the key at him, which he caught with his teeth and placed in one of his pockets.

"I'm glad your back Naruto, don't be a stranger ok." Tsunade said giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead as a welcome home present.

Naruto responded with a smile and nod and jumped through the window. Sailing through the air landing on the rooftop below. Naruto began to run, slowly, but run no the less. Slowly making his way to Sakura's apartment. He was surprised that she had moved away from her parents but considering that she was 17 as well it made sense. Still, he had always liked Sakura's parents and they were some of the few to treat him well, he didn't think he would ever move away from something that good.

Naruto looked down sighing into this mind looking at the sleeping form of his pink haired girl. It'd been so long since he'd looked at her. He could feel the warmth returning to his face in the way it always did whenever he was near her. She was gorgeous. She'd only grown more beautiful as the years had passed. Her hair had grown shoulder length, with the exception of the the two long strands in front of her face. She had grown more womanly. Her hips had filled out and, thanks to Tsunade's training; she had grown a much larger bust.

She still dressed in her old outfit but with a few changes, including her Jounin vest. She now wore a Medic-Nin patch designating her as such. She also wore a mess shirt underneath her clothes obviously meant to conceal a number of different instruments to…damage…her enemies, as his eyes surveyed her he also noticed a pair of black gloves. They looked to be leather and had the mark of Tsunade-sama on them.

'Probably has something to do with her training, wonder what for though." Thought Naruto

'Well, the old hag is strong as hell, so it might have something to do with that…like protecting her hands you idiot.' Said Kyuubi starting a conversation without invitation…as usual

'Thank you, damn fox, it's pretty obvious they're for her hands…not like they'd fit her head.'

'Kit, your and idiot you do realize that.'

'Humph'

Kyuubi laughed hard at Naruto's non-response,

' Alright alright you pipsqueak I'll shut up about how stupid you are for not realizing that old hag probably taught Sakura other things then Med-Nin techniques…oh wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on like that' chuckled the Fox

Naruto sighed at the ill placed joke realizing full well that he wasn't going to hear the end of this…ever, but it occurred to him that while Kyuubi usually screwed with him, this seemed a bit friendlier then normal.

'Hey Fox?'

'Yeah, What is it Kit?'

'Why the hell are you acting so reasonable for? I mean no attempts to take over no constant nagging or clawing at your cage…what's up? You sick or something?'

'What? Did you already forget our conversation earlier?"

'Oh you mean about the fact that you're a weakling?' smiled Naruto

'…I'm not and at least I have a fucking memory you little brat!' snarled Kyuubi

'Heh, alright alright so seriously what's going on with you?'

Kyuubi exhaled out his frustration at the his human vessel, sometimes he wished he could really slap the shit out of him…then again his claws made that a near impossibility.

'Like I told you before, my body is gone; even if I could escape from my prison within you I couldn't go anywhere. As far as me taking you over, there really isn't any point to that; my chakra has been slowly melding with yours for a long time now.'

'Ok, wait see what you can do to explain that a little better.'

Kyuubi sighed again this kid could really get under his skin, though he really hadn't done anything wrong…and at least he was asking good questions and avoid the subject of ramen for a change.

'I'll tell you more when you get mate to bed. You're pretty damn close to her house after all.'

'Hey, wait a sec, Sakura isn't Mate she's Sakura….and just what does Mate mean anyway?'

Kyuubi scoffed at his stupidity this human was certainly slow.

'Look just shut up and get her to bed, I'll tell you everything once "Sakura" is comfortable and I don't have to worry about her interrupting' Kyuubi added with a noticeable edge to his voice.

'Since when do you care about her being comfort…' Naruto sneered only to be interrupted by the fox

'JUST DO IT DAMN YOU, FUCK, HOW HARD IS IT JUST TAKE CARE OF HER FIRST! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED THIS CHICK?' screamed Kyuubi more then a little annoyed with his host, however, Naruto had sprang into action at the outburst. Apparently having challenged his feeling for Sakura had done the trick…he'd have to remember that.

Naruto ran, or rather scrambled through the roof tops of Konoha, driven on by the unconscious challenge of the damn fox inside of him. No one was aloud to question his devotion to the pink haired girl in his arms…least of all that demon. He loved her…more then anything, after all everything he'd ever done was for her. So, why was he trying to prove it to that fox. Naruto mentally bashed himself, he was letting what the fox said get to him and their was no reason too, after all what did something like Kyuubi know about love or compassion, even trust.

Naruto's train of thought was cut short however by a realization that he was extremely close to Sakura's apartment. He wasn't entirely sure why he knew but he could just feel it, and as his gut usually made the decisions for him he followed it. Naruto slowed down to a slow jog looking around him to see why he felt that Sakura's apartment had to be around here. Tsunade had given him rather precise directions and they called for him to go two more blocks…but he could at this moment and time swear that the female hokage was very wrong. It was then that he figured it all out…neither of them were wrong, well at least not in the normal sense. Naruto thought he was near Sakura's apartment because he in fact was…however he did indeed have two blocks to go.

It was his sense of smell that miss lead him. He had always had a sensitive nose, but this was something new. He had smelt Sakura-Chan's scent from two blocks away with the girl in question was in his arms…how could he tell the difference? After all it wasn't as if the two were illusions, he'd have known right away after all he didn't spend 5 years training without improving greatly. He'd have to ask the fox about this later, probably had something to do with the chakra thing he'd been talking about. Either way it was more important to get Sakura into bed and comfortable before he contemplated further.

'Shit, didn't the fox say that earlier?'

'Damn straight I did.'

'Shut up you cocky little…'

"Mmm…." Moaned Sakura apparently awakened slightly by the lack of movement.

Naruto looked down into the drowsy eye's of the pink haired girl in his arms and softly smiled at her, and to his surprised she smiled back albeit lazily. She looked at him for a moment and let out a long yawn, smacking her lips slightly and turned into Naruto's chest and nuzzled herself closer until she felt comfortable. Naruto despite himself could only stare at the girl in wonder, and of course smile to himself.

'Ya know kits as much as I would like to stay here and stare at her with you…we really do need to get her to bed.'

'Yeah I suppose your right on that one fox.'

'Ha! Of course I am.'

Naruto smirked, what could he say it was funny after all, a demon fox with a cock attitude.

Naruto made his way over the final few feet to Sakura's apartment jumping down to street level. He then attempted to remove the key from his pocket only to find that he could do that without making Sakura wake up. So, as any reasonable man would do, he shifted some weight around.

As gently as he could, Naruto, moved Sakura higher up on his chest so that her head was actually lying on his left shoulder about a centimeter below his collar bone, and moved his left arm down to her thighs placing it right at a rather important junction.

Gulping noticeably Naruto hoped Sakura wouldn't wake up while he had her in this sort of position, the repercussions could be disastrous if it turned out the way he feared. But, for once his luck held out in her case. She slept on through it all. Retrieving the key from his pocket he went to open the door…only to find it unlocked. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I couldn't have all the luck after all." Naruto griped he knew no one was in the house, he would have smelled them or sensed their presence but it seemed that Sakura had just forgotten to lock the door; she must have been in a hurry this morning.

Sakura murmured in his arms snuggling closer to her holder letting out a quiet sigh.

'God she's gorgeous.'

'God she's gorgeous.'

Naruto realized he hadn't thought that twice and inwardly glared at the fox.

cough 'For one of your kind of course' said Kyuubi who then sighed in defeat 'Alright fine, but still just be glad we agree on her at least.'

Naruto smiled at his victory and made his way into Sakura's apartment.

Naruto lazily glanced around as he made way to Sakura's bed room. The apartment was sparse for the most part, what you would expect from someone who spent most of their time training and reading. The bedroom, however, was a completely different matter. A large four post bed, king size, took up most of the room and was obviously doubled as a chair in Sakura's mind. The room was painted in the image of a sunrise. Dark Blue and Black giving way to pale orange, red and pink which only grew stronger as the day moved on. It was beautiful and well done, and in the bottom corner was a signature of the artist, Sakura.

'A woman of many talents huh.'

'Apparently, it's good isn't it.'

'Well, actually yeah.'

'Hmmm, well time to get the artist to bed then eh.'

'Bout time she deserves a rest.'

Naruto pulled down the sheets on Sakura's bed and laid her down onto the exposed undercover. He then began to remove her shoes and socks and too off her chuunin vest leaving her in her usual day clothes which should be more then comfortable to sleep in. Naruto organized the pillows on her bed and turned up her sheets to finish tucking her in. He stood their for a time just looking at her sleeping there, a slight smile on her face, it made him warm to know she was happy.

"Don't leave Naruto, Stay with me." Said Sakura softly apparently in the middle of her dreams.

Naruto was taken aback by the comment only for a moment then reached under the sheets and grabbed her hand. Putting his cheek against hers he whispered into her ear.

"I won't ever leave you again, unless you ask me Sakura-Chan."

"Never?" responded Sakura hopefully

"Never." Said Naruto who now smiled down at the girl who smiled back at him, her dream but a memory now.

"Goodnight, Sakura-Chan" said Naruto kissing her forehead and quietly as he could he left the room.

Naruto closed the door and went into Sakura-Chan's living room, removed his sandals and vest and sat down on the couch. Now it was time to figure out what the hell the damn fox was talking about earlier.

'Hey, Fox, we need to finish our conversation, what's this about our chakra melding?'

'Alright, kit listen up cause this is going to take a while to explain.'

'After my soul or rather essence was trapped in you by the fourth Hokage my body was sent to a different realm, safe keeping if you were. If I were to break free I would get it back it's that simple. Problem being that I couldn't break free and I still can't. There was a time limit however, and now my body is gone. So this means a number of things.'

'The first of which is we're both stuck with each other so we'd better get used to that fact. However, you've started to grow on me some so I think I deal with it, especially since there is no need for me to try and escape anymore since I can't.'

'High praise.' Though Naruto sarcastically

'Hey, just be quiet with your comeback for a while would you, it's rare for me to pass along any complement so just shut up and enjoy even the slightest praises.'

'Uh huh sure.' Responded Naruto laughing

'grrr…alright anyway, Secondly this means that my chakra has started to meld with yours, well started isn't the right term, it has been melding with yours for quite a while now though that was my attempt to take you over but you proved much more resilient than I thought but that's besides the point. Essentially this means that you have almost unlimited chakra at your disposal, but you still have two chakra systems. You won't be affected by that white eyed boys attack or any other similar attempts to cut off your chakra because you have two systems to work with however, they will be connected so your and my chakra will mingle and eventually become one. This means all of my powers will become yours.'

'Like what exactly?'

'Hold on a sec and I'll show you oh and just relax I have to talk to you face to face for this part' said Kyuubi

Naruto started to feel dizzy and then fell to what could be called sleep though he was neither here nor there. Instead he found himself face to face with the fox demon's cage but instead of a huge behemoth he found a human size fox, and though he was intimidating Naruto found that the usual intent to kill feelings that radiated from Kyuubi were gone.

'How ya doing there kit? Like the real me?'

'Well, I'm rather surprised that this is the "real" you'

'Well I guess it's not the real me, it's just how I look around my kind…and my family.'

'Am I a part of your family now then?'

'Whether you like it or not yes, which is why I brought you here, there are a few things you have to have because you are human. First off you have to sign this.' Kyuubi said pulling a large scroll out from his back and putting it on the ground unrolling the scroll reveling an empty surface. 'This is a contract of summoning, as you can see it's blank but that's because no human has ever been deemed worthy enough to sign it, we actually did consider the fourth hokage but I nervous laugh I kind of went and screwed that up.'

'No kidding fox.' Sneered Naruto

'Anyway, I'm sure your aware of the supreme summoning beast after all you yourself are allied with one of them, the frogs. And there are the Eagles, Insects, and Slugs. Well, we the Foxes are the fifth in the group, though none of the other's will admit it. You see, unlike them we don't fight with our neighbors, we've never had to. Though our lands have been invaded many times. But Foxes by their nature are cunning and we just trick them and eventually they leave badly beaten. I'm the only fox of my tribe to go out and actually engage in battle with one of the other high summoning clans, someone you've summoned yourself Gamabunta. But we know how that turned out, me being sealed and all.'

'Yeah I know, and you probably would have beaten him had the hokage not interfered.' Naruto smirked

'Without a doubt kit.' Chuckled the fox 'After all it was only his summoned form, he's life wasn't on the line, but even then he probably wouldn't have won. But what you really need to understand is this kit; I'm not the strongest of my kind. It's true that I'm one of the great demons but humans only know of nine of these anyway. Most of my kind stays away from humans.'

'Picky lot aren't you.'

'Must you comment on everything?' responded Kyuubi

'Only when you're taking as long as you are fox'

Kyuubi sighed 'Fine, anyway sign your name here, and no you don't have a choice after all eventually my family will come looking for me and it's better if they don't for your villages sake.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?' gasped Naruto

'I told you already I'm not the most powerful of my kind, I like a close 2nd or possibly third I haven't seen my brother in a while.' Said Kyuubi

'Brother?' asked Naruto

'Yes, my brother, Gingitsune. He's a nice enough fellow and he actually likes humans, though he does eat them on occasion, and we got along really well so I doubt if you have anything to fear from him even if you don't sign this. But as far as my father, Shirogitsune, is concerned he'll kill you even with me in it because he'll see you as a prison for his son. Which is the truth but still I'd die too and I don't want that. That's why I'm having you sign this.'

'To save your own skin.' Replied Naruto

'Look kit, you have to understand that when I talk about myself now I'm talking about you as well, we're one and the same got it. Nothing you can say or do to change that now. Once you sign this you and your village will be under the protection of my clan, and as we have never actively engaged in war we are pretty damn good allies, lots of us around and all that.'

'When you say protection I assume you mean summoning you by sacrificing some of my blood and chakra right?' asked a bewildered Naruto

'Well, in general circumstances that would be the case, however, your rather special in that you have me…so my father will have to explain that to you, and your actually going to meet him the moment you sign this so get to signing, I actually want to see my family rather badly.' Replied Kyuubi

'Alright fox, I'll cave, I wouldn't mind meeting your family either should be educational.' Said Naruto biting his finger, and began to sign his name 'UZUMAKI NARUTO!'

'Good good, now off we go kit.'

No sooner had Kyuubi said this then the world seemed to twist around Naruto and form again in to a lush green forest, the forest ground covered with leaves and the forest itself teeming with life. Naruto found himself on his back and sat up to get a clear vision of his surroundings. To his right he found Kyuubi who was the same size as before but seemed a little more transparent then usual.

'Hey Kyuubi are you alright? You're looking rather glassy.'

'It's because I'm not really here kit, I'm in a prison in your head, but I can facilitate you coming here and anything that I could do with my body you can do with yours…consider it a perk. Once you meet my father and we explain it to him he will tell you all you need to know about our powers.'

'Ok, well as long as you're alright.' Naruto said absentmindedly

Kyuubi starred at his young prison in shock, he'd actually shown concern for him. Now this was a first, a human showing something other then disdain. Unfortunately, Naruto caught the star and was agitated because of it.

'What?' shouted Naruto

'Nothing nothing.' Responded Kyuubi who had the distinct look of having his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Suddenly both Naruto and Kyuubi's ears perked up and their noses twitch, Kyuubi's image moving in complete unison they turned around to find the intruder they sensed. A young fox, barely up to Naruto's ankles but about 2 feet long.

'Kotesu, what is he doing here, he's still a young fox he shouldn't be leaving the company of my mother.'

'He's one of your brothers?' asked Naruto

'Well, technically, no but every fox is related through tradition and we treat each other as such.' Responded Kyuubi 'Umm you may want to talk to him, he looks rather frightened and my father favors him.'

'Hmm, I see your point.' Said Naruto starring down at the young fox that was leaning back in a defensive position.

"Hello, little one, you are Kotesu correct?" Naruto said trying to put on a friendly face when he was about to smile however Kyuubi jumped in screaming.

'NO KIT DON'T SMILE, I know you think that it's a friendly think but to those of us who use our fangs on a regular basis it's a threat alright, my father or older siblings will understand but this little one will not.' Yelled Kyuubi

Naruto stopped himself from smiling and only left his face in as happy a manner as he could muster. He watched the young fox whose ears started to remove them selves from their implanted position on the back of his head. Tentatively the fox relax as Naruto did not take any hostile action and decided to press his luck, after all it wasn't every day you see a human here.

"You, how did you know my name?" asked Kotesu

"A friend of mine told me of you.' Said Naruto

'Oh yeah good one way to confuse the kid, at the very least you could use my name.' said Kyuubi scornfully

'Oh shut up I'm trying my best. It's new to me too ya know.' Retorted Naruto

'Alright, I get ya, I just like this kid alright he is my favorite little brother, heh, he's fun to play with.' Laughed Kyuubi 'Alright if you really want to get this done move slowly, and I mean slowly onto your knees and hands and stretch your arms out. He'll sniff you and that should solve this whole thing.'

"Who is this friend Human?" asked Kotesu

"His name is Kyuubi."Replied Naruto evenly

The fox angered visibly at the mention of Kyuubi though it did not seem to be aimed at the fox himself.

"LIAR, Kyuubi would not befriend a human, ever, they are unworthy of him and his grace." Snarled the little fox tensing visibly obviously having a surge of emotion

'Kid likes you a lot.' said Naruto

'Yeah.' Said Kyuubi fondly 'Like I said he's my favorite little brother.'

Kotesu continued his rant about the superiority of Kyuubi and so on and so forth with his nose held high and his eyes closed, looking like an intellectual lecturing a peasant, however he was completely unaware of Naruto's movement until it was to late and already done.

"You are all but food to the mighty Kyuubi no mere human could ever be…worthy…umm" stammered Kotesu finally noticing Naruto on his knees with his arms outstretched looking at him "What exactly are you doing human?"

"Kyuubi, told me to do this, I'm supposed to let you smell me, though I'm not quite sure what that means but he said it would make everything clear my favorite little brother." Said Naruto

The young fox looked in disbelief as this human in front of him called him his big brother's nickname for him.

"Little brother…" repeated Kotesu, walking slowly forward "It can't be…"

The fox dipped its head down and sniffed at Naruto at his hand. His ears and tail both flipped up and his head shot a look at Naruto's eyes, but only for a second as the fox moved it's nose down for further investigation.

'So, I guess he believes us, I'm producing more from your scent glands and he should find traces of me in you. This should be interesting to watch.' Said Kyuubi

The young fox was now directly in front of Naruto's face on his stomach, rubbing his nose across the whisker imprints on Naruto's face. Then with one swift movement the fox jumped away out of Naruto's arm length.

"Kyuubi…is it really you?" asked the fox, who if Naruto didn't know better was starting to cry

"In a manner of speaking little brother." said Naruto following Kyuubi's recommendations of words as he sat back onto his knees. It was hardly necessary, however, Naruto found himself very fond of the fox and whether he was being influence by Kyuubi or it was just him he didn't really care, and he would protect his brother and treat him as family…if he would let him.

But that question was soon answer for Naruto as the fox hit a dead sprint and jumped onto Naruto's chest and proceeded to give licks all over the place, most importantly Naruto's face. Naruto began to laugh and soon they were rolling around together, Naruto took special care not to hurt the fox but at the same time was being just rough enough with him to consider a little entertaining. This went on for a good thirty minutes until both were rather out of breath and resting.

"We thought you were gone forever, Kyuubi, how did you escape?" asked the fox curled by Naruto's side being scratched behind the ear by the aforementioned.

"Well the fact of the matter is Little brother is that we haven't escaped." Said Naruto

This caught the fox's attention snapping his head up quickly he looked straight up into Naruto's eyes and looked for a long time. He saw the reflective lenses beginning to form in the boy and the blue of his eyes were now becoming slightly striped with red. It was a sure sign that Kyuubi had certainly not escaped. However, this human who he had joined with had seemed to take the edge off of him and also seemed to be in Kyuubi's rage which had caused problems in the past, this could be of great benefit to the clan.

"Hmm, I see, what is your name kid?" asked the fox

"Uzumaki Naruto, though you can call me Kyuubi if you want after all he and I are one." Responded Naruto "And just where do you get off calling me kid little brother."

The young fox laughed.

"Well, Naruto of the Uzumaki clan, I called you a kid because to me that's what you are, I am after all 300 years old. Kyuubi is far older then me and though I am his younger brother to me your are nothing more then a cub." Responded Kotesu smirking "But don't worry, I shall never call you that again, since by default you are Kyuubi, I just wanted to brag"

Kyuubi laughed on the inside of Naruto's head driving the nail deeper into Naruto's pride.

'Oh shut up fox.' Cringed Naruto

'Come on Kit you have to admit he got you good, I mean you fell into it like you didn't see the giant canyon he'd set up for you.' Chuckled Kyuubi

Naruto sighed "Alright, you win little brother."

Kotesu smiled in triumph and climbed up onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss Kyuubi's body but you're a decent substitute and I like you Naruto, you smell like him." Said the fox nuzzling into the crook of Naruto's neck and collar bone as a little brother might. It made Naruto laugh a little as his whiskers tickled his neck and he responded by patting the fox's head, to which Kotesu responded with a yip.

"Kotesu" said Naruto standing up steadying the lounging fox with his hands so that he wouldn't fall off.

"Yes, brother" responded Kotesu

"I need to see Shirogitsune-daifu as soon as possible." Said Naruto seriously

He felt the little fox tense up and became somewhat concerned.

"Are you alright Kotesu?" asked Naruto "Have I asked you that too soon?"

Kyuubi answered for him 'No it's not that Naruto, He knows that if he takes you too him that you might die. Though he doesn't know you've signed the scroll…and he can't until father tells him. Essentially he fears for your life Naruto.'

Naruto smiled and looked over at the face of the fox next to him. He seemed to be trying to show him concern. Naruto picked him up and placed him back on the ground.

"I promise you that I will not die my favorite little brother, Shirogitsune-daifu will not kill me." Said Naruto with all the confidence he could muster "Now please take me to him, it would be much easier this way then having to explain it to every one of our brethren that I come across.

'I must say you have grown smarter over these past five years.' Interrupted Kyuubi

'Yes and you've only grown into more of an old man.' Chuckled Naruto

Kotesu just looked up at him and nodded, turning sharply his sprinted off in the direction of the head of the clan. Naruto noticed that Kotesu had his tail between his legs.

'Hey, Kyuubi, what's Kotesu's favorite food?' asked Naruto

'Well, he's partial to grub worms but he really like chicken. Why?' Kyuubi asked

'He's doing us a big favor here, and he looks like he's scared out of his mind for us, I want to treat him after this is all over.' Responded Naruto

Kyuubi was pleasantly stunned by this " Naruto, I want you to know before we do this that even if I could get my body back I would never try to escape after everything that's happened. It would kill you, and I could never see myself killing one of my brothers."

Naruto just smiled in return and continued after Kotesu knowing the response had been noted.


	3. True Nature of The Fox

Naruto sprinted through the forest, following Kotesu as closely as he could while giving himself some stopping room. The fox could really move though, Naruto was actually have to try to keep up…which he hadn't had to do with anyone in a long time. It made him rather proud actually, though that fact annoyed him greatly. It seemed being around Kyuubi's kind brought out much more of the fox's personality then he realized he could posses. But then again, harsh or emotionally challenging situations seemed to bring the fox forth, weakening his cage in a way. He'd have to watch closely and make sure he didn't lose too much of himself.

Naruto's feet slapped the ground rushing quickly trying to keep up with the Kotesu. Trying to ignore the following shadows of teeth and claws. He knew by them that they were certainly being followed, and truthfully had expected such; after all he was a somewhat unknown, and possibly unwelcome, guest in the foxes land. The only thing stopping them from trying to tear him to shreds was probably the presence of Kotesu and of course Naruto's or rather Kyuubi's odor. Still it was a little unnerving when some shadows were substantially….more significant then he was.

Putting that out of his mind, Naruto picked up the pace, trying to hurry this visit along as best he could so that he might get to leave, a true indication of his human personality was freaked to all hell. With a calming sigh Naruto looked around himself. Seeing that Kotesu was leading him into a now open plain where the fox's following him were very visible and proceeded to come closer and surround the two as they proceeded toward the leaders den.

"What are you doing Kotesu?" yelled a large fox in the front "You know well enough that you cannot bring humans here, it's against our laws."

"I know but this human came himself, I just happened to run into him in the forest and he asked me to take him to see Shirogitsune, J**ieichou" stated Kotesu in earnest "What else could I have done?"**

**"You could have run and gotten us, we would have been sure to taken care of him!" responded one of the Foxes in the back**

**"You Will Be Silent!" howled the Jieichou "We will escort you to the Shirogitsune, he will decide your fate human, and that of yours as well Kotesu."**

**Kotesu cringed visibly with fear at the poison in the Captain's voice. He did not enjoy his task but there was little that either Kotesu or Naruto could do about his open disdain. Still he wasn't bold enough to take any action himself, so it could be concluded that they were actually under the protection of Shirogitsune**

**Kotesu and Naruto made their way forward, now escorted by the Royal Guard, well they weren't being so much escorted as the were being watched. All around the pair the foxes gathered to see what commotion would bring out some of the Royal Guard. It was an interesting sight for sure, but of course curiosity was a fox trait.**

**'It's very human, the way they gather around like that to see me, much like my own town…though at least they aren't throwing anything at me.' Thought Naruto**

**'It's not human at all; it's Fox like…you humans act like us.' Scoffed Kyubbi**

**'Pompous fox.' Laughed Naruto**

**'Who's pompous? The person who is convinced of their superiority or the fox that disproves him?' asked Kyuubi**

**'Point taken, maybe we just act similar but there are subtle difference's we're missing? Hmm?' said Naruto with a grin**

**'Fine fine…I suppose that will work' chuckled Kyuubi**

**Both remained unaware of foxes creeping up from behind until the last moment. It was Naruto, surprisingly who noticed them first, having inherited his nose from the foxes due to the melding of Chakra he could tell what Kyuubi could not.**

**"Jieichou is their any reason why you men are coming close to my heels, do they plan to hamstring me, and I will defend myself." Said Naruto blankly with no apparently feeling**

**The Captain's ears perked up and while the two foxes behind Naruto started to stop and return to their positions, the captain, with one swift motion turned and rammed his body into the other two foxes sneaking up on Naruto, making the whole congregation stop to watch what enfolded.**

**"What do you think your doing? This man is under my protection and as such under the protection of the head of our pack, you have better have a good excuse for this I would not want to label you as rebels." Snarled the Jieichou**

"We're sorry Jieichou, but he smells like Kyuubi, we swear it, we did not understand and thought our noses were afoul but we had to be certain, we meant to no harm to the human!" scrambled one of the two offenders who were firmly planted on their stomachs.

"Bullshit." Said the Jieichou shortly, with complete contempt for the liars.

"But they speak the truth Jieichou-sama." Chimed in Kotesu "Smell the air you, with your nose, should be able to detect it."

The Jieichou scoffed at the idea but never the less lifted his nose into the air, and the recognition on his face was almost immediate. Neither Naruto nor Kotesu were surprised.

"You men…" the Jieichou spoke to the two offenders "Get up, you were not mistaken and I will forget of this occurrence, curiosity of this sort can claim the best of us."

The two foxes ascended to they normal height, about the height of Naruto's shoulders

"Is he really Kyuubi?" asked one of the foxes who'd gather around the spectacle of the procession

"I'm not Kyuubi, though I admit he is a part of me." Yelled Naruto in response to the call, making the Jieichou glare at him, with more hatred then him being human could ever bring

"YOU ARE THE POSSESOR OF ONE OF OUR LORDS!" yelled own of the Foxes towns people

"PRISON KEEPER!" Yelled another

"MONSTER!" yet another

The comments continued to be flung until it was but a loud single sound. It surprised Naruto, truthfully he thought if their would be anyone who understood his plight, it would be the very family of the fox imprisoned within him. Naruto almost cringed.

'I'm sorry kit.' Said Kyuubi with true remorse 'We may not get along well, but I've watched you grow up through this your entire life, even I didn't think you deserved this. That my own people are doing it is a dishonor that is hard to bare.'

'Thank you….Kyuubi…but as you say I've dealt with this most of my life…I'm fine." Responded Naruto, knowing that only half of that was true.

The procession began to move again, hurriedly to remove themselves from the town's people until they finally came near a large cave entrance, where the procession once again stopped.

"We will stay here." Said the Jieichou " I will warn you once human, Natsou is the head of **Shirogitsune's guard…and as such she can crush you like the insect that you are, even Kyuubi could not stand up to her, you would do well to remember the proper respect with her and our Lord."**

**Naruto did not smile but the appearance of his blue and red slashed eyes was more then enough to chill the bones of the Jieichou, though he would not admit it he was very scarred of the boy, after all he had the power to enslave Kyuubi…one of the strongest of them. **

**"Then we will be going, I will take him the rest of the way." Said Kotesu**

**"Alright, but you be careful Kotesu, you can never trust a human." Responded the Jieichou with as much disrespect as he could muster without showing any true intentions, thoroughly enjoying Naruto's bunched fists.**

**"Jieichou, that will be quite enough." A voice echoed out of the cave, causing all present to perk up, a form of attention Naruto presumed. "Send our guest forward and go about your business, and keep you opinions to yourself."**

**"y-YES MA'AM" yapped the Jieichou; obviously more afraid now then he had been at Naruto's glare.**

**Moving faster then most men can sprint Naruto and Kotesu finally made their way to the Head foxes nest, which was actually an extremely large and well adorned cave.**

**"Wait here Kyuubi, they will come to us when they are ready." Commanded Kotesu sternly, using a force in his voice that spoke greatly of the power these two foxes had within their house.**

**Minutes passed and Naruto began to grow impatient, he understood the politics involved but he still couldn't stand the fact that these two foxes were purposely keeping him waiting, it was like an itch he just couldn't scratch.**

**"Just calm down kit, you have to meet my mother, Natsou, first and she's probably being briefed on some sort of test for you by my father, she is after all the head of his guard, and the personal protection of my father is her responsibility…so try not to piss her off. She has my father's ear to some degree so having her like you is probably not that bad of an idea.' Said Kyuubi**

**'Alright' said Naruto impatience clear. "What would you have me do then?'**

**'Bow down and stay there until she tells you otherwise.' Responded Kyuubi chuckling**

**'I don't even bow down to the Hokage, why do I have to bow down to her? Asked Naruto annoyed with the presumption**

**'Because, unlike your Hokage, she's likely to tear you limb from limb for the fun of it…though she'd probably let you try and leave first, fan of the chase and all…' smirked Kyuubi **

'Uh huh, so I should do what you say?' asked Naruto playfully 'Because we know you would do so well in this situation.'

'I wouldn't be in this situation kit.' Said Kyuubi confidently

'You are in this situation…' responded Naruto with a grin

'Shut the hell up and bow…' sighed a defeated Kyuubi

'Fine…teme' Naruto said bowing in the best form he could muster, trying to hold his face passive but the sting of words coming out of Kyuubi's mouth were making him laugh rather hard.

It was a good thing that Naruto had decided to bow when he did as the matriarch of the pack appeared before him soon after, and face Naruto could only describe as cautious violence on her face. Indicating that if need be she was ready to remove his head from his body in an instant.

'Hold perfectly still.' Said Kyuubi, anger spent

"Ah, so this is the one, well at least the little runt knows how to show the proper respect for his superiors." Said Natsou smirking at the slight twitch in Naruto's body

"So, boy, what is so important that you would risk your life by coming here?" asked Natsou "Well, say something boy!"

'Don't say anything.' Kyuubi repeated in Naruto's head

'Not like I can at the moment' Naruto responded

A loud growl sounded from the matriarch "What are you doing boy, speak or die, do not waste my time!" yelled Natsou

"Naruto say something!" whispered Kotesu using his proper name, fear quite apparent on his face

"YOU WILL BE SILENT KOTESU!" yelled Natsou causing the small fox to fall onto his stomach placing his paws over his nose.

"Child, why do you not speak…" asked Natsou, voice softer then before but still menacing

'Say this kit…'

'But I can't…'

'Just do it and don't move, trust me…'

'Fine'

"Mmmmphmgmmghwmmph" Naruto said trying to form the words

"What was that?" asked Natsou a look of confusion on her face

"MmmPhMGmmGHwMMMph" Naruto tried to say again

Natsou moved closer "What?"

"MMMPHMGMMGHWMMPH!"Naruto yelled trying to get his point across

"Oh, for heaven's sake child, stop you bowing and talk to me, rise I say!" said Natsou

Naruto rose onto his knees not moving any further.

"Now, boy, tell me what were you trying to say?" asked Natsou

"I said, I can't say anything because I had too much earth in my mouth from bowing to far." Said an embarrassed Naruto

The look of shock on Natsou's face was priceless in retrospect but in this case it was damn unnerving, never had Naruto seen someone so strong suddenly look so weak.

Natsou slowly moved forward, weakly, and seemed as though she was going to fall, Naruto moved to help her only to find himself hugging her muzzle, large wafts of air coming past his face, which he concluded to be the breaths of Natsou herself.

Natsou's eyes opened to their fullest looking directly at Naruto, a grin appeared on her face followed by chuckling, at least it sounded like chuckling to Naruto however he'd never heard a fox laugh.

"So, Kyuubi you have returned…" said Natsou "I wanted to believe what the townspeople said but I had to maintain my composure. "I'm sorry what happened to you my son."

"Mother, I have retuned just not in the same form." Naruto chuckling as Natsou nuzzled him, her whiskers tickling him in odd places.

'She's a sweet one after all…" laughed Naruto

'Yeah, no doubt, after all I'm her favorite." Declared Kyuubi proudly 'I'm glad to see she likes you, this bodes well.'

"Mother, although we are glad to see you we really must speak to father." Said the combined personalities of Naruto and Kyuubi, allowing them both to be involved for the time being, their feelings intertwined.

"I've been here the whole time; you never were good at sensing me son." Said a voice from behind Natsou, whose tail swiftly went between her legs in submission.

"Father, it's good to see you." Said Naruto

"Don't give me that, How could you let yourself be trapped in such a flimsy vessel." Asked **Shirogitsune**

**"He is not as flimsy as he seems father, you'd be wise not to underestimate him." Kyuubi alone spoke, Naruto giving over control of his body for the time, knowing he could regain it with no difficulty since the fox had no recourse but to obey, though the thought of commanding him now seemed a little harsh.**

**"Ah, so the son finally speaks himself, you have control over him then?" asked Shirogitsune**

**"Only when he allows, I can't overpower him anymore, even without the seal, he's been strong since he was but a pup, it comes from his lineage I suppose." Responded Kyuubi**

**"Ah, I can see what you mean, He has much of his father in him." Said Shirogitsune "Still, you've made friends with your captor now is that it."**

**"He was NEVER my captor father, I was placed in him when he was but a pup, to save the village he lives in from me by the 5th Hokage, and you remember him don't you…"**

**"Of course I do, one of the few humans I ever liked." Retorted Shirogitsune**

**"Yes, well, his people shunned him for it; they treated him like a demon instead of like a savior as was expected…"**

**"Ah…I am starting to understand why you like this child, he does hold much of his parents." Responded Shirogitsune "He will not be shunned here then, if what you say is true then he has protected you from the wrath of the people you foolishly attacked."**

**"Oh, come now father, I just wanted to have some fun…" whined Kyuubi**

**"Little Damn Fox, war at the expense of wisdom is not fun, it is folly." Responded Shirogitsune**

**"Neither is assuming that you know everything about your people, they have already shunned the boy." Retorted Kyuubi sadly "I tell you this so that you might put a stop to it, they call him vile names in the street, due to my presence in him. You must correct them; the boy has suffered enough at my account."**

**"Hmmm, perhaps it is better that this has happened, you have some shred of nobility now." Said Shirogitsune "Very well, I will address the people after you leave, rest assured he will never again fell such harshness from them, on this I swear, Now, I assume you had the boy sign the scroll."**

**"Yes, father"**

**"Good, he seems worth the honor, and considering whom you believe his father to be it would seem to be inevitable…" **

**"Yes, don't mention it to him though, he's not listening at my request but we shouldn't be the ones to tell him."**

**"Yes, and you believe he's strong enough to ascend to our goals."**

**"He's stronger then the 5th even at his peak and he's melded with me, not to mention he is as virtuous as they come…and they say he's the number one at surprising people, very fox like, what more could you ask for."**

**"I see your point; alright let me speak to him."**

**"Right away"**

**"Oh, and Kyuubi…"**

**"Yes, Father?"**

**"It's good to talk to you again, even in this form, against my better judgment I have missed you."**

**Kyuubi then relinquished his hold on Naruto, yet the slightest smile remained behind.**

**"Finally, Byakko, what is it that I might do for you?"**

**There was an abrupt burst of air from the fox that could only be described as a laugh.**

**"Byakko? I haven't been called such in ages, what a good boy you are? No wonder my son has changed." Laughed Shirogitsune "You show the proper respect for your elders, even if it is grudgingly, though you need not do so now."**

**"What do you mean?" asked Naruto puzzled**

**"You have passed…well let us just call it a test." Chuckled Shirogitsune "You are a now member of my pack, with all the rights and privileges there of. However, since you are a human you of course are not required to live among us, and also you have some new abilities you need to be made aware of, Natsou would you be so kind to get the contract of summoning please."**

**"Yes, Shiro, right away." Said Natsou moving herself away and going into one of the back cavern.**

**"First off then, Take these." Said Shirogitsune his eyes flashing slightly.**

**Then in but a blink of an eye, smoke, engulfed Naruto as though only to cause him to choke and sputter.**

**Cough cough ahem**

**"Hey, what's the cough big idea, Shiro-sama." Asked Naruto annoyed severely only to notice a slight change in his attire by waving his hands in front of his face. "What in the world?"**

**"Those would be the new gloves we've given you." Shirogitsune explained "All of your other garments have also been changed as will any other garment you put on, they will all be black…though we can change that if you wish."**

**Naruto looked at himself, at least the part that he could see. He had new gloves, made of a strange material that looked like rough leather but felt like silk, it still was emblazoned with the cherry blossom symbol yet it was now on the palm of his had instead of the top. The top in fact now had a fox claw, in blue thread extending to each one of his fingers. His Chunnin vest had also been replaced with the same thread work but with the same black material, as were his pants, shoes and shirt. **

**"The gloves will give you claws, of chakra anyway, when you are in combat though you must focus a small amount of chakra to your hands to achieve this effect. They will be about three inches long but you can grow them to six." Said a returned Natsou "They are to replace what nature did not give you, and make you one of us, as the rest of your new clothing is, to make you more of the fox you are now entitled to be."**

**"Oh…wow thanks…" Naruto said stunned as reddish crossed blue claws grew out of his hands passed the six inches and into and past a foot.**

**Shirogitsune watch in surprise as the boy continued to grow out the gift of the claws. **

**'Even with my son's chakra he could not grow out his claws to such a length, this boy might be everything that we hoped for a summoner.' Thought Shirogitsune**

**"The shoes will make you as quick as us, far faster then your average human, also the vest will replace you vest of rank and will look just like the one you should be wearing along with helping with chakra flow." Said Natsou " In fact that is the actual purpose of the pants, vest and shirt to regulate and help you with your chakra flow, and as such you should find it much easier to use you techniques with this equipment. Also you have one other ability with these clothes, it's known as the armor of the fox. It will make you all but invulnerable to an attack, though it is quite draining and cannot be sustained so you must be careful when and where you use it."**

**"Awesome" Naruto laughed "You guys aren't half bad you know that…"**

**The two head foxes just looked at the smiling young boy who was now so comfortable in their presence, it struck them rather oddly, after all they were rather intimidating sights. But the boy was just smiling away and jumping around. **

**"God, I feel so light with these, it's like I'm not wearing anything at all, what's up with this cloth?" asked Naruto**

**"Alas, we can not tell you that, for you do not need to know…" said Shirogitsune **

**"Awww that's so mean…"retorted Naruto jumping in place**

**"I must say Naruto I can see why Kyuubi and you get along as well as you do…" chuckled Natsou marveling at the persistent hoping of the young man "You're quite the playful one aren't you."**

**"Yes I'd have to agree…" said Shirogitsune**

**Naruto sat down then, scratching his head in embarrassment and grinned, he couldn't help it, thanks to Kyuubi's influence he felt as if he had a family, which was no mean feat mind you and caused an excitement in the boy he hadn't experienced in quite some time.**

**Kotesu choose this time to bring himself up from the ground, where he had stayed through out the entire exchange, and went straight to Naruto's sitting form placing his head on his leg. Naruto out of reflex moved and proceeded to scratch the fox behind the ears…bringing the larger fox's attention straight to the young fox.**

**"Ah, Kotesu, I see it is you I have to thank for bringing Naruto here." Said Shirogitsune gruffly**

**The small fox flinched only barely but did not move away from the gentle caress of Naruto's hand and the head fox sighed happily and turned to Natsou.**

**"I never could scare him when I wanted too." Said Shirogitsune in jest "Now then there are three more things you must be aware of. First of which is the general, you can summon foxes now, from the little one on your lap to even myself, though I'd recommend not summoning me unless you truly need help. Remember age in foxes makes us stronger. So I'm immensely strong…and much larger in your world then here so I cannot guarantee that no unnecessary damage will occur."**

**"Ok, well I figured that…you do look old" smiled Naruto receiving only pointed glance in his direction from Natsou in which the meaning was quite clear, "Shut the hell up"**

**ahem "However, that said, I declare that your village is now safe and under our protection. Everyone there are now as protectorates. If the town comes under attacked we will come to help and defend your home, though I must ask you to inform us as we may not always be able to monitor the situation." Said Shirogitsune "Now that leads us to the final part of our contract, and this one is a responsibility on your end, you must reproduce. This is non-negotiable; your children will become the bond between the village of Konoha and us and will inherit all of your abilities and ours. Their chakra will become lie ours, almost unlimited and your clan will become the most powerful clan in your village and shall the town shall be forever protected."**

"Wait, I don't understand, what do you have pinned on my children?" asked Naruto

"If I may Shiro-sama?" asked Natsou

"You many." Said Shirogitsune

"Naruto, our son that has been imprisoned in you has earned his fate, he is an oddity within our clan, we love him as any other but he revels in blood shed and death and this is not our way. Your influence has seemed to take this trait away from him and the son we truly hoped and longed for has returned to us, to that end we are eternally grateful. Because of this gratitude we will tell you the reason why we have never accepted a human as a summoner." Spoke Natsou "We have never accepted a human because they have never proved worthy. Humans by their nature are a war loving culture; you seem to pursue it and wish to revel in it as much as our son did. However, there is one obvious exception, your village of Konoha. We have long wished to align ourselves with you and had our son not attacked Konoha and lead to the 5th hokage's unfortunate demise we would have done so. Since then we have been hoping for someone to be his replacement, and from what our son has told us you have proved to be so."

"Wow, so, ummm could you explain that all again…ya kind of lost me…." Said Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head.

Shirogitsune sighed, "Essentially, we've wanted to ally with Konoha for a very long time since we know we can not be idle forever, and will eventually have to aid in the land of humans, we believe your village is the best choice and since you are a representation of their populace we have decided it is time…in other words we approve of you."

"I appreciate the complement…but I'm not exactly liked in the village…" said Naruto

"I'm quite aware of your predicament, but though I do sympathize it does not change the fact that we are allied with you, however, if the village does you any harm they will become our enemies. Also, you still must bare heirs and there is not question about this, you must continue your bloodline, if you do not we will have to find someone else, and we rather have our hearts set on you." Continued Shirogitsune

"You can't require me to have a family Byakko…" said Naruto grudgingly, he wasn't opposed to the idea but that he MUST do it was something he didn't relish

"Again with the holy name kit, please stop using it, you are one of my own there is now reason for you to do so." Said Shirogitsune " As for you children, yes we can and we will require you to do so, however we are not so naive to believe that your mating practices are the same as ours so, while we would like you to have pups as soon as possible we can wait however long it takes."

"But….."

"No, I can and I will, this is our requirement for our summoning and since you've already signed you really don't have much of a choice.

"Grrrr….." Naruto made an audible growl upset at his inability to win but not silly enough to press his luck, it was a release of tension if you will.

'Kit will you just be quiet, it's not like you don't want a family.' Said Kyuubi talking for the first time in at least 15 minutes, a new record for him

'Shut up fox, just shut up"

'Sakura-Chan…' smiled the fox 'She'd make a good mate for us.'

'For me you mean.'

'So you admit you want her as your mate.'

'Damit, fox teme just be quiet.'

The trapped fox just smiled at his human vessels inner mind, knowing that he had won a small victory.

"Well, you have stayed here long enough son, it's going to be morning soon, and you should go back now. Know that we are going to check in on you occasionally, and don not worry you have plenty of time to…mate." Said Shirogitsune

"Fine." Said an exasperated Naruto "Thank you for your hospitality Byakko, Mother it was good to see you" said Naruto, bowing deeply

Natsou moved her muzzle forward, her tongue sneaking out and kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto hugged the fox and moved away picking up Kotesu along the way, leaving he's new acquaintances and…dare he say…parents behind.

"So, Kotesu, I'll see you around?" asked Naruto a broad smile on his face, though showing no teeth

"Of course Kyuubi, whenever you like." Responded Kotesu, tail waging broadly

"Alright" Naruto smiled 'Shall we go then Kyuubi.'

'Sure thing Kit.'

And with a puff of smoke they were gone; or rather Naruto was back on the couch. Naruto looked around and breathed a sigh of relief., he was glad to be home…home, why did he think of Sakura's house as home, he'd only been here for less then one day…there was of course an obvious answer. He knew he loved her; he had since he was a child and protected her from those who called her names. Well, he'd figure that out later, right now it was time to make some breakfast for his pink haired beauty.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Sakura's Bedroom

Sakura woke up in utter comfort, her sheets wrapping her in the dull haze that only comes with the feeling of true sleep. She turned over sighing, an arm coming to her forehead, remembering the night before. Being carried by Naruto, being in his arms, that was the last thing she remember and the relaxation of being in his arms, the protection and safety she felt…was truly wonderful.

He must have put her to bed, as her clothes were still on, not that she was one to sleep nude, but she didn't sleep in her daily clothes. For the briefest of moments Sakura shivered at the thought of being so totally exposed, but this was after all Naruto, he would never take advantage of her…of that she had never doubted.

The feelings of herself being carried flushed through her then, and that flush carried itself to her skin. The memory of the act was still very fresh in her mind, and it was so very comfortable. Warmth and strength coupled with the gentleness that Naruto had always shown her…a difference that only he paid.

Sakura sat up hugging herself; more confused now then she'd been in since her first study of regenerating brain cells. She'd never believed she could have feelings for Naruto, after all he was her best friend, and she still had not given up on Sasuke coming back, though, even if he did…would she still love him the way she thought she did. It was a question that had haunted her for a long time now, and the recent events only compounded the weight on what she thought was the wrong side.

She smelt it then, through her confusion and constant thought, the unmistakable floating odor of bacon and sausage being cooked and crisped on a skillet, melding together breaking the bonds of thoughts through the rumbling of an unfed stomach.

A knock came through the door.

"Sakura-Chan, May I come in?" asked Naruto through the door

"Hai." Sakura answered timidly

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto, classic smile in place as he walked into the room, dressed in only his black undershirt and pants', carrying a tray of what was obviously food.

"Naruto you didn't have to make me breakfast in bed." Scolded Sakura mildly, the majority of harshness cut off by an unfortunate yawn

Naruto chuckled at the pink haired girl "Come now, no complaints it's the least I can do, after all you letting me stay here, and besides, I like to cook…it calms me down"

Naruto softly smiled at her, putting the tray on the ground to help her sit up, placing her spare pillows behind the small of her back to help her sit. Leaning over her to make the adjustments necessary of the task he didn't notice the blush on Sakura's face, she was after all in bed with Naruto leaning over her, and all she could see was his chest.

'Well, he's definitely grown wider…' thought Sakura

'Look at those muscles, mmmm…' inner Sakura swooned

Naruto pulled away then, reaching down to pick up the tray not noticing the girl's reactions in the least. Placing the tray on Sakura's lap Naruto smiled, tiredly but happily at his host.

Sakura smiled back, happily picking up her fork to try her friends cooking. Of course, there was a slight hint of fear, after all the last time she had tried to eat something Naruto made she had almost passed out from the sodium content alone, however, this smelled to good to pass up. Placing a mixture of the egg and sausage on her fork Sakura, hurriedly, placed it into her mouth and swallowed barely chewing at all. Her stomach groaned at the sudden intrusion longer then she thought possible, but eventually it figured it out and instead it growled and Sakura had to struggle to keep control over the urge to throw her face in the food.

It had been more then a day since she had eaten after all, she had gotten into a habit of spending whole days in the Hokage's archives, studying scrolls she could only find there. Yesterday was no exception and as such she had not eaten, and even though the eggs and other parts of Naruto's prepared feast were in her refrigerator, she hadn't actually eaten this well in a very long time. Finding she would spend more and more time at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, they were always very kind to her and the food was very good there even if it was just ramen. It was no surprise that Naruto would eat their everyday, after all she would herself.

Sakura stopped feeding herself as she noticed Naruto's piercing gaze. It wasn't unpleasant but being studied like an ant by someone was not comfortable either. Sakura blushed slightly under the ceaseless gaze, taking the napkin from her tray to wipe her mouth and swallowing the remnants there in she looked up at her blonde friend, meeting his gaze.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Oh, nothing, I just haven't seen a woman eat in a long time…" sighed Naruto "I've forgotten how pleasant it is to watch."

Sakura blushed, picking up her fork again "How did you sleep?" Sakura asked, trying to detract from her mounting redness.

"Oh fine…yawn…though I have a slight crook in my neck, yourself?" responded Naruto

"Very well, better then in months in fact…" said Sakura placing another fork full of food into her mouth, how Naruto had gotten so good at cooking was beyond her.

Naruto laughed then, moving from where he was leaning against the wall to the chair beside her bed and sitting down.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Sakura, unaware of the piece of egg on her lower lip.

"Just marveling at how beautiful you can be, I'd forgotten." Said Naruto, moving forward wiping the egg off her lip for her, causing Sakura to fight a blush that was coming on hard.

Thankfully though, Naruto's head snapped up detracting from the necessity for embarrassment.

"We have a visitor…" said Naruto getting up and moving to the window and opening it up.

Sakura didn't notice anything amiss, that is until Naruto reached through the square window pulling both an illusionary scroll and an older Konohamaru through the window.

"Konohamaru?" exclaimed Naruto

"What in the world do you think your doing?" added Sakura, absent mindedly pulling the sheet higher up on her chest, though her being fully clothed did little to expose her in the first place.

Konohamaru slowly got up, sporting an impressive bump on his head from where he'd fallen, glaring at Naruto.

"I didn't want to interrupt…" said Konohamaru smiling evilly "After all, it's not nice to do so when people are being intimate…"

Naruto's face twisted in anger, causing Konohamaru to flinch, but before Naruto could say or do anything a sharp silver object flew past him hitting Konohamaru's trade mark scarf in mid air, implanting it into the wall. Konohamaru, was surprised to say the least, he had no idea the attack was even coming. Naruto and the boy both starred at the only possible source, Sakura, but while Konohamaru's stare was one of fear and well…fear, Naruto's was one of respect and admiration, he hadn't sensed it coming either and that was a feat.

"You've improved Sakura-Chan." Smiled Naruto watching the girl settle back into her bed and continue eating smiling to herself

"IMPROVED, she nearly took my head off!" yelled Konohamaru pointing at Sakura who just smiled at him, the most threatening smile he'd ever seen mind you.

"No, she's a jounin remember, if she had intended to hurt you it would have been done." Said Naruto calmly

Konohamaru whimpered and bit his bottom lip obviously believing that he would have a chance against Sakura, who was still only smiling.

"Now, care to explain what your doing here, invading a woman's privacy Kononhamaru?" asked Naruto sternly

Konohamaru starred back at Naruto, as if in wonder. "Are you an idiot? I came to see you Boss." Said Konohamaru smiling

Naruto laughed, "You could have waited until we were done, eating you know." Affectionately messing up the boy's hair.

"Well, truthfully, I would have come back later but I'm also here on orders from my jounin leader." Said Konohamaru

Sakura broke her silence then, "OH, Kakashi-sensei must have heard you were back…"

"What? Kakashi-sensei is your group leader?" said a stunned Naruto

"Yeah, Hyuuga Hanabi, Inari, and myself are the successors of Team 7." Smiled a truly proud Konohamaru

"Really, go figure." Said Naruto starring off into space considering "How's Inari doing, I heard he'd come to Konoha to become a leaf ninja after the contract between Wave and Leaf."

"He's great, he's ranked only under me and Hanabi, and Hanabi is under me much to her dismay and mine…don't think I've gone a day without being challenged." Laughed Konohamaru

"Well, you just answered my next question" laughed Naruto "So what does Kakashi-sensei want?"

"He was just wondering if you two would be willing to come to the your "Old Training Grounds" and help him with something, I think he's planning some sort of special training." Answered Konohamaru

"Hmmm, well I'm up for it, but it depends on what you think Sakura-Chan?" said Naruto turning in the direction of the pink haired girl who had long since finished her meal.

"Well, I have nothing to do today, it is my day off after all, and I don't think Tsunade-sama will need me at all so sure." Said Sakura getting up out of bed, causing Naruto to spin on his toes to avoid seeing anything that might get him implanted the wall, while also turning Konohamaru. Unfortunately for the boy it was in the wrong direction as his scarf was still pinned to the wall, causing him to choke considerably.

"Naruto, your killing the boy!" yelled Sakura "Turn around and let him go!"

"But, I can't…" said Naruto

"Naruto, you put me to bed last night, you should know I'm fully clothed." Responded Sakura in haste, completely aware of why he was hesitating

Naruto's brained seem to click then, letting go of Konohamaru who's hands promptly went too his throat to try and alleviate the pain radiating from his adams apple.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that Konohamaru, I wasn't thinking."

"Ya think…" coughed Konohamaru trying to pull the fork out of his scarf.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of my clothes and get ready, I recommend you do the damn Naruto." Said Sakura walking into her closet closing the door.

"Yeah, alright, I'll go grab my stuff…" said Naruto, moving out of the room leaving Konohamaru alone trying to pull the fork out of his scarf…failing time and again because of how far it was implanted in one of the supportive beams of the house.

In Sakura's Living Room

Naruto looked down at the clothing he had gotten from the foxes, the same soft plush material looking back up him. He reached down, picking up his gloves putting them on and having them adjust instantly to his hands, feeling like nothing at all. Naruto sighed putting on the new shoes and vest, so many things had happened. He'd have to consult Tsunade eventually, but right now he was just going to enjoy the time with his friends, and enjoy the moment as always.

Back in Sakura's Bedroom

It was impossible, after five minutes of trying he still could not remove the damnable fork from the wood, and it was driving him insane, it was his favorite scarf too.

Naruto entered then, as did Sakura, both of them walked up to each other watching Konohamaru's efforts to removed the kitchen utensil.

"I didn't know you had thrown that hard." Said Naruto

"Neither did I, I guess I don't know my own strength." Laughed Sakura

"I'd say you hit that right on the nose…" said Naruto affectionately smiling at her, moving forward to Konohamaru's position "Come on Konohamaru let me have a try."

"It's stuck in their good, I don't think even you could get it out Naruto-san" said Konohamaru

"Hmm, Well will see about that." Said Naruto reaching forward, Naruto's hand wrapped around the fork pulling slightly until the fork started to shake and become and light orange.

"Damn, Sakura-Chan you put this in deep, I actually might not be able to get it out." Said Naruto smiling "Would you mind standing behind me, when this comes loose I'm gonna fall back and I need someone to catch me, and seeing how Konohamaru is stuck to the wall…"

"Sure thing Naruto." Responded Sakura moving in behind her friend

Naruto then pulled harder on the fork, turning it almost red through he friction, then finally with a Crack the fork came free throwing Naruto back into Sakura's waiting arms, not allowing him to fall at all.

"Wow, Thanks Naruto, I didn't think I was every going to get out of their." Said Konohamaru gripping his newly freed scarf possessively.

"Sure no problem, Konohamaru." Said Naruto standing upright, making no sign that he noticed Sakura's arms still around him.

'He smells good…' sighed Sakura

"I guess I'll go tell Kakashi that I was able to fine you and that your coming, I'll see you two in a bit." Said Konohamaru

"Yeah, and it's good to see you Konohamaru." Naruto smiled "You've grown into a fine ninja…just use the door next time so you can avoid the sharp things in life."

Konohamaru smiled in returned and added a loud laugh, and jumped through the window, whether it was spiteful or just a normal action could not be told.

Naruto stood their for a moment waiting until he knew Konohamaru was gone, moving his hands to cup Sakura's.

"You can let go now Sakura-Chan…" said Naruto, somewhat reluctantly, it felt good to have her hold him

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO!' screamed inner Sakura

"Yes, I suppose you should have your feet now…" said Sakura moving away from Naruto towards the bedroom door. "By the way Naruto, where did you get the new clothes? You weren't wearing them yesterday."

"I got them in one of the towns in Rock country that I visited, don't remember exactly where, it was long ago after all." Responded Naruto moving through the open door towards the "Proper" exit of the apartment.

"They look good on you…"said Sakura

"Good? Look at that ass…." Inner Sakura thought, causing Sakura to shake her head again

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" asked Naruto, noticing the sudden disturbance and moving closer

'He's such a sweet man…always thinking of me before himself…I wonder…' thought Sakura

"I'm fine Naruto…though there is one thing I've been meaning to do for some time now." Said Sakura, slowly closing the distance between them until they were face to face. "Now you don't get to move, trust me ok"

"Of course Sakura-Chan, I've always trusted you…" smiled Naruto

Sakura leaned forward wrapping her arms around Naruto's body, and placing her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Giggling slightly at the tension of his body at the contact.

"Good, Welcome Home Naruto-Kun…welcome home."


	5. The Storm Makes Landfall

"Good, Welcome home Naruto…welcome home…"

Naruto stood, muscles slowly untangling themselves from the tensions that engulfed them. She felt warm against him, and fortunately for her, for once her command failed.

Naruto's arms rose then, encompassing Sakura in soft possession. Sakura's eyes opened only for a moment but closed yet again letting contentment flow over her.

'It's about time he didn't listen to me…' thought Sakura

Sakura looked up into Naruto's chin, smiling at the height difference, as she began to understand herself and the feelings she'd been having.

Giggling the pink haired maiden spoke "You know they'll come looking for us if we stay here all day."

"I suppose you are correct, though I wouldn't mind coming back to this later." Smiled Naruto piercing her with his eyes unwavering.

"Hmmm….well I suppose we could talk about hat later Naruto-Kun…" Sakura said, smiling devilishly

'Wow….So why don't you just want to take her again?' asked Kyuubi

'I do want to, but I'm not lead by my instincts, I want her to love me first…' said Naruto

'No offence but I think we're their already…' said Kyuubi

'Well, maybe but I don't think so yet.' Responded Naruto

Sakura pulled away, moving away from his body, feeling the warmth of contact now replaced by the cold of space.

"We should get going…Sakura-Chan…" said Naruto holding her upper arms

"Yes, I know…Kakashi is liable to come here himself if we make him wait any longer…even if he's always the one making us wait." Said Sakura indignantly, pouting

Both their eyes met once more, passing emotions neither noticed nor otherwise.

"I've never noticed before, your eyes have some red in them." Giggled Sakura running a hand across his brow.

"Yes, well up until recently they hadn't been…but before you ask I can't explain why…besides I only have theories myself." Naruto responded, frowning slightly at indecision though she didn't know that was the reason.

'Liar…' asked Kyuubi in the back of his head only to be ignored

Sakura frowned up at him, "I find that hard to believe, you know."

Naruto looked into her eyes, striking through to her heart, "Please let this be my answer for now Sakura-Chan, it is the only one I have at the moment."

Sakura smiled up at him, hitting him lightly in the chest, "Since when did you become so good with words Naruto-kun."

"Some where along those five years I suppose." Said Naruto "You know, I like the way you say my name now…it's much more fun Sakura-Chan."

"Fun deserved…Naruto-Kun." Giggled the girl "Well, we really should get going, I really don't want to have a run in with Kakashi in this situation."

"Yes, let's go, the sooner gone the sooner returned right." Naruto said giving a final squeeze to Sakura's arms, with his trade mark smile on his face.

They both moved apart from each other, going through the proper exit and into the streets of Konoha.

Outside, on the main street of Konoha

"So..." said Sakura almost skipping, hands behind her back leaning forward smiling at Naruto "You think he means the bell test area?"

Naruto chuckled starring at the girl walking beside him, "Where else? After all, other then the bridge it really is the only place any of us went to together for an extended period of time."

"Yeah, I guess your right about that…though it's not like it was my fault, you and Sasuke just could never stop fighting." Said Sakura

"Well, to be fair that was your fault…at least in the beginning." Said Naruto looking up at the sky, though still completely aware of his surroundings

"What are you insinuating?" asked Sakura, voice on the edge of the wall

"Well, I had a crush on you…and you had one on him…so he and I didn't get along right away…" said Naruto, quite aware of the danger of the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Used to huh?" said Sakura, a sly smile coming forth

"…uh…well…ya see….ummm" Naruto stammered rubbing his right shoulder, as if nervous

Sakura chuckled, starring at the now fearful boy, 'He probably thinks I'm going to punch him through a wall, I might have been liable when we were younger but now I just punch him into one…that wouldn't hurt him too bad…"

Naruto continued to rub his right shoulder, until it became obvious to Sakura that it wasn't a simple nervous reaction, there was actually something wrong with it.

"Naruto, out of curiosity, where did you sleep last night?" asked Sakura

Naruto started to sweat, this could not be a good…he wasn't sure how she would react…but he had a damn good idea of the general direction it would go.

"Umm…on the couch….." said Naruto laughing nervously

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura, a scream so shrill and loud that it was heard all over Konoha, causing a slumbering Tsunade to fall out of her bed after a night of drinking and a wave of stares, not all of them nice, at the couple. "NARUTO, god damit, I have a guest bed you know!"

Naruto, who had jumped up onto the branch of near tree to avoid any physical punishment, stumbled back rubbing the back of his neck trying to keep up with Sakura who was steadily creating distance between them, the storm of her emotions giving her legs unheard of speed.

"But Sakura-Chan…" whined Naruto, flinching as Sakura stopped on a dime.

Sakura turned around, a look of pure rage on her face. Walking up to Naruto, fists clenched, causing Naruto to turn a pale white in fear.

"You WILL sleep in the guest bed from now on NARUTO!" yelled Sakura, ignoring the glares being directed at them.

"But Sakura-Chan…" whined Naruto again.

"NO ARGUMENTS!" yelled Sakura yet again, stopping all protests from Naruto's mouth. "Now go over there and sit on the steps, I'm going to get rid of the kink of yours."

"But Sakura-Chan, it's really not that bad; you don't have to…" said Naruto, who thought better of the rest of his words, noticing the constant glare being received from her. "Uh…yes, Sakura-Chan."

Naruto moved then followed closely by Sakura, to the steps in front of a local department store, sitting gently on the steps, Sakura sitting behind him.

"Naruto, take off your vest would you, I need to have direct contact." Asked Sakura

"Ok, Sakura-Chan…" said Naruto removing his black vest, folding it and putting it on his knees. "What now?"

"Just relax, it won't hurt a bit." Said Sakura, a faint blue light coming out from her raised hand, focusing her chakra to start the healing process. "Now then, it's going to feel warm but it will feel fine ok, trust me"

Naruto nodded, relaxing his body and putting his ever present faith back into place. He felt it shortly after, a soft warm feeling, a glow of sorts as if she was blowing her breath on his shoulder in the form of a pillow. He could feel the knot beginning to unravel itself, as well as the muscles going back to their original construction. It felt great…better then great…it felt like her, her warmth was healing him and if this was the last thing he were to feel he could surely die happy.

"I'm almost done Naruto, but there is something I need to make clear to you alright." Sakura said "You are a guest in my home; as such you will be as comfortable as I can make you alright, Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-Chan, whatever you say…" said Naruto leaning back into Sakura's upright knees enjoying the feelings she was putting into him through her medical caress. " It's not like I could dissuade you anyway…"

"Hmmm, finally figured that out eh." Laughed Sakura-Chan, not noticing the arrival of the stores owner, who had purposefully come out of the door holding a large blunt object.

"You there, DEMON, what do you think you're doing on near my store…" said the store's owner glaring at Naruto, seeming to ignore Sakura's presences entirely

Sakura, startled out of her medical focus, stopped transferring chakra through her hand allowing Naruto's nerves to receive the pain that was actually being caused by her gentle caress.

"OWWW!" yelled Naruto, wrenching his shoulder away out of reflex. "Damn, that hurt."

"Oh God I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, I just lost focus…."said Sakura giving a pointed glare at the store owner who just smirked back in return

"It's alright Sakura-Chan it wasn't your fault…" said Naruto rolling his shoulder " It feels a lot better, but one of these days your going to have to tell me what you were doing…"

"Sure thing…." Smiled Sakura

"Serves you right you little beast, you should have died when you left, I prayed every night you would, you defile our town with your mere presence." Said the man sneering down at Naruto, who stared back unflinching

"Now just wait a minute, what right do you have to say these things to Naruto?" yelled Sakura "All he's ever done is protect this village, what has he ever done to you?"

"Shut up girl, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about so just stay out of it." Said the man moving to push Sakura out of the way, placing a hand on her shoulder more then roughly, though due to Sakura's innate strength she felt none of it.

However, none of that mattered to Naruto, something with in him snapped. Moving faster then Sakura's eyes could follow, Naruto, had removed the mans hand. Turned the hand so the fingers and palm were pointing towards the sky, arm almost pulled out of its socket.

"You can do whatever you like to me." Said Naruto in a gruff voice "But if you lay a finger on Sakura-Chan again you'll have me to answer too."

Naruto's eyes blazed then, a dangerous aspect to them Sakura had never seen in him, and truth be told she found herself afraid of it, though she held herself back from running the fact that the urge was even their told her something. Naruto had certainly changed.

"God Damn Demon!" said the Man struggling to get free from Naruto's iron grip, only causing Naruto to grip harder. "Oww, damit let go of me you foul little devil…Some one help me!"

"YOU BEAST!" yelled a member of the steadily forming mob of people attracted to the affair. "LEAVE THAT MAN AND GIRL ALONE, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!"

"Evil Demon, leave those poor people alone!" yelled another of the ever growing mob.

Sakura was shocked out of thought then. These people thought Naruto was a threat to her, and she could see the effect her silence was having on him. He was in pain, though it was not obvious, and she could see it.

"Go on boy, leave them alone, leave this town or we'll protect them ourselves." Yelled a woman in the crowd

Naruto, for all his new found maturity hadn't been near this for along time. It hurt him, his own people once again scorning him, more than he even knew. Sakura said nothing, he wasn't sure if she agreed, and the fact that he doubted her made him doubt himself.

Naruto turned to leave, fearful of further insults and the possible escalation to physical force, and more importantly of the scorn of a girl he thought he had finally made a connection with, only a few moments ago.

But, even he couldn't have insight into the girls mind until it was shown to him.

Naruto turned, about to make his way away to any where these people weren't. But he found warmth on his forearm. Holding, pulling almost forcing him to turn back and find the source of the pull…a pink haired girl, staring longingly, looking at him, silently asking him to stay, and his response, the only response left to him was a nod, and he have it.

"Young lady, what are you doing? Let that beast go where he wills as long as it's away from us, hopefully he'll kill himself if he gets the chance." Scorned an old man accompanied by a woman, who looked down at her feet apparently ashamed, but of which group they didn't know.

"That is ENOUGH!" screamed Sakura, startling the crowd into silence, " I don't know what you think he's done to you…and I personally don't care, I wouldn't even treat enemies this badly. You, people, have no right to call him a beast or hope for his death. YOU ARE THE MONSTERS! To hope such a thing makes you the BEAST!"

"Young Lady, you don't know anything, so we won't hold that against you…but he is a Monster!" yelled the old man once again, the crowd murmuring in agreement

"I don't care, if it makes me into what you are then I don't want to know, he's my friend you understand" yelled Sakura, pulling Naruto's arm close to her pulling him into herself, as if to protect him.

"Ah, I see, your in love with that demon aren't you, he's stolen your SOUL!" yelled the man, causing the crowd to erupt into yells of more hatred and constrict around the couple, the majority glaring hard and Naruto.

"Stop this nonsense!" chimed in a finally overwhelmed Naruto, standing and putting on his vest, coming to his and Sakura's defense. "You will leave us alone."

Naruto glared at the old man, eyes of blue and red taking him into fear that only he knew.

"You can not scare me…b-be-BEAST!" yelled the man

"Seems as though he already has." Glared Sakura

"Girl, you've been taken over by this demon, hurry over here we'll protect you from harm!" said someone in the crowd the rest shouting in agreement, beseeching the glaring girl.

This caused the final stir in Naruto, he finally lost it, "I AM MORE LIKELY TO DESTROY THE WORLD THAN I AM TO HURT ON HAIR ON HER HEAD!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, who held her by her shoulders yet still was able to place himself between her and the crowd, and smiled.

Somewhere near the crowd

"That's him right…" said one man

"Yes, our target, we'll be doing him a favor apparently, after the way these people treat him I think he'd appreciate it." Said the other man

"And the girl?" asked the first man

"If she leave's no need to pursue, otherwise we can have some fun." Said the second man, licking his lips "In the end we'll have to kill them all eventually after all. Come on, let's go, we'll follow them until we get an opening."

"Yes sir" said the first man

The two men faded back into the shadows of an alleyway.

Back with the crowd's point of interest

"Sakura, we should go, these people will believe whatever they want there is no talking to him, trust me on that." Said Naruto smiling down at the pink haired girl.

"Running away monster?" yelled someone in the crowd that was steadily squeezing the border closer as mob mentality took over.

"No, I am saving you from making a grievous mistake, after all we are both ninja, and while I usually wouldn't hurt you, with Sakura here I wouldn't hesitate." Said Naruto, mouth steadily curving into a fearsome smirk exposing elongated canines "oh and let's not forget…I'm a demon correct, so what chance do you have against that…"

The crowd stopped squeezing then, and the old man made their way back into the group of people, apparently grasping the threat for much more then it was. Sakura, though relieved, starred at Naruto once again in slight fear, but it was overshadowed in admiration. She'd never seen him like this before, and wondered what had brought it on; it couldn't have possibly been her presence.

"Demon..?" questioned Sakura softly hoping to find her answer in his response.

Naruto gulped, nervously looking down at her hoping not to see her barely controlled anger" only to scare them, after all might as well use it against them for using it on me right?"

Sakura smiled at him and giggled, "You've definitely grown up, but you know as much as they deserve this we really should get going."

"Your right of course…" said Naruto, directing his attention towards the remain crowd which was starting to gain it's momentum again, smile turning to sneer "You people disperse, after all I wouldn't wan the ANBU to find you like this, could be confused for trying to start a riot in town and you know how they frown on that."

With that the two leapt away, Naruto's hand around Sakura's waist, onto the rooftops. The two men following them through the shadows, excitement from the previous situation masking them from the Naruto and Sakura's senses.

Naruto and Sakura followed the highest roof tops running faster then necessary, enjoying the wind running its way through their clothes, and the looks of the people's faces from the crowd at the mention of the ANBU.

"I was really worried there for a while" Laughed Sakura "Did you see them though, you scarred them terrifically, how did you do that?"

"I'm used to them doing that some what, but honestly that's the first time I've ever retaliated, I guess when they used you against me is when I lost it." Said Naruto

"So, this has happened before then?" asked Sakura

"Yes, you don't remember, tit happened all the time at school when parents came to pick up their children, it was why I didn't have any friends." Said Naruto

She didn't remember honestly, she'd been so wrapped up in her crush on Sasuke, that she rarely ever paid attention to the wayward Naruto…even if he deserved it. It caused her a lot of pain to remember her actions from before. She was disgusted with the way she had acted towards the man besides her. Her head dropped her eyes held shut, willing the on rushing tears to go away so he wouldn't be worried as he always was when she was upset. But that lack of attention proved to be a mistake.

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto jumping in behind her before she could react, three meaty thunks followed by a line of blood flowing over his lips.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura in worry, turning quickly starring up at the blonde haired man as he fell onto her.

A cackling laugh radiated from behind him, and Sakura let herself look at the attackers yet still could not see their faces.

"You, why did you attack us?" sobbed Sakura, holding Naruto up still.

One of the masked men made a simple movement of the arm, leading to his hand tapping on the metal plate on his mask.

"THE SOUND?" gasped Sakura "How did you get past our guards?"

"Well, your guards are less then adequate for ninja of our skills." Laughed the apparent leader of the two "We're here to kill him, so you can leave if you want…and we'll wait to kill you later."

A smile formed on Sakura's face, stopping the laughing of the two as their awareness was peeked, suddenly the two jumped away from their spot, five shuriken holding their places for them, broken tiles and all.

"No, I don't think that's going to happen…" came a monotone, apathetic voice

"VERY HIP OF YOU KAKASHI, You are truly my rival!" came another…well….enthusiastic voice

"Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei!" Yelled Sakura happily, relief shown through her voice, now she could take care of Naruto and leave the fighting to them.

"Sakura, take care of Naruto, your skills are better for that at the moment, we'll take care of them." Said Kakashi, moving in between the two men and his former students, followed closely by the green clad Gai.

"Hai!" said Sakura, lying Naruto down as gently as she could on his stomach, readying herself for the blood of her friend to be on her hands.

With Kakashi and Gai

"Well, shall we then?" asked Kakashi, not moving his hands out of this pockets

"Alright Kakashi, Time to protect the young hearts of Konoha!" Yelled Gai taking his stance

"Pretty cocky for two of Konoha's Chunnin…your facing jounin here, you really think you can win..." yelled the second man

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other and back at the two sound ninja's.

"What's wrong with you two, we're Jounin…" said Gai

"Then why are you wearing a Chunnin vest exactly…" asked the first man, obviously not believing.

"I haven't had time to do laundry…" said Kakashi looking at the men sideways "What of it?"

"Bullshit, don't even try that on us!" yelled the second man, becoming more agitated.

"Believe what you want…" said Kakashi

"Well, lets' begin…we'll see if you are any better then pigs to us." said the first man

The second man scoffed pointing at Sakura's back, "They'll be just as easy as those two."

A loud laugh sounded then, coming from the mouth of Gai.

"We're saving you from their wrath, young hearts hurt, will crust the proprietors of that pain." Laughed Gai, teeth blinding with shine.

"What the hell are you talking about ?" yelled the second man, clenching his fists in anger…or confusion.

"He means that you don't have a chance against us…and no where near a chance against them." Said Kakashi, head cocked in his humor.

"Pah, those little wimps couldn't do anything and neither can you two!" said the first man

"Believe what you want…we're still going to kick your ass…" said Kakashi, pulling free a kunai.

"Bout time you shut up…" said the second man pulling free two hand fulls of shuriken, holding them high to his face.

The first man took a battle stance pulling out a kunai as well…

Back with Sakura

'Shit, SHIT!' thought Sakura, removing the final kunai only to find that it had broken a rib and pierced Naruto's left lung, explaining why he was unconscious.

'That makes a pierced lung, 5 broken ribs and a fractured collar bone.' Thought Sakura, surveying the wounds 'I can't help him with the lung, and I can't set the ribs here but I can take care of the collar bone, and stop the bleeding.'

Sakura's hands began to glow a pale blue. The chakra molding around them to proved the healing force necessary. She was in fact molding much more then was necessary for the task, but as she couldn't heal the lung she had to give him some extra chakra to sustain him, after all he had gotten hurt saving her.

She placed her hands on Naruto's left shoulder and neck, pushing and pulling in unison, the move followed by the loud disgusting pop that she had been expecting.

Sakura barely flinched, her focus on saving what she could of him out weighing her feelings of sorrow and grief…yet she could still feel the hot lines of tears streaming down her cheeks in the back of her mind…

Back with Kakashi and Gai

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND" yelled Gai, appearing behind the second man instantly with his speed, kicking him three times, and hearing a satisfying snap in the man's right arm.

"Damit!" hissed the second man sliding to a stop holding his arm, his shuriken dropped by his hands in the impact.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU…." Said Kakashi, forming four copies, each with a kunai in hand, running at the first man in single file.

"Shit…" said the first man readying himself for the hit, meeting on of Kakashi's clones kunai to kunai, not noticing the movement of the others behind him.

Kakashi's clones moved with lightning speed around the struggling pair making a four pointed square. The first man noticing his predicament pulled a second kunai out with his free hand and made to slash at Kakashi.

This was what Kakashi had been waiting for, jumping back and not allowing any connection between him and the wild blow put the man off balance. The first man had his upper body unnaturally leaning forwards with no further resistance only to see the four clones under him. But it was to late then…

"UZUMAKI NARUTO COMBO…." Yelled Kakashi's clones, kicking the chin of the first man together sending him up into the air where the real Kakashi was waiting, kunai in hand.

"VARIENT!" Kakashi yelled slamming the Kunai into the windpipe of the first man, a red spray appearing from a surprised mouth…followed by a strangled cry.

"Jounin…" came the final gasp of the first man, gurgling blood followed, his eyes dead

"**Yuuan**!" yelled the second man, still holding his arm being faced down by Gai, who looked back at Kakashi smiling.

"That was Naruto's technique right?" asked Gai

"Yeah…" responded Kakashi staring blankly back

"KAKASHI, you have truly earned your title of Copy ninja!" yelled Gai giving his trademark thumbs up.

"Oi, Gai…" said Kakashi, pointing at the second man. "Behind you…"

A loud crack sound behind Gai then, followed by a strangled gasp. Gai looked back to see the second man holding his arm, which he had apparently set back into place.

"Damn you two!" yelled the second man pulling out a volleyball size object from under his shirt.

The man brought his left arm up, albeit slowly, and held the odd black ball, and slapped a large tag to it.

"You see this tag, it explodes 2 seconds after I let go of it, ready to play a little catch…" said the second man

The second man ran at Gai, ball back in his right hand which was held behind him. The man punched for Gai's face, only to have his fist blocked by the flat palm of an unmoving Gai, the force of the impact forcing the newly set bone out of place and out through the man's skin.

The man held back a scream, held in his place by Gai…

"After all you've seen you really think that is going to work against us? Why don't you just give up?" asked Kakashi, moving toward the man and Gai, a smile evident under his mask

"I think it's going to work, and I'll be able to complete my mission…** Orochimaru** will be pleased…" said the man, pulling back his right arm and throwing the black ball into the air.

It registered with Kakashi then, they weren't here to attack him or Konoha, and they were here for Naruto.

Kakashi turned and made to run towards Sakura and Naruto, but it was too late for him to do anything.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!" yelled Kakashi, knowing he couldn't reach them in time and pulling out a kunai to defend himself.

Back with Sakura and Naruto

The collar bone had been mended, leaving only the bleeding to be stopped, but this was where the problems began for Sakura. For the whole of five minutes she had been trying to stop the ever present bleeding of her friend, but for some reason the wounds would just not close.

"Dammit" cried Sakura, trying to close Naruto's wounds but being unable to do so "Why can't I stop the bleeding?"

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!"

Sakura was taken out of her thoughts by the yell, Kakashi's yell. She looked up and back towards the voice to see Kakashi facing her and a round black object coming her way…it had an explosive tag on it.

Her immediate reaction was to take cover but her heart wouldn't let her. She had to protect Naruto. In one swift movement Sakura reached back for a Kunai to deflect whatever would reign down from the ball…only to find she didn't have any on her…and the realization came too late.

The ball exploded flinging; **makibishi and shuriken down on the four. Sakura, left with no other option threw her body over Naruto, only thinking of her friends' survival. Thousands of tiny, spinning, multi pointed makibishi rained down on them all. They implanted themselves all around them, spinning and chewing the tiles of the roof, while also tearing through the flesh of Sakura's lower back, causing a soundless scream of pain to form on her face followed by the emptiness of unconscious eyes.**

**Kakashi and Gai looked on in horror as their students and friends were bombarded with the weaponry of the ball. Both could do nothing to help them, one blocking the short rain with his kunai the other using the body of the second man, now dead from the rain itself, as a human shield.**

**Finally the rain had ended Kakashi and Gai rushing to the side of their students and beheld the carnage.**

**Sakura's back was riddled with red spots and small torn holes in the fabric of her ninja outfit. Kakashi took his Kunai and made a long cut down the fabric to better survey the damage. It didn't make the scene any better…**

**At least 50 black spikes coved Sakura's back, blood flowing like a fountain from the wound. Only one shuriken had hit her thankfully, though it was in the knuckle of one of her hands covering her neck, obviously splitting her bone.**

**"Give me a blood pill Gai!" said Kakashi urgently**

**Gai reached into one of his pouches, pulling free two blood pills handing one to Kakashi and moving around to the other side to look after Naruto, who though seemed unhurt was previously injured.**

**Kakashi put the blood pill between his teeth and bit down hard releasing the herbs inside, he quickly removed it and placed it under the tongue of Sakura to help aid in keeping her alive long enough. Gai did the same with Naruto, noticing that blood still flowed form his wounds though it seemed to be coming out at less.**

**It was then that Gai noticed it…in the middle of Sakura's back two pieces of yellowish flesh peeked out from two different sides of her spinal cord, both leaking a strange fluid. The flesh seemed flayed and destroyed, horribly deformed.**

**"Kakashi, is that what I think it is?" asked Gai, almost in shock from the sight, pointing at the exposed piece of flesh.**

**"OH SHIT!" said Kakashi, loosing his ever present cool in recognition of that particular item. "GAI! DROP YOUR WEIGHTS AND GO GET THE HOKAGE AND THE MEDIC-NIN'S!"**

**"Right!" said Gai not questioning Kakashi as he had more experience with injuries.**

**Gai dropped his weights over the side of the building and was gone in a flash, moving faster then the eye could follow pushed on by the urgency of the situation.**

**"Damn, how could I have been so careless?" yelled Kakashi struggling to keep control and help his two former students, not noticing the faint blue and pink aura coming from the mingling of Naruto's and Sakura's blood as it pooled.**

**The office of the Hokage**

**Tsunade's door burst open as Gai and Shizune came into her office.**

**"Hokage-Sama!" said Gai echoed by Shizune who had already been apprised of the situation.**

**"Eh? What is it?" asked Tsunade, her glasses on looking at a pile of notes**

**"Tsunade, it's Sakura!" said Shizune on the brink of tears **

**"What happened to her?" asked Tsunade looking up, made aware by Shizune's emotions.**

**  
"You'll have to see for yourself, I'm not sure how long she or Naruto has." Said Gai**

**"Alright, lead the way!" said Tsunade instantly up and at their side, much to their surprise**

**Back with Kakashi, and the injured couple a few minutes later**

**"Dammit, it won't stop bleeding…" groaned Kakashi, using what little he knew of medical ninjutsu to try and keep the blood from flowing out.**

**"Kakashi!" yelled Gai, accompanied by Tsunade, Shizune and host of other hospital personnel.**

**"Thank god, Hokage-sama, I don't know what to do" said a strained Kakashi, still not under control of himself, starring at Sakura's blood on his hands.**

**Tsunade ignored him, leaving it to her assistant to keep him and Gai out of the way, moving to the side of the girl still lying on top of Naruto. The sight immediately scarred her; Sakura's back was riddled with black dots. The obvious result of makibishi burrowing into flesh. It was no wonder that Kakashi hadn't been able to stop the bleeding, for this wound it would take a true medical ninja who knew how to mend twisted flesh. But the bleeding wasn't the worst of it; Tsunade had been informed by Gai of the yellow flesh peeking out of some of the holes on Sakura's back. **

**It was what she had feared. At least eight makibishi had implanted themselves into Sakura's kidney's, tearing both right and left into separate parts, rendering them into little more then ground meat. Completely irreparable. She would have to have a transplant or she would die. **

**"Tsunade-sama?" came a questioning voice from one of the medical ninja**

**"Take the girl to the hospital and put her on a dialysis machine, her kidneys have been shredded so take her on her stomach and try to keep her bleeding under control." Said Tsunade standing up quickly to allow the ninja's to do their work.**

**"Yes, Hokage-sama" said the same medical ninja, "What about the boy?"**

**Tsunade leaned down on the opposite side and listened to Naruto's breathing, a tight gurgling sound came from his mouth, informing her of a punctured and collapsed lung. She channeled chakra into her eyes looking at his bone system. **

**'Sakura must have mended that Collar bone since the mend seems new.' Thought Tsunade 'He still had five broken ribs but at least they weren't mended wrong, she would hate to have to break them again.'**

**"Take the boy to Emergency Room and prep it for surgery, I'll come with you, he has a collapsed lung and 5 broken ribs, I'll have to go in an patch him up first." Said Tsunade "Let's go but keep me updated on Sakura's condition and do a screen to see what her chakra screen is and see if her parents are in town."**

**"Yes Hokage-sama." Said the medical ninja, sending the stretchers to pick up both Naruto and Sakura, and soon they were rushing them towards the hospital.**

**  
"Hokage-Sama!" said Kakashi, stopping Tsunade with a hand "What do you think are their chances?"**

**"Naruto should be fine, though we'll have to go in soon to make sure of that…as far as Sakura goes we'll just have to wait and see. Dialysis is designed for this but it doesn't work well with an unhealthy body and the wounds may cause the stress of it to be too great. We have to just hope we can find a donor soon…" responded Tsunade looking down, noticing a the puddle of blood where the couple had laid, for a second it seemed to glow slightly**

**Shizune placed a hand on Kakashi's arm, "The Hokage will do all she can Kakashi, just leave it in her hands, if anyone can save them she can…"**

**"Yes, I know, we're counting on you Hokage-sama!" said Kakashi, putting his blood stained hands in his pants, while Gai and Shizune nodded at Tsunade, agreeing with Kakashi's assessment.**

**"I know, I won't fail you…I can't…" said Tsunade nodding to them and promptly jumped from the roof, starting her journey to the Hospital, as fast as she could.**

**'It will be close, but if my suspicion is correct then this may come out better then anyone expects.' Thought Tsunade a silent smirk on her face from the scenario that was forming in her head.**


	6. Different Types Different Mixes

It had taken her longer then she had thought to close Naruto's wounds. In the end she was able to complete the task, but it had taken far more chakra then she had actually wanted to use, after all the tough part was coming up next, and whether Sakura would survive depended on her, and her full stores of chakra…and of course the donor.

That, however, had turned into something of a large problem. Sakura's parents, some of the most avid traders you'd ever find, were not always the easiest to get a hold of. Not to say they weren't around, just rarely ever together. As such Tsunade had commissioned three Genin teams to find them, and while they were able to find Haruno-San her chakra profile was too different from her daughter to be a suitable donor. This, along with the news of her daughter's condition, caused quite a burst of emotion in the elder Haruno woman causing towels to be changed beneath her chair every hour or so to sop up the saline.

As for the father, he was in wave country, and as he wasn't a ninja he couldn't make it within 4 days…which was Sakura's estimated time.

Tsunade sighed, flipping the page of yet another book on transplantations and the lower back…specifically about the middle and lower back and chakra lines. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a knock at her door.

Shizune walked into the room followed by the whole of the rookie nine, excluding the obvious; and Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"Tsunade-sama, these people would like an audience with you." Said Shizune bowing in respect.

Tsunade looked up from her book, slowly looking over the group collected in her room. It was an odd mix really. After all it wasn't often you got a Hyuuga a Nara and an Inuzuka all in the same place without a fight breaking out in some sense. Of course what surprised her more was the presence of a certain sand ninja.

"Can I help you all with something?" asked Tsunade, feigning irritation

Shikamaru, being the senior in diplomacy stepped forward, closely accompanied by his wife.

"Yes Hokage-sama, we would all like to be screened for Sakura and as such be considered as donors." Said Shikamaru, eyes showing no wavering in resolution.

Tsunade starred at the young Chuunin, watching as her intention caused no reaction in the young man, a good sign.

"Shikamaru, you do realize you have a child coming…" said Tsunade "and that this operation, though rare, can be lethal to both parties if something goes wrong."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Said Shikamaru, nodding in knowledge

"And your wife is fine with this?" asked Tsunade

Temari stepped forward from out behind her husband to answer.

"Hokage-sama" said Temari, forgoing the usual bow due to hindrance "The Sand and I both believe the survival of Haruno Sakura is of great importance. As far as my husband goes…I'm actually quite proud of him."

"The Sand? What do they have at stake in this?" asked Tsunade puzzled.

"That will be explained to you if and only if Sakura survives." Said Temari, sliding her arm through her husbands pulling him close.

"Well then, if that's what you two want that's fine, but what about the rest of you are you sure about this?" asked Tsunade

The group nodded all showing determination far past their years. It was obvious that the girl meant a lot to them.

"Well, alright then." Sighed Tsunade, smiling to herself inwardly. The more donors the better, even if the chance that one of them would match Sakura was almost one in a million. "Shizune, would you make sure they are all screened please and see that they are put in a waiting room to wait for the results."

"Yes Tsunade-sama, it will be done as you've asked." Said Shizune, holding her arm indicating for the group to leave though the door, a white eyed girl and green clad boy remained unmoving however.

Shizune looked at the pair and back at Tsunade, who nodded at her giving her permission to leave. Shizune stepped out away from the door, bowed deeply and proceeded to leave, closing the door behind her.

"Can I help you two?" asked Tsunade, smiling warmly at the duo.

"Umm…Hokage-sama…is Naru…Naruto-Kun alright?" asked a hesitant Hinata, Lee nodding fervently in agreement to the question.

Tsunade smiled, she was glad that some of Naruto's peers were worried about him, it would mean quite a bit to him later on.

"Yes, Naruto is fine, he's resting now." Said Tsunade, watching the young ninja's faces turn to relief. "If you want you can go visit him, he's right across the hall from Sakura…though he isn't actually awake yet."

"He's not awake?" asked Lee

"No, but like I said he's fine, hi s body just has to recuperate, not to mention his mind." Said Tsunade

'Though to tell the truth I'm not sure what's wrong, he should have woken up by now and the fact that his wounds were having a great amount of difficulty healing on their own was quite disturbing.' Though Tsunade to herself, though her face showed nothing to the pair.

"Well, if anyone can get better its Naruto!" said Lee, trademark confidence shinning through

"I already told you he's fine, he's just needs some rest" said Tsunade; sliding up behind him waving her had indicating for him to calm down.

"You sure he's alright though right Tsunade-sama…" said Hinata heading for the door

"Of course!" said Tsunade, giving a thumbs up to the downtrodden girl

"Alright then, come on Lee-kare, we need to go get the test done." Said Hinata responding with a smile

"Hai!" said Lee running after Hinata, slipping his hand into hers at the last second as the door closed.

'They make a cute couple…though in an odd, green jumpsuit sorta way…' though Tsunade shivering to herself. 'Well, I might as well…'

Tsunade put her glasses on and once again began perusing her books for any chance of increasing life expectancy…which at the moment was below forty percent. The new donors would peak that percentage but at the moment it wasn't really something she was putting much hope into. After all they weren't related to Sakura and as such the likelihood of them actually matching was very slight. But she still did have an ace up her sleeve.

One hour later

Knock, Knock

"Enter…" said Tsunade, hand on her forehead studying a book

"Tsunade-sama, all of them are undergoing the tests now, they should be done within the hour and their results should come through reasonably soon after that." Said Shizune, still amazed how Tsunade always knew it was her coming in.

"Good, good, anything else?" said Tsunade not bothering to look up from her book.

"Yes actually, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraya-sama all wish to take the tests as well…and as they are all much older then the limit requires I let them…" said Shizune hesitantly

"You did, did you?" said Tsunade, getting up from her chair and walking over to where Shizune was cringing.

"Tsunade-sama…" said Shizune, nervousness causing her hair to stand on end. "I was just trying too…"

Shizune was silence, however, by the tight grip of Tsunade's hug.

"I'm so glad you're finally able to make decisions without asking me Shizune!" Tsunade happily cried a large smile on her face.

Shizune inwardly sighed, she really thought she was going to get a pounding there.

"I'm sorry I didn't consult you…" said Shizune under her breath

"Hey now, stop that…" said Tsunade playfully , chuckling "You made an educated choice, and it happened to be the right one…after all if the likes of Neji and that Kiba boy can donate why not Jiraya…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama…" Shizune sighed, the ever persistent love hate relationship between Jiraya and her mistress was always a factor to consider, and luckily it didn't cause any direct harm this time around. "They wanted me to ask you if it was alright to use Naruto's room as a waiting room…that question also includes the other donors as well."

"Yes, that would be fine…I'm sure Naruto would love the company…" said Tsunade, hand still clasping Shizune's shoulder "Oh and on the topic of Naruto, would you do me a favor and run a profile on him too…"

"But, Tsunade-sama we can't run one on him without his consent…" said Shizune

"I know that, but which do you think he would be more likely to be upset about…" said Tsunade "Not being considered as being a suitable donor for Sakura or being the reason she's alive."

"While I understand your point Tsunade-sama, the fact still remains that Naruto just got out of surgery and is in no condition to have an ORGAN removed." Said Shizune

Tsunade sighed, "You and I both know that the boy took his wounds on behalf of Sakura, and as such was willing to give his life for her, and I'm sure he would have taken her later wounds as well."

"Tsunade-sama that's beside the point, it's just not ethical!" said Shizune getting upset.

"Since when has that stopped us…" said Tsunade in a low and threatening tone, causing Shizune to pale slightly "Shizune, just follow my commands, if Naruto is angry about this later I will take full responsibility, alright."

Shizune gulped audibly, "uhh…Yes…Tsu…Tsunade-sama"

Shizune made for the door, intent on escaping what was obviously a doomed fate for her if she didn't complete her task. The door was opened and closed in less then a second.

Tsunade sighed, and leaned back in her chair, she just couldn't read anymore…

In Naruto's Room

"He looks like he's going to make it doesn't he…" said Kiba

"Of course, this is Naruto we're talking about, since when has he ever been beaten…" said Shira

"Good point, he's annoyingly unsquishable." Said Kiba, smirking at Shira's glare.

"I can't believe he was hurt so bad he couldn't bounce back…" said Kiba attention drawn back to the bandaged boy in the bed

"Well, he wasn't protecting himself and got hit in some key areas…it's only natural to be hurt that badly when your not concentrating." Said Neji, chiming into the conversation

"Not Concentrating? The man jumped in front of three kunai for Sakura…it's heroic." Said Hinata an unusual flare of anger on her face.

Neji glared at the other Hyuuga, taking personal offence to her statement. However, the interruption of another changed his thoughts.

" I know what your thinking Neji, and your wrong so just drop it, Hinata is right on this one." Said Tenten, Neji's glare stopping obediently afterwards.

Tenten smiled triumphantly, enjoying her control over her soon to be husband…though he didn't know it yet. Giving the thumbs up sign to Hinata, who smiled back, Tenten went to go comfort the defeated boy.

"Still…" said Ino, breaking into the long silence "It was Naruto's fault that Sakura got injured right, I mean she wouldn't have gotten injured if she hadn't been protecting him."

"Yes, but he also got hurt protecting her…come on Ino you really can't blame this on anyone, after all I would hope someone would be willing to that for me…" said Temari, casually gripping her husbands arm.

Shikamaru, whose was leaning against a wall, smirked as his hand grasped his wife's.

"But…" said Ino, apparently on the verge of tears

"She's right, Ino-pig…" said a male voice, newly arrived

"Hey! Who you calling pig!" yelled Ino, ripped from sorrow to rage, only to be stopped by the notoriety of her insulter. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Gai-Sensei!" said Lee jumping into the arms of the green clad jounin. Hinata blushing behind him.

Neji and Tenten looked on, slight smirks on their faces.

'It never fails; Lee will react that way for the rest of his life.' Though Tenten

"So, this is what happened to the boy huh?" said Jiraya, standing next to Naruto's bedside.

"Yes, it's unfortunate isn't it…" said Kakashi, sounding depressed

"Unfortunate doesn't begin to explain it…and this all happened under your watch right Kakashi?" said Jiraya, the perverted hermit looking older than he truly was.

Kakashi winced, casting his eyes down, "Yes…"

SMACK

A loud cracking sound was heard, followed by Kakashi plummeting to the floor hard, a fuming Ino behind him rubbing her fist lightly.

"No one get to call me Ino-pig save one…" said Ino, face darkening in thought "NO ONE!"

Ino sobbed and Chouji, who had been silently standing behind the group eating, moved forward placing a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Come on Ino." Said Chouji leading Ino to a chair. All the while glaring at the older man.

"Well, I suppose the joke was in bad taste…" said Kakashi standing up, rubbing the sizeable bump appearing on his head. "I'm sorry Ino…I'm just not sure how to deal with all this…"

The booming laugh of Jiraya was heard, and was issued in direction of Kakashi.

"You have always taken the injury of your friends so personally." Chuckled the Sannin. "Ever since you were a kid and even with my student teaching you."

"Yes, but this time I could have done something…" said Kakashi, the conversation continuing oblivious to the surrounding company

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi, no was it yours Gai." Said Jiraya "You both did exactly what you should have, and no one can fault you for protecting yourself, it was their own choices that lead to their injuries."

"But…" gasped Kakashi and Gai synchronized the though of pulling the guilt away painful to them.

The door to the room opened quickly, slamming the knob into the wall leaving an imprint of the handle.

"Jiraya's right Kakashi, and you know how often we agree." Said Tsunade, followed closely by Shizune "If you still doubt even my word ask the two of them when they wake up."

"Hokage-Sama, Does this mean you've found a donor?" came an excited question from somewhere in the gathered crowd, though by their faces it was hard to decipher just from where.

"Is Sakura-chan going to be alright?" came another question, this time from Lee who had stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun…is going to be ok, right?" asked the ever shy Hinata

"Calm down…" said Tsunade holder her hands up defensively. "Now, who do you want to know about first, Naruto or Sakura."

"Sakura is in the more critical condition correct?" asked Neji, calmly as ever, though his voice did waver slightly.

Everyone looked at he white eyed boy, surprised to hear concern in his voice, though he had been growing more open recently.

"Yes, she is in critical condition at the moment." Said Tsunade, slight pain in her voice "However, she should be fine now."

"You mean you found a donor?" asked Jiraya, completely aware of the odds.

"Yes, we actually have, it's one of the people here in the room surprisingly enough." Said Tsunade, grinning broadly, triumph appearing through her gaze.

"Well don't keep us in suspense. WHO is it?" asked Ino

"Naruto, actually…" said Tsunade, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Naruto?" exclaimed the group, surprise covering most of their faces.

"But, Tsunade, is that even possible, after all…considering his circumstances…" stated Kakashi

"Of course it is, why would I lie about this…?" chuckled Tsunade

"But is it safe?" asked Jiraya, a dark shadow casting itself over his eyes, showing a seriousness rarely seen in his eyes.

"Well, Naruto did just get out of surgery, but he should be fine." Responded Tsunade, ignoring the real intention of the question.

"That's not what I meant, Tsunade…" said Jiraya, voice low and gravely, hand moving Naruto's hair out of his eyes.

Jiraya's movement's and actions toward the boy, including the way he starred at him spoke of the deep caring the two had gained for each other. Tsunade, who was watching the pair, related it to a father and son but considering Jiraya's relationship to the fourth Hokage it was no surprise

Tsunade looked at Naruto and sighed deeply.

"You may all stay here if you would like, the nurses will be in shortly to prep Naruto for surgery." Said Tsunade turning her gaze away from the boy in question. "Gai, Kakashi and Jiraya, please follow me…"

Tsunade turned and walked out the door, held open by Shizune. The Jounin's and Sannin followed, knowing that they were going to learn something for their ears only.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Lee, directing the question tot Tenten

"I have no idea, but I guess we're not invited." She said, moving herself closer to Neji.

"Yeah I suppose…" said Lee, he in turn moving closer to Hinata smiling at her.

Within the Hokage's Office at the hospital

"So, why did you want us to come with you?" asked Kakashi, already knowing that this had something to do with the demon housed in Naruto.

"Because, Jiraya seems to think the transplant is dangerous…" said Tsunade "And I think it's a good idea to put down any fears before they take hold, so what's your reasoning for being afraid...?"

"Well, he does have a demon in him for starters…" interjected a serious Gai

"I'm not so stupid that I wouldn't have taken that into consideration…" said Tsunade. "And as such I've studied it and found that it should be fine."

"Would you mind explaining why you are so confident to me?" asked Jiraya, staring intently.

"It is because of what I saw when I came to the rooftop." Said Tsunade " The blood left over by their bodies was glowing with a pink aura…"

"The glow…I thought I was just seeing things…" said Kakashi under his breath.

"Ah, so you saw it to did you Kakashi?" asked Tsunade, a sly grin on her face. "Yes, that was my first hint that it would work. The second was that Naruto couldn't heal himself, which as you know Kakashi, is very odd."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, remembering Naruto's healing prowess from team seven's first Genin missions.

"This led me to believe that Naruto, somehow, had separated part of himself and transferred it to Sakura, thereby not allowing his chakra to flow properly and as such not allow him to heal. I believe this is also why he isn't awake yet, because for all intents and purposes, he should be." Continued Tsunade

"So what does that all mean exactly?" asked Jiraya, scratching his head.

"Well, I believe that they are linked now, their chakra mixed through their free flowing blood and somehow this caused their chakra profiles to match exactly. So, my theory is that the demon in Naruto moved part of its essence into Sakura, and changed Naruto or possibly Sakura…or maybe even both of their profiles so that they would match." Said Tsunade, slightly absorbed into her own thoughts.

"So...what your saying is that the fox, which was sealed in Naruto by the fourth Hokage, somehow broke the seal and leaked out of it into sakura throught he chakra flow in both of their blood streams?" asked Kakashi, rather confused.

"Not exactly, you see the fourth's seal is essentially perfect…however, it does rely on the will of the holder to keep it strong…so I believe that Naruto subconsciously allowed this to happen so that he might be able to save Sakura." Said Tsunade

"Your saying that the boy, though he was unconscious, made that kind of decisions?" gasped Gai

"Yes that's exactly what she's saying, and I wouldn't exactly say it was impossible for Naruto…after all he's done some pretty impressive stuff over the years." Responded Jiraya, finally grasping the situation.

"So, does she have the seal for the fox now?" asked Kakashi

"Not in any way visible yet, like I said this was only a theory, though there is quite a bit of evidence to support it." Said Tsunade. "Though after the actual transplant, she probably will. After all, Naruto's entire body acted as a controller for the seal and as such every inch of him has the part of the whole seal. So, she will likely become a part of the whole seal as well, and as such they will be invariably linked."

"So, Sakura is going to house that…thing then?" asked Kakashi, unable to grasp the concept.

"It is the most likely outcome, though we won't know exactly what will happen until we let everything run it's course." Said Tsunade "Which, by the way, is in an hour."

"An hour?" exclaimed Kakashi, his protective drive kicking in "Don't you have to ask her parents?"

"Sakura is legally of age, and I don't actually want to give her parents the choice…" sighed Tsunade "After all, what parent wants to choose between letting their child die or letting them house a greater demon…"

"But, you can't just act without consulting someone with authority over her, after all she is unconscious…" said Kakashi, voice becoming weaker.

"Actually, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama as both the Hokage and Sakura's master holds legal authority over her when she or her parents are not present…" said Shizune convincingly.

"Seriously?" asked Jiraya

"Yes, it is both a blessing and a curse in this case, after all it is not an easy decision, but I believe Naruto will be able to give Sakura guidance on how to handle the beast. He does, after all, have a great heart even with the influence of the demon." Said Tsunade

"Yes I agree, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad for her, Naruto will coach her. He loves the girl enough to where it would probably give him the resolve to rein in the fox even more for her sake." Said Jiraya, smiling at Kakashi confidently

"Yes, I know you right…but still we're not giving her a choice…" said Kakashi, annoyingly stubborn

"Look, Kakashi, her choices are to have the surgery or die, there is no in between or compromise on this one." Said Tsunade, frustration clearly present in her voice. "It is the only way, and personally I would rather see her live."

"As would I." said Gai, coming up beside his friend and rival giving him his trademark smile.

The gathered looked to Kakashi a final time and received a sad nod from the man.

"Alright then, Shizune, prep Sakura for surgery and see that the nurses take care of Naruto. After that move them to the operating room within the hour." Tsunade commanded, suddenly very serious.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Shizune moving out of the room and quickly going to make the arrangements.

"This is it, I hope I'm right…" said Tsunade under her breath, unbeknownst that a certain Sannin was right next to her.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I've never known you to be wrong when it truly counts…" said Jiraya, causing Tsunade to smile "I just thank god your aren't gambling!"

Across the hospital a loud crash could be heard, and from far away a dust cloud could be seen falling from a wall that was cracked in the shape of a man.

Back in the office, Tsunade was cracking her knuckles loudly, an implanted Jiraya behind her unconscious, while two terrified jounin looked on.

"For a minute there I actually thought you were being sweet…" growled Tsunade.


	7. In the Valley of the Mind

Darkness shrouded her vision, its shadow encompassing all of her surroundings, and she was frightened. Yet the place was comfortable in a sense, she felt that in some way she knew the place well, though she had no idea why.

It was cold as well and as such she was hugging herself, drawing her knees into her chest in an attempt to warm her vital torso.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, allowing certain features to be made out that neither alleviated nor increased her uneasiness.

She had woken up in this spot and hadn't moved, seeing as how she had no idea where she was it seemed the most appropriate course of action. After all, the last place she remembered being was on the rooftop trying to protect Naruto…though from what she couldn't remember. However, she did remember feeling a splitting pain and the encroaching shadow.

"Naruto…" sobbed Sakura, her current predicament forgotten as her worry for her dear friend took hold.

"Don't worry Sakura; Naruto is fine for the moment…" came a sudden deep voice from the surrounding void

A blast of red light followed, battling the darkness for dominance, and pushing it back further into the void from whence it came.

Sakura, blinded by the sudden occurrence of light, closed her eyes and brought her hands up to shield them from further punishment.

The light slowly receded, leaving a golden glow around her, and exposing the four walls of the room she occupied.

Moving her hands down Sakura surveyed her surroundings. Around her was a gold and wood room, torches lighting the area, allowing for the cold to recede as well.

As she swiveled her head about she found, a once overlooked, floating blue crystal near the left side of the room at least ten meters away from her. It seemed to be made of glass, shining in the light casting glancing beams in all directions, and as such directing a dazzling glare at Sakura, defeating any analysis by sight.

Intrigued, and seeing it as the only lead she had to her location, Sakura moved closer to it. She seem drawn in to the object in the oddest of ways, it was just inviting in a sense. Something about it just seemed to make Sakura want to hold it. But as she got closer her fear grew, as did the pull. The contradicting feelings overpowering her, and then the pain came. Her head started to pound, and it hurt greater with every step, the pain greater then than anything she had ever felt and her only want was to scream.

"GET AWAY FROM IT!" yelled the voice once again

Sakura grunted in pain, nearly throwing herself in the opposite direction from her heading. Slowly the pain receded as her distance furthered from the floating gem.

Sakura sat down breathing heavily, wiping the sweat off her brow, and starred at the crystal trying to see through the glare what was inside.

Sakura concentrated on one spot, allowing her squinting eyes to adjust to the almost overpowering glare, willing herself to see through it. Then there was a flash of gold… and another… and another. All flashes accompanied by a small flash of black slightly below it. She starred harder at the continuous rhythm of color, until finally she saw what could only be blonde hair, and below it, the face of her dear friend.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura desperately, concern for her friend overpowering her doubts and fears. She moved out of her seated position and began to run towards the crystal again only to be cut off by a large fox…with nine tails.

"Don't Go Near Him!" growled the fox, his mouth barely moving "If you get to close to him without understanding why he is here, you will die along with him."

Sakura fell back, scrambling back, trying to put as much space between her and the fox, only to run into a wall.

Kyuubi turned to face her, canines over his lips, providing a very intimidating sight.

"Why? Why are you here?" yelled Sakura, her face the epitome of terror, knowing full well what the fox in front of her was. "The Fourth defeated you, you should be dead!"

Kyuubi snarled "He did not defeat me! He sealed me…"

Sakura shrank back, what little courage available before fading into the air. In the face of such a demon what else was she to do but to fear, especially with the feral look the demon was giving her.

Kyuubi caught himself, and lied down in a submissive gesture, trying to prove he wasn't a threat, "I 'm sorry Sakura, I by no means wanted to frighten you, I'm actually trying to help you out of your situation."

'Liked I'd believe anything that would come out of demon's mouth' thought Sakura, backing away from the fox further expecting a trap from the void surroundings, paranoia taking over.

"Look I don't care if you don't believe me…" said Kyuubi sighing, somehow aware of exactly what she was thinking, "But you do care bout him don't your…?"

Kyuubi moved his head, using his snout to point at Naruto, indicating him as the object of his statement.

Sakura, following his gesture paled slightly, fear forgotten for the moment and courage returning in the realization that Naruto was possibly in danger.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura slowly in concern for her friend, keeping her tone as level as possible.

"I'll tell you but you have to stop fearing me first…" said Kyuubi a slight grin, or what could be considered a grin on a fox, appearing on his face.

Sakura sat forward, overpowering her fear with new found will, and starred straight at the fox, gaze unwavering.

"Alright, but only if you agree to not harm him…" said Sakura with great strength.

The fox laughed a booming laugh suddenly, apparently finding the statement very funny though fro reasons that Sakura was unaware of.

"I could no sooner hurt him then myself." Said Kyuubi, panting slightly.

Sakura's eyebrow arched in confusion, her brain trying to analyze the ever changing situation.

"Truthfully, I'm surprised that you didn't ask me to spare you of harm." Said Kyuubi, studying her lightly "But I suppose that is part of your character, I can see why Kit values you so highly…"

"Kit?" thought Sakura, staring in blank confusion for the third time.

"Naruto, that's who I mean. Though, so you know, your actually kit too…I do have a more personal nickname but he'll have to tell you that eventually." Said Kyuubi smirking allowing his features to become softer. "Now, why don't we make things a little less tense shall we…"

Sakura starred closely as Kyuubi began to shrink, becoming what could only be called a juvenile fox.

"Ah, now that is less intimidating isn't it…" said Kyuubi, now busily jumping and prancing around, apparently enjoying his new appearance.

Sakura nodded slowly, gulping in awe of the sudden change of the demon to something very…cute.

"So…" squeaked Sakura "Explain to me why you seem to know Naruto?"

"Oh, that's simple, it's because I was sealed into him by the fourth when he was but an infant." Said Kyuubi matter-of-factly.

Sakura starred in shock, unable to stop herself from speaking. "Bullshit!"

Kyuubi's ears perked up at this, a slight chuckle emanating from his throat. "Now I have to say I never imagined a sweet little girl like you know such a bad word."

Sakura quickly covered her mouth in recognition of her statement. But reconsidered her movement soon there after.

'Wait a minute, this is a demon I'm talking to, and why the hell should I care what I say to him…' thought Sakura

"Yes, why the hell indeed." Laughed the Fox

Sakura's eyes locked into a connection with the foxes at this.

"How do you keep doing that?" asked Sakura

"Doing what?" asked Kyuubi, a sly grin on his face.

"How do you keep reading my mind?" growled Sakura

"The answer, like all things, will come in its good time." Said Kyuubi, still grinning. "Now back to the subject at hand, I was sealed in Naruto, as a last ditch effort by the fourth to save the village from me. Naruto was chosen because he was yet untouched by the taint of man, and as he was an infant his body would be able to grow and incorporate the seal thereby making it stronger. Also, he really was the only infant the fourth could use effectively."

Sakura, realizing that she had no way out save to ask resigned her self to the question, "How was it that Naruto was the only choice?"

"Well, he was the fourth's son, and as such the genetics allowed the seal to be completed perfectly and without flaw." Said Kyuubi

"WHAT? Yelled Sakura, surprise more then taking control of her thoughts for the moment.

Kyuubi's pulled back his head at the sound, his ears lying flat, "Damn you loud…"

Sakura started breathing heavily, bringing an image of the mature Naruto to the front of her mind. The long hair, the calm feature and even his knew mild manner spoke highly of his ancestry. In fact the only thing that didn't seem to be from his apparent father were the whisker marks. It was so obvious that she wondered why she hadn't seen it before, and if that was true, then the likely hood of the rest of it being true was a lot greater. But the new information begged the question, who was the mother?

"By the lack of screeching I would say you've calmed down slightly, though I was under the impression that humans didn't have to pant to relieve tension." Said Kyuubi slyly, receiving a glare from Sakura that chilled even his bones.

Sakura stopped her glare, returning to a more solemn expression and asked the question beating at her mind, "…Who is his mother?"

"His mother? Shizune…the hokage's assistant." Said Kyuubi casually

"Shizune?" gasped Sakura "When the hell did that happen…"

"About nineteen years ago to be exact…" said Kyuubi "Which would have made her about eighteen I believe. A fine age to bear children."

"Nineteen years, that would have been at least two years before you came, which means they must have been married or something…." said Sakura silently, her thinking cap on

"I don't pretend to be an expert on the human mating process, I would recommend you just ask her when you see her." Said Kyuubi, annoyed at getting off topic.

"But why hasn't she come forward and told Naruto about it?" asked Sakura, a slight plead to her voice.

"As I said that would be a question for her not me…" said Kyuubi, moving forward and placing his head on Sakura's lap.

Sakura tensed slightly, this wasn't making any sense. Not only was the legendary greater demon laying on her lap, however cutely, but apparently the demon was also sealed within her dearest friend since before she had known him, and that friend in turn was apparently the son of both the Yodaime and Shizune-sama…what the hell was going on?

Sakura grunted, placing her face in her hands in frustration.

Kyuubi yawned, "You know for all your intelligent and probing questions, you fail to ask the most important to you…Why are you talking to me?"

Sakura's face came up out of her hands recognition clear on her face, it was indeed a question she hadn't considered and was also just as important as the fox made it seem, and though she still did not trust the fox fully, she had to take the chance.

"Alright, I'll bite, why are you here with me?" asked Sakura

"Quite simply, because Kit wanted to protect you." Said Kyuubi

"That was simple, it made no sense…" said Sakura glaring at the fox strongly.

"Ok…see if you can follow me here…" said Kyuubi, sighing slightly to cover his gulp of apprehension from her glare. He had to admit that Naruto was right to be afraid of her wrath. "You were injured protecting him, as he was you, this much you know. However, your wounds had landed in such a way that they caused extensive damage to vital areas. As such you both were bleeding in, well, floods. Now, as you know, your blood carries a small chakra signature, I believe you call it your chakra profile. Following me so far?"

"Of course…" said Sakura rather offended

"Alright. The amount of blood loss you incurred caused it to run and reach each other, and as such intermingle. Your chakra profiles mixed and combined, and part of me was transferred to you." Said Kyuubi watching Sakura's face. "You see, Naruto never had his own true chakra signature, he was always in limbo because of my influence, however, when his blood touched yours his profile changed to match it in an effort to save you."

"Save me?" asked Sakura, rather surprised.

"Yes…" sighed Kyuubi " You see when you protected him from the attack, using yourself as a shield of sorts, you took about fifty hits to your back, two of which landed directly in your kidney's, shredding them beyond repair."

Sakura gasped at this, she knew the implications of such an injury, and if her calculations were correct, there wasn't a soul in Konoha that would be able to give her the transplant she needed to live.

"However, Naruto's feelings for you being what they are, he subconsciously changed his profile so that he could be a donor for you, and thereby save your life…although I must admit I did have a small role in nudging him foreword in that but the final choice was his." Continued Kyuubi

"So my kidneys are gone then…" said Sakura in a shocked haze.

"Yes… and at the moment you're going through the transplantation surgery with Naruto as your donor, and if you weren't you body would die in two days." Said Kyuubi solemnly

"But, why would he do all this for me, he was grievously injured, not to mention unconscious!" said Sakura, emotions riddling her face, though which ones could only be left to conjecture.

"Aren't you thinking at all? The boy has been in love with you since you were toddlers…" snarled Kyuubi, compassion for the brat shinning through his exterior; he really did wish the girl would catch on quicker for Kit's sake.

Suddenly, a slash of light appeared before Sakura's eyes, blocking out everything else. Images of events flashed through her mind at incredible speeds, yet she was able to hear all of it.

"Sakur-chan!...Sakrua-chan…I'll help you with that Sakura-chan….I'll practice with you if you want Sakura-Chan…Yes, One free Ramen COUPON!...Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back, I promise…" said Naruto's voice coming through the images.

"What is all this?" gasped Sakura

"His memories…it should really be surprising that they are mostly about you…well you and ramen anyway." Said Kyuubi, adding a slight spark of disgust to the favorite food of his host.

Sakura watched in disbelief, image after image flowed by, until finally one caught her eye. "Wait, stop it there…"

The images slowed, finally leaving an image of Naruto fighting Gaara, to save her…

"I though Sasuke saved me from Gaara then…" said Sakura

"That wuss?" laughed Kyuubi rolling onto his back "That boy couldn't defeat himself, let alone a that demon."

"Sasuke-kun is not a wuss!" yelled Sakura, glaring down at the fox.

Kyuubi sighed in aggravation, his voice gravely, "He paled in the face of Orchimaru, while Naruto faced him down to save him and you, only to be hurt substantially. He also relied on that cursed seal given to him by the very same man that nearly killed Naruto and You, eventually loosing control and almost killing Naruto, who wouldn't kill him even though my power would let him because of a promise to you. And finally, He took the easy rout, pursuing power without effort. In the end the boy is a traitor and cannot go any farther then he already has and is beyond saving…but that's just my opinion, Kit still wants to save him."

Sakura's face fell during Kyuubi's statements, each one like a searing dagger jammed into her heart, breaking down the walls of mistruths she had built around it. In the end it left her with only the grim reality of Sasuke's actions.

Sakura looked up, slightly recovered but eyes becoming wet, "Why does he still want to save him?"

Kyuubi groaned in frustration, "I thought you were supposed to be smart. Haven't you noticed, through all this, that boy is utterly devoted to you? He would kill himself to keep you happy, and he almost did to bring your "Sasuke-Kun" back to you, just so you would love someone other then him. Truthfully, I don't understand his thought patterns but that's my problem."

"But why? Why would he do this…" sobbed Sakura, more to herself to the fox.

"Hmmm… this should answer your questions…" said the fox moving the images forward to one of the last.

The image appeared, the rooftops of Konoha its backdrop, and the event itself happening only three days ago. Naruto had stopped a fear on his face, but not a fear for his safety but rather one of his burden waking up.

Sakura watched as her past self snuggled up into Naruto's chest and yawned leaving a smile on her face, Naruto starring at her with a soft smile on his face. She remember the comfort of that night, the contentment, and it brought a slight flush to her face…as well as made the dams of her eyes finally break sending tears down the side of her face.

"He really does care for me doesn't he…" giggled Sakura sadly.

"Yes, it's about time you figured that out, he is convinced that you don't return the feeling s however. Rather that you like that wuss…" said Kyuubi, moving the image to Sasuke, fully transformed and holding his hand through Naruto's chest. "This one to be specific…"

Sakura shivered, how could he have survived that, and why hadn't he fought back at his full capacity she wondered…but she knew the answer…it was her…it was always about her with him, and it had taken her this long to figure that out.

"I'm sorry that I had to show you this, Kit wouldn't want me too…but you deserve to know…" said Kyuubi

Sakura's hand moved up on the fox's stomach and started to scratch, eliciting a low groan from the now very comfortable quadrupeds.

"No it's alright, thank you Kyuubi…I'm glad I know…" sighed Sakura, stopping her ministrations to get up making the fox whine, very uncharacteristic for a greater demon.

"You know, whining really doesn't suit you…" said Sakura, giggling slightly.

"I wasn't whining…greater demons never whine…" said Kyuubi, embarrassment apparent on his face.

Sakura laughed, "About that greater demon bit, I suppose you're the reason why the towns people have always treated him badly then?"

"Yes, the reason neither you nor your friends knew was that a law is in place that disables the adults from tell people not of age about it. Though you and your friends will be of age shortly, so I assume they will all know of it before the end of this year." Said Kyuubi

"Hmm…" grunted Sakura, nodding her head, she would have to deal with that when it came. "So, why is Naruto in that crystal…?"

"Bout time you asked…it's a part of his psyche, as well as mine, it links you to his thoughts and life force and vice versa. As well as to his abilities, which he will have to explain to you in due course…" said Kyuubi "For now, you just have to agree to the transplant…"

"But, if I do that I'll become like him right…" said Sakura, a slight flush on her face.

"Yes…" said Kyuubi, ears sagging lightly.

Sakura knelled, smiling broadly, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

Kyuubi perked up, a hopeful look pronounced on his face, "Walk towards the crystal and touch it, though I warn you it will hurt. But now that you know what it means for both you and him, you will be able to understand and they by survive.

"Alright then…" said Sakura, standing back up, readying herself mentally for the journey she was about undertake, reflecting on the previous pain.

'I'll just have to endure it…' thought Sakura, moving slowly towards the crystal.

"Alright, it's one, the transplant was successful…now all that's left is to close them both up and leave it to fate." said the tired form of Tsunade, visibly drained as to be expected.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama….I'll close Naruto…" said Shizune, absentmindedly running a hand through the blonde locks of the boy.

Tsunade smiled, "Alright let's begin…"

One hour later

The last stitch in place, Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over, the transplant was done and the dialysis machine had been removed, everything else was left to time and the strength of her will.

"Tsunade-sama" came a voice from behind her, sounding rather scarred."

"Yes, what is it?" asked Tsunade, turning only to be faced with an unexpected sight.

Naruto's and Sakura's mouths and eyes were open, wide open and beams of orange-red light erupted forth. Red flames of chakra rushed up form the ground swirling around the two, causing the sheets that covering their bodies to be removed, exposing their sewed wounds, which were rapidly healing over.

It was then that the shocked still Tsunade regained herself. Surveying the situation for probable cause her eyes landed on the red seal on both Naruto and Sakura's stomachs. The seal glowed as if ablaze, showing the demon's presence in both of them. Tsunade, smiled, her theory had been correct.

However, while starring at the seal something started happening. The left side of the seal started to stretch and a single line of glyphs ran up their left sides slowly. It started to run its way over each rib, eventually wrapping around the left shoulder and flowing down their left arms. It finally stopped at their hands wrapping a red ring of glyphs around their left ring finger.

The spreading red seal ended, glowing once more in a brilliant flaming red only to turn into its original dark black.

All together everything that had happened so suddenly faded. The light left their faces, and the two ninjas appeared as if nothing was wrong, though they were still asleep.

Tsunade walked forward, albeit staggering lightly, and check over them. Sakura's pulse had become stronger and it seemed her chakra circulation system had been completely repaired, incorporating the new organ perfectly. All of the cuts and bruises were gone and their seemed to be nothing wrong, and when she checked over Naruto it was much the same.

'I suppose it worked, though I wasn't expecting such a show…' thought Tsunade

Tsunade cleared her voice and addressed the shocked nurses, "Take them to their rooms…"

"H…Hai…" stammered the nurses moving about their jobs as only years of training and experience could provide given the circumstances.

The nurses moved the two ninja's out of the operation room with their accompanying IV's. Tsunade and Shizune watching as they went, starring at the door long after they were gone.

Tsunade was the first to move, going to a close by sink to wash her arms of the stench their blood had left. Shizune following close behind as always.

Tsunade laughed, "I guess I'll have to deal with Naruto calling m Obaasan again."

Shizune giggled, "Yes, I suppose you will, though I must admit I've always envied you for that."

"Really? Well, I'll call you obaasan if you want Shizune…" said Tsunade, chuckling slightly at the glare she received, but becoming serious. "He really has become a great man Shizune…"

"Yes…" sighed Shizune "He grows more like him every day…"

Tsunade nodded, "hmm, and he's getting ever closer to his goal of being hokage...not that surprising considering his lineage I suppose, right Shizune…"

Shizune looked down, blushing slightly, refusing to answer, only to get a sly grin out of her mistress.

"Well, Shizune I have an order for you alright, it takes precedence over everything else." Said Tsunade

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…" said Shizune, snapping to slight attention

"You are going to be Naruto's personal nurse, you are charged with his care, and as such will tend to his every need." Said Tsunade, enjoying the look of shock on Shizune's face.

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I refuse." Said Shizune looking away from her mistress.

"No you don't…" said Tsunade, voice becoming harsh. "You don't have a choice this time, it's a direct order from your Hokage, do you understand!"

Shizune glared at Tsunade, a harsher glare than Tsunade had ever received from her assistant, yet in the end it was Shizune who looked away.

"Yes, Hokage-sama…" said Shizune quietly, defeated and moving to the door.

"Shizune, on last thing…" said Tsunade

Shizune turned back, a questioning look on her face. "Yes?"

"This is your time, I don't know what happened back then, but no matter what the problem is, you owe it to him to at least let him get to know you, outside of your secretarial job that is." Said Tsuande, a caring smile on her face.

Shizune starred for a while, looking directly at Tsunade, as if trying to see her soul. Finally, Shizune blushed looking down and nodded, turning and walking out the door.

'I hope this turns out alright…It's been too hard on her forth…' thought Tsuande, after Shizune left looking up to the ceiling. 'She's too good to keep caring that hole in her heart…and hopefully he can fill both your and his own spaces.'


	8. Minor Pain, Minor Pleasure

The light broke through the blonde's eyelids, rousing him from the long seemingly endless sleep he had been seemingly trapped in. His dreams had been cold, and lonely. Even the fox, who was a constant commentator in his head, seemed to be vacant and lost. Needless to say it had confused him.

Still, they were just dreams in the end, though he couldn't help feel some of it them could have been real…after all he had heard something in his dream that he always wished he would hear.

"He really does care for me…"

Acknowledgement from Sakura-Chan. But then again, she loved Sasuke, and he would always just be the 2nd man. It wasn't that bad he supposed, at the very least he would always be by her side, to protect her and her happiness for eternity. It was a small happiness, but at least it was something he could grasp.

Naruto sighed, opening his eyes and stretching, his gaze falling around his hospital room. It was white and overly clean, smelling of disinfectants and other chemicals. He always hated this place, hated feeling trapped, yet he always ended up here.

He knew why he was here; after all he remembered the pain and the touch of Sakura as he fell into her arms. But he seemed fine now.

A flash of color caught his eye, yellow and black, he get a better look and found something rather unexpected. A Sunflower, it was beautiful and freshly picked. It was trying to face the sun, the creases on its stem indicated such, but since it had no grounding it had lost the ability.

Naruto reached out, shifting the flower and moving it gently into its intended direction, noticing a slight reduction in tension in the flower, as if relaxed in his presence as well as the sun light.

'I wonder who brought it….Sakura-Chan maybe?' thought Naruto

'Nope, sorry kit, she's in the room next to you…along with one of your kidney's…' said Kyuubi, though softer, as if not completely there, but more likely afraid of Naruto's reaction.

'She's Hurt?' asked Naruto, surprised and worry for his friend quite evident in his voice. 'How?'

'Protecting you actually, caused both of her kidney's to be shredded, even being torn out in some areas…' said Kyuubi, a grimace shown in his voice as well as Naruto's face at the prospect.

Naruto's grimace eventually gave way to a sad smile, 'I failed…'

'Yeah, but some times you have to let other people protect you kit…and you didn't force her…she wanted to protect you…' sighed Kyuubi, he was getting to like human emotions slightly, they played well on his few tender spots...and it annoyed him greatly.

'Yeah…' thought Naruto 'so, who put the flower there then?'

"Oh good, your awake Naruto-Kun…" said Shizune giggling, carrying a bucket. "I was afraid I was going to have to give you a bath while you were still in bed…that far too much trouble."

'Ummm…yeah the lady with the bucket put it there…' said Kyuubi, trying not to laugh as the full meaning of Shizune's words started to trace across Naruto's face.

'Really?...wait…did she just say…' thought Naruto, apprehension apparent.

'Yep.' Smiled Kyuubi, laughing.

'Bastard…' started Naruto, only to be cut off by Kyuubi, who knew there was a large string of curses following the first.

"Thank you for the flower Shizune-san…" said Naruto, blushing slightly as he focused his attention on the woman in front of him. He was always embarrassed that he felt so comfortable around her…he just could help it, everything about her just felt…well…comfortable and safe.

Shizune looked at him puzzled, "How did you know I put it there?"

"Kyuubi, he told me that you've did…" said Naruto, still blushing.

'The fox…' though Shizune, face turning hard. "Ah, yes I almost forgot about him…"

Shizune smiled, "Well, no matter, we need to get you clean…Strip!"

"No that's okay…I think I smell fine…" said Naruto backing further into the pillow then should have been possible.

Shizune's smile went away, changing into an almost feral grin, accompanied by a blank commanding stare. "Naruto, I'm in charge of your care, as such you will do as I tell you or I will force you too…do you understand…"

Naruto, in all his rebellious glory, tried to get away but was promptly snagged by the collar and yanked back, the door he had partially opened slammed back to be closed.

Outside the sounds of yelping and tearing clothes caused stares and tear drops galore, but they eventually went about their jobs as the sounds died down.

Humming softly, Shizune, took the now robe clad Naruto out of his room towards the hospital baths in a wheel chair. Both knew he was more then capable of walking at this point, but that doesn't really matter when the Hokage herself commanded complete bed rest.

Naruto sat on the wooden bench, defeated and sulking. Listening to the sounds of Shizune disrobing and getting into a large towel to begin the bathing process, all the while humming a tune.

Shizune entered through the curtain, closing it behind her, wearing the pink and white bathing towel quite common in hot springs, causing Naruto to blush and look away. Shizune giggled slightly at his face, and continued to hum her tune as she moved behind him.

She filled the bucket she had brought with soap and water, allowing the foam to build up, and let the wash rags soak up as much as she could. She then poured some warm water on Naruto to permit the soap to better clean him.

After all the preparations done she reached for the rag, gathering soapy foam on it in the process.

"Alright, right arm up…" said Shizune, tone soft and kind, and restarted her tune.

'That tune…what is it…" thought Naruto

"Ok, now the left arm…" said Shizune, watching Naruto's left arm raise in response. 'His body is just like his fathers…'

Shizune went about scrubbing; movement's soft and comforting causing a contented sight to come from Naruto.

Shizune giggled at the action, so much like her husband, "And you complained…"

Naruto groaned as she set to wok on his shoulders, massaging them and removing whatever tension her medically trained hands could find.

Moving her hands down, Shizune began humming again causing a twang of recognition in Naruto's mind yet again. Running the rag over his back she traced every scar from his many battles, including the new ones.

'He really is like his father…and he even has his smile…' though Shizune emotions riddled across her face, concentrations causing her to stop humming.

Naruto stirred, reaching back and grasping her hand to get her attention.

"Please don't stop humming…" said Naruto softly, a look of pleading on his face.

"What?" asked Shizune, so caught up in her own thoughts she had failed to understand him.

"Please continue to hum, I don't know why but it makes me feel very…well I don't know what it makes me feel exactly but I know its good…" said Naruto blushing

Shizune's emotion ridden face gave way to one of only happiness, a very broad smile, though Naruto could not see it. Signs of tears very present on her face and her eyes as she began her humming once again.

'So he does remember something of us then…' thought Shizune washing him again, thinking of his first baths as a baby. She was the only one Naruto wouldn't splash…in fact the one time that the Fourth had tried it he looked like a smothered sloth his hair was so matted.

"Thank you" said Naruto, leaning slightly back into her hands.

Shizune finished with the back, moving around him to his front. Taking her soap laden rage, she began to wash his chest and a leg, still humming the tune, oblivious to Naruto's growing discomfort in the situation.

"Well then, you have a choice, I can finish washing you, or you can do that part yourself…" said Shizune pointing at Naruto's towel covered crotch, chuckling at his flinch.

"I'll do that myself I think…" said Naruto, a small pathetic voice replacing his usual optimistic one.

Shizune smiled, clapping her hands together and smiled at him.

"Then I'll do you hair" said Shizune, the prospect apparently quite fun for her.

"Ummm, won't you be able to see…" asked Naruto, unable to finish the sentence.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen it before…" Shizune giggled, knowing full well how true her statement was. "But if you're worried I'll be paying attention to your hair so I won't be looking…"

With that Shizune moved around again, placing some shampoo on her hand and began working it into a lather as Naruto began to wash…himself.

With enough lather gathered Shizune reached up into his blonde locks, soaping them up thoroughly. This way and that, with no particular pattern involved, making his hair rather tangled and messy looking under the foaming shampoo.

'Funny she washes it the same way I do…otherwise it comes out all flat and neat' thought Naruto, following Shizune's odd mismatched hand movements over his scalp, allowing her slightly massaging hands to take over his brain and her humming to fill his ears.

'He has his father's hair, it's just as soft.' Thought Shizune, feeling the soft strands pass in between her fingers like silk.

Naruto, immersed in the scalp massage, began to fall asleep, was shock awake as Ice cold water crashed over him. Naruto jumped slamming his face into the wall, trying to get away from the icy needles attempting to pierce his skin.

"Naruto?" exclaimed Shizune, turning Naruto over quickly, to her horror seeing that his nose was broken. "Oh damnit!"

A loud popping noise was heard as Naruto's nose set itself and healed right before her eyes, a small amount of red chakra leaving the area like smoke.

Shizune looked at him, as his blue eyes opened, only his eyes weren't blue anymore, they had some red in them now.

Naruto watched Shizune, trying to study the look that was crossing over her face, but it seemed to increase in difficulty as time went on, leaving him with only one choice, confusion.

Her face suddenly fell when she looked right at him, at his eyes. He saw it then, a look of mixed caring and fear, as if loosing something. He reached for her, or at least tried to, trying to comfort her in someway. But before his arms could even reach her she was gone, running out the curtain, leaving nothing but tears and a few words in her wake.

"I'm sorry…"

Minutes Later

Naruto was dressed, still stunned by Shizune's rapid exit. He was drowning in the questions of it all.

"I wonder what she was sorry for." Naruto wondered, not noticing the small cough from his friendly neighborhood fox.

Naruto, dressed in a hospital gown, moved outside. He thought it best to go back to his room, knowing that if he went anywhere else Shizune may get in trouble and at this point, no matter her reasons for running like she did, that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

At least that was the plan…but that went out the window when he heard a sweet voice he had been missing, though with a slight gruffness that he could not place, once again oblivious to Kyuubi's nervous actions.

"Ino, damit get off, your cutting off my air!" yelled Sakura, apparently just having awoken as Ino was just now causing her problems.

"Uh-Uh" whined Ino sobbing, chuckling could be heard coming from the same area.

"I would say she's not letting go Sakura." Said Kiba, enjoying the show thoroughly.

"Hey, you guys could always lend me a hand ya know!" said Sakura, glaring angrily at the gathered people in her room.

"No, we're all enjoying the show to much for that…" said Neji leaning against the wall, and uncharacteristic smirk on his face drawing the stares of everyone in the room. "What…?"

"Nothing…" said Kiba, looking astonished.

"It wouldn't help anyway forehead girl. I'm not letting go for at least another five minutes…" said Ino, grip tightening.

Sakura grimaced, "Fine Fine!1 Ino-Pig, just loosen up a bit would you! I only have one kidney, and I'd like to keep it!"

The gather people laughed. Sakura had apparently finally accepted that Ino wasn't letting go, stroking the blonde's hair lightly causing her sobbing to subside.

The thoughtful looks on everyone's faces were quite warming, she had made quite a few friends; Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, and obviously Ino. The only ones missing were Shikamaru and Temari and they had priorities of their own. Then their were the ones who she wished were there…but that couldn't be changed.

Sakura felt a little tickle in the back of her mind, eyes seeming to grow wider then should be possible as she shot her head to the left, her sudden movement causing like action of the gathered in concern for her sudden reaction.

"Naruto-kun…" gasped Hinata, surprised as the rest to see him up and about so soon, and unescorted. Sakura remained peculiarly silent.

It took the sharp action of one dog emulating man to knock the silence away.

"BAKA!" yelled Kiba, punching Naruto hard in the back of the head. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be in bed!"

Naruto raised his head back up, his usual retort never coming, and leveled his stare with that of Sakura, matching her gaze. Mesmerized in the pools of green that were her eyes, now laced with red like his own. Unbeknownst to them both the red began to glow slightly in the heat of their gaze.

"Oi Oi, Naruto! Aren't you listening!" continued Kiba, thoroughly annoyed.

"That's enough Kiba…let him be…" said Neji.

Kiba glared at Neji, fangs barred and claws as the ready, only to see Neji point back at Naruto and Sakura with a slight look of annoyance. Kiba followed the annoyed gaze of his opponent, and saw exactly what he was meant to see. There was silent communication going on between the two hospitalized ninja, and even if he had started a battle hear it would have been doubtful if it would have drawn their attention away from each other.

Never being one to get rid of adrenaline quickly Kiba grunted, placing his hands in his pockets tearing slight holes with his claws, and moved to the wall fuming, a small pout apparent on his face.

Naruto and Sakura starred at each other, nothing truly needing to be said, and all being transferred through their gaze. But as the gaze continued it weakened, Sakura's eyes filling with tears disabling the connection.

"Naruto…" Sakura sobbed, a warm almost loving smile passing on her face as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Naruto starred awe struck by the beauty of the woman in front of him, unable to move in fear of breaking the scene in front of him, wishing to burn it into his eyes.

"Pregnant woman coming through, Outta the way!" came a strong female voice. Naruto was pushed into the room, stopping just short of the bed, coming face to face with Sakura, the draw unimaginable.

"Sorry about that Naruto, she's being a bit of a handful right now." Chuckled Shikamaru, well aware that the action was not one of Temari's hormone driven actions.

Naruto's hand reached forward with his right hand cupping Sakura's face, starring intently into her eyes while wiping away the tears that had fallen on her, he'd never seen something so beautiful.

Sakura watched the actions of the blonde boy, slightly awed by his compassion, and pressed her face further into the strong hand holder her face, trying to gain as much contact as possible. It was soft and strong making her feel warm and safe, and to her the memory of this man being the immature annoyance from the academy had been fully extinguished.

The others watched, surprised at such an affectionate display by the two, and Ino being the intelligent woman that she was moved away knowing that what was taking place now did not concern her in the least.

"Naruto..?" said Sakura, breaking the silence quickly

"Hai, Sakura-Chan?" replied Naruto, a soft smile laden in his face, thumb caressing the skin below her eye.

Crack

Sakura's fist slammed into the top of Naruto's head, issuing a large cracking sound…as well as a shocked faces from the surrounding people.

"Why aren't you in bed?" yelled Sakura, previous emotion being replaced with a type of rage, one that one would wish to only see after they were dead as the pain to be received would not be felt.

"hatataha…" stammered Naruto rubbing the second bump on his head.

'Damn, since when did she get so mean…I was really enjoying holding her…' thought Naruto

'I heard that…' Sakura thought back.

Naruto's mouth dropped and closed quickly, eyes falling on her left arm and the running tattoo that had newly appeared on her.

'The kidney you twit…' said Kyuubi in his head 'She shares me with you, hence you share each others minds to a certain limit, thereby she can hear what you think if you don't protect yourself correctly.

Naruto groaned, his eyes rolling, causing a giggle from the still mad but waning pink haired girl.

'Fine, I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you Sakura-Chan?' asked Naruto, a slight puppy eyed look on his face.

'Well, first you can stop with that look.' Said Sakura a rather annoyed look on her face, quickly giving way to a smile. 'Take me out for dinner when we get out of here, Naruto-Kun, and I'll forgive you.'

Naruto's eyes shot open, surprise leaving its imprint all over his features.

"Are you serious?" gasped Naruto, completely forgetting the insider communications.

Sakura giggled and nodded at him.

"You Got It!" smiled Naruto jumping up from his crouching position on the floor, doing a back flip in the process taking him outside the door. "Ok, I'm going to my room guys it was good seeing you all. Come to visit me too when you get a chance!"

With that he was gone, running across the hall opening and closing the door in one swift motion leaving the gathered, excluding Sakura, with confused expressions on their faces.

"Does anyone have any idea what happened?" asked Lee, his conclusion being the same as the others as all the heads in the room moved in the direction of Shikamaru and Temari.

They both were dumbstruck when they realized they were the target of the stares in the room.

Temari sighted, "You know what guys even we can't figure Naruto out…"

The groups' attention then fell on Sakura, whose face held a small smile.


	9. Conversations and Release

A few hours later Sakura found herself alone, her gathered friends leaving earlier to visit with Naruto or go about some errand they had to do.

Still, Sakura felt warmed. All of her acquaintances from the past years had been very kind and supportive, their true colors showing through brightly. Even Ino reverted into the girl she remembered from childhood, even if it left her with a few bruised ribs.

Sakura smiled to herself, starring at the now darkening sky indicating sleep was not to far off from being a possibility.

A knock on her door brought her out of the calmness of her day dream, bringing her into the reality that was the real world.

"Come in" said Sakura, her voice belying her annoyance.

Sakura watched the doorway as it opened, starring at a smiling Shizune, apparently here for a visit, as she was carrying flowers.

"Hello Sakura-san, how are you feeling." Said Shizune moving to the side of Sakura's bed, putting them in the vase.

Sakura smiled at her, gazing at the mixture of flowers; carnations and tulips holding sway around a single yellow rose.

"I'm fine Shizune-sama." Said Sakura "How are you?"

Shizune smiled, coming to Sakura's bed side and placing her palm on Sakura's forehead.

"No fever…" said Shizune "It looks like the kidney is working just about right."

"Of course Shizune-sama, Tsunade did it herself after all." Said Sakura

"Sakura, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that, we are of the same rank now, your not a chunnin anymore." Said Shizune, smiling and sitting down.

"I suppose your right, though it's more of a habit now…Shizune." Said Sakura, hesitating slightly over her name.

"Hmm, I see…" said Shizune "So, I here Naruto came to visit you today."

"Yes, he kind of stumbled in, though his hair was rather wet…kind of looked like a wet sloth…" said Sakura, Shizune and Sakura giggled.

"I'm afraid that's my fault, I sort of lost myself while giving him a bath and I ran out…I was worried about it but it seems you're both in good health." Said Shizune

"Shizune-sama!" scolded Sakura, albeit jokingly "Still, I can't blame you for your actions this time."

Shizune looked up, confused and slightly befuddled at the statement. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I can't blame you for your actions towards Naruto this time, after all you probably haven't been near your son in such a way in some time." Said Sakura, a shy smile on her face, darkness shrouding her eyes.

The color drained from Shizune's face, questions running past her face in quick spurts. How did she know? Did Tsunade tell her? Would she do such a thing?

Her questions were cut short, however, by the continuation of Sakura's commentary.

"Don't worry Shizune-sama, Tsunade didn't betray your secret, you of all people should know she never would." Said Sakura. "Fact is Kyuubi told me."

Shizune looked in shock, noticing the glyphs running down her left arm. Her fits clenched, but her anger could not be directed at Sakura, it was not her fault that she had Kyuubi now. No, not her fault, it was the Fourth's.

"I care about Naruto, Shizune, very much…" said Sakura, blushing slightly appearing. "And though I do not know the reasons for you not being able to be his mother, however, I hope you will eventually tell him and take your rightful place…he deserves to have a family."

Shizune starred at the floor, shame and self loathing the forbearer of loss. She knew Sakura was right, but she also knew she was afraid, not to mention the fact that if it became public knowledge that he was her and the fourth's son his chances of becoming Hokage became nil. No, she had to wait.

"I…I can't be his family yet…as much as I hate that fact I just can't…" sobbed Shizune

Sakura frowned slightly, but caring overcame sadness quite quickly.

"It doesn't matter…" said Sakura, causing Shizune's head to look up seeing Sakura running her fingers over the petals of the flowers she had brought. "You don't have to declare that you're his mother to be a true mother to him."

Sakura smiled at Shizune who looked straight at her, the realization of the truth in her words hitting her hard.

Shizune made a short bow in thanks to Sakura, who continued to smile even as she left the room.

'I hope that makes him happier…' smiled Sakura, thinking to herself while closing her thoughts 'I know that's my goal now.

Naruto's Room

A knock came through Naruto's door loud and clear with conviction very present.

The sound roused Naruto from his dozing, not quite asleep though not quite awake, as he rubbed his eyes he yawned.

'Who in the hell would be bothering me this late?' Naruto groaned inwardly, sure he heard a giggle somewhere in his head.

"Yes, who is it?" crocked Naruto

"Shizune, may I come in?" asked Shizune through the door, bringing Naruto to full alertness.

"Yes, of course, Shizune-sama." Stammered Naruto, moving around on his bed.

Shizune walked into the room, closing the door behind her only to meet a most peculiar site, that of Naruto bowing on his bed.

"Forgive me, Shizune-sama, I do not know what I did to make you run away but I swear I will do all I can to make it up to you." Said Naruto quickly and sincerely.

Shizune smiled at the bowing blonde man. Walking quickly to the boy's side, Shizune placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at her, expecting to see a face of acceptance, but was meet with on instead of concern. But before he could concern himself further however, he was pulled quickly into Shizune's arms.

Shizune pulled Naruto into her arms strongly, holding him to her chest and began stroking his hair.

"You've done nothing wrong…I just lost myself." Said Shizune, stroking Naruto's hair, playing with the strands between her fingers.

"But…" came words from the blonde boy, his voice sounding weaker then usual.

"No buts… you've done nothing wrong Naruto, you've done only good recently, and before was just a cry for attention."

Sakura's Room

Sakura felt him, Naruto was sad…very sad. She wanted to comfort him, to cradle him and keep him happy. The pull was great, and truthfully she almost acted on it, but she knew now was not her time, it was Shizune's.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window; it was going to be a long night.

Back in Naruto's Room

Minutes had passed, Shizune still held his head, and she knew her chest was wet, and really only getting wetter. But she was content, and he was spilling himself and letting his emotions take him over for once as opposed to keeping them hidden…well, the depressing ones anyway.

"You're wrong Shizune…I done some bad things recently…"

Shizune looked down at Naruto he hadn't moved but as she looked his arms come up and pulled her closer.

"How so Naruto?"

"I failed…I couldn't protect her…she was almost killed and…and…I just can't…" sobbed Naruto

Shizune knew he was talking about Sakura, who else.

"Naruto listen…" said Shizune, pulling away and raised his face. "You took a blow for her, three kunai to the back and one of your lungs was punctured, you were knocked unconscious and you couldn't do anything more. I know you think that's where it ends but it doesn't. You, by luck would have it, adapted yourself to her and as such allowed her to be saved…you saved her. You saved her…and you wanted to so much that you did it while unconscious."

"I know all this, but still I could have done more…found some way to stay awake longer…" said Naruto, continuing his rant in self loathing.

"HOW?" snapped Shizune, shocking Naruto "How could you have possibly done more then save her…there was nothing else you could have done for her, and you couldn't save her from the pain because she choose it. She could have left you Naruto, you gave her the opportunity, but she stayed with you and saved you in turn…she loved you enough to risk her life for you as you did her. Neither is a gift to be taken lightly."

"But…" sobbed Naruto, being torn away from his grief was something he wasn't expecting.

"No buts…you're a good man Naruto…" said Shizune wiping a tear from his upturned face. " More than that you're a good friend to everyone, especially Sakura. Hating yourself will only hurt them…and I know you don't want that."

"No…" said Naruto "No, I don't want that"

He smiled then in thought, what he was thinking she couldn't have known but both were content with the situation. She smiled back at him and their bodies parted.

"Thank you…" said Naruto, a shy smile still lying on his features

Shizune stooped down low, a broad smile on her face as her hand made the sign for victory, causing both of them to chuckle a bit. Shizune then did something completely unexpected to Naruto. She grabbed his head tilted it down and kissed his forehead, just as a mother would her son. In fact that's the exact image Naruto's brain presented to him, that of a mother comforting her son.

She left with a smile, moving to the door only to be stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Shizune-sama." Said Naruto in the honorific.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune turning to face him.

"Thank you, Shizune-Sama…" said Naruto, wrapping his arms around her, her face softening in the course of the action.

"Naruto-Kun…" sighed Shizune "I just did what anyone would…"

"No, you did much more Shizune…"said Naruto blushing "I think I finally know what it's like to have a mother now."

Shizune's grasp tightened on Naruto as she buried her face in his hair. She missed him, wanted him, and Naruto represented everything she had lost. She was glad that she was near him again, though at the moment controlling her emotions was proving to be a problem. God, she wanted to cry.

Shizune let go, Naruto following suite3. Moving away and backing herself through the door.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun, you don't know how much that means to me…" said Shizune holding back gasps of tears, and promptly left as not to break down in front of him again.

Naruto moved back to his bed, a grin present on his face.

Sakura's Room

She had smiled, and it wasn't because she was happy, but because he was. Her smile got bigger, this time from her own emotions, she was glad for him. Not to mention she could actually stand to go to sleep now. It was going to be easy now, especially with this overwhelming feeling from Naruto that everything was going to be alright.

Time Passed

It was sunny, and life was flowing gracefully into her window as she brushed her hair, letting the fresh air flow through the pink strands of her hair.

She was happy, very happy even. Three days had gone by without incident, save the occasional visit from her friends…well, her friends and Naruto. Those visits in particular she looked forward too. He was always such a lift from the daily grind that a hospital presents and, surprise of surprises, he proved to be very good at holding and intelligent conversation. When she had asked him about the seemingly sudden change he had just grunted saying, "There was no reason to show off about it…and in either case I got more attention being the class clown."

Sakura chuckled at the memory, it had really shocked her, truthfully she wasn't even sure how smart he was anymore since he had something to say about everything and…he had even managed to prove her wrong on a few things. Though she was pretty sure that he was still a little below her on the intelligence factor, after all she could still stump him occasionally.

The thought of the blonde haired boy brought the reality of her workings to light however. Her constant brushing and primping of her hair, trying to make herself look as good as possible with the limits obviously imposed by hospital life. But still she wanted to look as good as possible, after all Naruto was getting out today. Silently she wondered when she was so worried about how she looked in front of him, but a twinge in the back of her mind lost her train of thought.

Sakura sighed, she was glad for him though, getting out was something both of them had been looking forward too. It had been the luck of the draw for Naruto, and of course his constant complaints to Tsunade whenever she came by, that finally had got him let out early.

'It's too bad I can't whine like him…' giggled Sakura, rolling her eyes slightly

'Trust me it's a good thing Kit.' Said a now familiar voice in Sakura's head…accompanying her usual other self.

'I was wondering when you were going to show up…how's Naruto doing?' asked Sakura

'Oh he's bounding off the walls as usual; you look great by the way.' Said Kyuubi

'Thanks, I just hope Naruto thinks so…but I guess you can only look so good in a hospital gown.' Sighed Sakura

A low belching laugh sprang forth from her fox counterpart, obviously amused.

'What?' scolded Sakura

'Apparently you don't remember he's reaction when you hadn't done any attempt on looking "pretty".' Chuckled Kyuubi

Kyuubi pushed the memory forth causing Sakura to giggle, knowing full well what to expect.

A few days before

"Naruto-kun…" said Sakura, causing the blonde boy to shift his eyes to her, breaking his day dreaming.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, starring at her with all of his attention, causing her to blush a deep shade of read.

"I appreciate the fact that you think I look good…but would you mind protecting your thoughts a little better…their rather, ummm…well I'd just rather keep some blood in my extremities then in my face." Said Sakura, blushing deeper, looking straight back into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto froze, caught as he was, and tried to stammer a response but was cut off by the glyph hand of his pink haired friend.

'It's alright Naruto; I didn't say I didn't like it…' Sakura thought to him, blushing at his and smiling slyly.

Naruto's dropped to the floor, the urge to dance almost overwhelming…

Present

'No, I remember…you really don't have to play matchmaker Kyuubi, trust me.' Sakura sighed, placing her brush down on the hospital desk she had been using for a table.

'I guess that's the best it's going to get for the moment…' thought Sakura, slyly smiling to herself; after all, he would like how she looked even if she didn't work at it. He always did.

She looked into the mirror and smiled a pink flush noticeable under her eyes. There always was one when she thought about him…he just warmed her.

Knock Knock

"Naruto-kun, can I come in?" asked Shizune

"I told you to stop knocking and just come in; I'm not in the habit of prancing around naked." Said Naruto laughing as Shizune walked in, looking like a scolded child.

'Ya know just because she has manners doesn't mean you can make fun of her…' said Kyuubi, quite aware of Naruto's sense of humor.

'Oh just shut it, she knows I'm not serious, otherwise why would she keep knocking.' Responded Naruto

'Like I said, she has _manners_.' Retorted Kyuubi

"Naruto-kun, you have to sign these release papers and then you'll be free to go…" said Shizune softly, almost sadly.

"Alright Shizune-sama." Said Naruto putting on his black gloves, starring for a few seconds at the cherry blossom symbol on the palm. "Let's get this over with!"

Shizune smiled, walking forward, paperwork in hand.

Sakura's Room

Sakura sat in the Chair next to her window, sipping lemonade and enjoying the view. She was waiting, of course, for the blonde haired boy that haunted her thoughts. It wasn't not like him to leave and not say goodbye, especially after the scolding she gave him last time.

She giggled, remembering the event and how he had grown. He had just stood there and taken her rage, and then took her into his arms…holding her and comforting her. She hugged herself at the thought; the memory was a fond one.

The popping sound went unnoticed due to her emotional predicament. However, when small paws appeared over her head accompanied by a snout, she noticed and her recognition was followed closely by an ear piercing scream.

Naruto's Room

"Ya know, Shizune, I always thought missions were hard but now I know it's nothing compared to paperwork." Said Naruto, shaking his hand trying to regain some control over its cramping muscles. "I feel like I've been doing Shuriken training for a week."

Shizune giggled, "Coming from the man who wants to be Hokage that doesn't bode well…you know that paperwork is a lot of the job."

Naruto's face fell and his feet shuffled, as if nervous.

"Well, actually I had hoped I could avoid that part…" said Naruto, smirking slightly causing a chuckle to come from Shizune.

"Well, when you become Hokage you can't avoid that as it is your responsibility." Said Shizune, pulling on one of Naruto's cheeks letting it snap back. "You're responsible for the whole town as Hokage…never forget that."

Naruto nodded, albeit sadly, but any previous train of thought was lost instantly.

A scream fell from on high into Naruto's ears causing him to immediately perk up and his attention to be drawn to the problem area. Naruto had felt it first, not fear exactly more like being startled, however he was out the door none the less.

"Well that's the last one Naruto…kun?" said Shizune, only to notice Naruto's absence and a gust of wind. "Well, he probably just wanted to go see Sakura."

Sakura's hand was implanted in the wall when Naruto arrived, a very freaked looking fox just below the impact site of her fist. Naruto knew instantly that it was Kotesu, if for no other reason then the constant yelling of Kyuubi as he tried to keep Sakura from killing him.

Kotesu ran quickly over to Naruto, assuming him to be a safe perch. Naruto was glad for it and picked the fox up placing him on his shoulders.

"She's cracked Kyuubi!" snapped Kotesu, obviously flustered.

Naruto ignored him and moved towards Sakura, who was still implanted in the wall. She was shuddering slightly but he could hear soft grunts coming from her, indicating that she was talking to Kyuubi.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder for comforts sake and the reaction was immediate, in a flash her face was buried in his chest, violent sobbing tearing its way through her.

'What happened fox?' asked Naruto, issuing a glare at Kotesu, who shrank back but remained on his shoulder.

'Essentially, Kotesu here, decided it was a good idea to climb up onto her head while she was deep in thought…' said Kyuubi, 'And she has a slight fear of rats…so to put it bluntly she thought he was a huge rat and was scarred as hell.'

Naruto smiled a concerned smile mind you, and stroked Sakura's back, eliciting a contented sigh from the sniffling Konochi.

Naruto moved her back to her bed, placing her down and made her lie back and get comfortable, while he pulled up a chair.

Sakura watched Naruto move, his forearms flexing with the slight effort involved in moving the heavy wicker chair forming lines that could only be found on the truly fit. He was definitely gorgeous…

Sakura sighed turning her face forward to be met once again with the small whiskered face of the rat…well fox…but still the small furry thing known as "Kotesu". If not for the fact that on closer inspection she found that he was rather cute, she would have crust his skull. But, he was family…it struck her as funny that once she had calmed down she started thinking of him that way. Even the familiar pull of love for one's family was present. It was definitely interesting, and if not for the tickling that Kotesu's whiskers were giving her she might have pursued it further.

Sakura giggled as Kotesu continued his sniffing, stopping abruptly at the top of her forehead, he moved back and starred at her before curling up on her lap prompting Sakura to start stroking his back. Naruto, who had been watching the display with some interest, chuckled slightly, finding Sakura's change of temperament quite humorous.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto, who was sitting in his usual position in a chair, the back facing forward, she would have scoffed if he hadn't smiled at her, and she couldn't help smiling back. It bothered her some what, not being able to control herself around him, however she had to admit the draw was incredible.

'Sakura, smiled…' Naruto thought, always dumbstruck by the pink haired girl's beauty, and by her blush she knew this quite well.

Sakura blushed, its not that she knew what he was thinking exactly…but she could feel it. The urge to throw herself into his arms was impossibly strong. In truth, though it was a side effect of their sharing of Kyuubi, her will to resist it was growing smaller every day. He was stealing her heart, and she was letting him. There was nothing she could do but accept it, she wanted him to be hers and no others, but like all human relationships you really do have to "Date" first, but they knew each other so well it was a formality that seemed unnecessary.

However, before she was pulled deeper into thought she was startled awake by sudden movement, courtesy of Naruto, who let out something of a warning growl. It hadn't scarred her at all, her reaction in fact was quite the opposite…she found it endearing.

Naruto now held Kotesu by the scruff of the neck and was starring daggers into the small fox, surprisingly; while Sakura understood Naruto's feelings on an emotional and instinctual level she didn't understand it logically. What had happened to cause him react?

"KOTESU!" growled Naruto "What in the HELL do you think your doing?"

Kotesu cringed; being new to the human anatomy he must have approached something rather…well sacred.

"Well, I had to make sure she has Kyuubi…and after all Naruto, I love my big brother, and though I don't actually know what I did, I'm sorry." Said Kotesu, tail between his legs

"You could have asked Kotesue!" yelled an irate Naruto, both Kyuubi and Naruto apparently agreeing on Naruto's assessment, his voice coming out deep and feral.

Yet it was Sakura, the apparent victim of the situation who came to Kotesu's rescue. Her hand was placed on Naruto's forearm strongly, drawing circles with her thumb just above the joining of the elbow, calming both Naruto and Kyuubi almost instantly.

"Naruto, it's alright, he probably didn't know what he was doing anyway." Said Sakura smiling, voice coming out softer then usual. Feeling his anger break out of caring and Kyuubi's out of what she assumed was some kind of mating compassion…or maybe lust.

"Sakura-Chan…are you sure?" asked Naruto starring at her, his voice under his own control again.

"Yes…" said Sakura, her gaze meeting Naruto's. Longing present on both of their faces. However, Sakura moved her gaze and smile, however painfully, to the only other body present in the room; Kotesu.

'Does she know that a smile like that is a threat?' asked Kyuubi, slightly happy with the prospect.

'I wouldn't put it past her…' sighed Naruto, both enjoying the thought.

'Little brother's in big trouble.' Naruto thought openly.

'No, not yet at least…' though Sakura back.

"Kotesu, come her." Said Sakura holding out her arms.

Naruto placed Kotesue in her arms, knowing full well that the fox would have gone willingly if only to avoid more trouble.

The fox didn't weigh much, maybe ten pounds. Sakura smiled at the fox yet again, pulling the fox into her arms and curling them in the process.

"Kotesue, I realize that you do not have much experience with humans…but you shouldn't ever try to sniff a woman there." Said Sakura gesturing, she had of course figured out what had happen over the course of Naruto's outburst through searching his mind.

Kotesue made a small mewing sound of understanding.

"You should also not sneak up on me like that, I might actually hit you next time." Said Sakura still smiling down at him

Kotesu managed a noise not drenched in fear to signifying once again that he understood.

"Good, so why are you here then anyway?" asked Sakura, Naruto grunting in agreement.

The fox looked at them as if they were idiots and in a puff of smoke brought forth a large scroll, which Naruto immediately recognized as his summoning contract.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Naruto, his voice regaining an edge, only to be gently brought down by a squeeze from Sakura.

Kotesue Starred at him, dumbly, and opened the scroll to Naruto's signature…or at least where the signature was supposed to be.

"HUH!" gasped Naruto, standing up quickly. "Where's my signature?"

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura, surprised by his sudden outburst not to mention interested in what was going on.

"Sakura-chan, the night I stayed on the couch I signed this contract to summon the foxes…now that signatures gone…WHY?" said Naruto hurriedly.

Sakura's hand squeezed Naruto's forearm yet again, only the reaction that was expected did not occur. He hadn't calmed down and didn't seem to be slowing.

'Time for drastic measures' thought Sakura, a soft smile present on her face as Naruto continued to rant.

Sakura moved up yanking on Naruto's arm hard enough to bring his neck within reach of her, Naruto, caught of balance, fell into her. Sakura moved forward opening her mouth and pulling her lips back and…bit him. She didn't know why she thought it would work or what had even prompted the idea but…it had worked. Naruto stopped his ranting and struggling and turned his gaze down to the pink haired beauty holding his arm. Sakura's concerned eyes drilling into him as he saw she was at the brink of tears.

Naruto sank onto the bed, and pulled Sakura to him holding her to him.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" said Naruto, putting his hands on either side of her face and bringing her up to meet his gaze, as he placed his forehead against his.

Sakura sighed, having his attention on her without his rage flowing through her left her feeling light. Then something hit her senses, something metallic and inviting, blood.

Sakura looked down to Naruto's neck, the spot where she had bit him, and noticed droplets of blood forming slowly over the quickly healing holes.

"It's alright Naruto-Kun…" said Sakura breaking the contact and moving back to his neck, licking the blood from his neck and savoring what could be considered his life. After all, his life was hers and no one would take it away from her.

Kotesu watched the display, smiling inwardly to himself at the display of affection and at Kyuubi's…or rather Sakura's obvious hold over Naruto. Yes, it seemed that their would be pups on the way eventually, that news would certainly please Shirogitsune.

"As much as I am enjoying the show between you and your mate Naruto, I really need to get down to business and explain this to you. It's not like I don't have other places to be." Said Kotesue, yawning slightly.

Naruto groaned inwardly, the last thing he wanted to do was leave the gentle workings of Sakura's tongue. But it was her who made the decision for him, pulling away and awarding him a soft smile.

"You'd better get the paperwork done Naruto…" smiled Sakura, licking her lips absentmindedly.

Naruto shook his head from the hypnotizing sight and turned back to Kotesu, glare present on his face slightly from his lack of Sakura.

"Fine Kotesue explain this to me." Said Naruto "But she's not my mate…"

Sakura's face fell slightly, but knew that the depression was all instinctual on the Kyuubi's part, Naruto wanted to do this right and so did she. Even if at the moment she wanted to tear his clothes off.

"Could have fooled me…" said Kotesu rolling his eyes, receiving a glare from both Naruto and Sakura. "Anyway, as is obvious by the way you smell, you both hold Kyuubi now.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, agreeing with Kotesu's assessment.

"Well, from our understanding, this happened because Sakura was injured and she needed a kidney transplant. You, Naruto, were able to supply by changing your chakra profile and matching it to hers through your blood. This, as well as the actual transplant, allowed for Kyuubi to be in both your bodies." Said Kotesu, illustrating the facts already known by all. "Problem being that by doing so Naruto's blood type has changed. As such his blood on the summoning contract no longer applies, so he must resign the contract, there are no changes so he just has to sign. But, you Sakura must sign also."

"Well, I'm fine with signing again…but doesn't Sakura have to meet with the head foxes first?" asked Naruto, looking at a very shocked Sakura.

"Well, if she was the original, yes, but as she has become one with Kyuubi by both Naruto's and Kyuubi's choice she has been deemed worthy already. Naruto, so you know, as you are the original holder of this summoning contract you can bring people or rather give people the ability to summon as you please, however, they have to be deemed worthy by both you and Kyuubi. Only you and she shall have the right as you are both housing a prince of the foxes." Said Kotesu "That is not to say, however, that they must be linked to Kyuubi as Sakura is…this was just kind of a loop hole you slipped through that forces our hand. We had to tell you because we have to have both of you sign it."

"What if I refuse…?" asked Sakura

"You won't." said Kotesu, starring at her, expression blank.

Naruto let out a low growl at Kotesu, knowing full well what the threat implied.

"Naruto, it's fine, I'll sign the contract." Said Sakura

"But Sakura-chan…you don't have to if you don't want to." Said Naruto

"You trusted them didn't you Naruto…that's good enough for me." Said Sakura smiling at the blonde haired boy.

"Well alright then…" said Naruto absentmindedly, absorbed once again into the haze that was her smile.

"Well, now that that's settled let's get this signed shall we." Said Kotesu, struggling to drag the large summoning scroll in front of the two. "There we are…now Naruto you know the drill and Sakura if you'll just follow suit that will be great."

Naruto and Sakura did as they were told, drawing their names on the summoning scroll in their blood.

"Well then, glad that's finished. Now the fun part." Said Kotesu, two puffs following in swift unison. A White box appearing through the smoke where the summoning scroll had only recently been. "Now, Sakura, that is for you from Natsou, our Matriarch."

"Natsou…" said Sakura softly, the name warming her chest slightly as she opened the box revealing its contents. The box held something unexpected, clothing. Clothing in fact that matched Naruto's almost to a T. "Wow…there gorgeous."

Sakura pulled out the clothes one by one. The first were a pair of full gloves, not fingerless like Naruto's, which had a pink fox claw emblazoned on top and a red Konoha leaf on the palm. Accompanying the gloves were, shoes matching Naruto's perfectly, a Black and Pink shirt, and a black Jounin vest with a set of nine tails on the back, all orange. All of them were made of a strange cloth, a cloth Sakura had never felt before except for on the blonde boy to her left.

'Well, that's mommy for you…' came a voice from the back of her head as well as Naruto's.

'Hey fox where you been?' asked Naruto

'Yes, you usually aren't this quiet.' Said Sakura, knowing full well that after Naruto's…problem…with Kotesu, the fox had been rather vacant.

'Truthfully, I've been expecting this and I just figured my presence wasn't necessary so I went and took a rest. It's hard dealing with you too all the time you know, very draining.' Smirked Kyuubi

'Very funny…' growled both hosts, to which Kyuubi smiled, the significance of such an act only apparent to him.

Kotesu was growing annoyed, he wasn't used to being ignored…it was really starting to get on his nerves, after all he was the one who had to report to the royal family…and it was really a bad idea to keep them waiting.

"Hey Naruto?" said Kotesu, moving forward and scratching Naruto's side with his claws.

"Huh?" said Naruto, apparently to absorbed to remember the small fox was also in the room. "Oh, Kotesu, what is it?"

"We're done, but you and Sakura have to come visit the family once Sakura is healthy. It's not that she needs to approve…but Natsou wants to meet your choice." Said Kotesu, starring at a now blushing Sakura.

Naruto gulped, he knew what Kotesu meant and of course so did Sakura…after all she wasn't stupid.

"Alright, we'll be there…ok Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." Said Sakura, reaching forward and scratching Kotesu behind the ear in just the right spot to make on of his legs jump.

Kotesu groaned moving further into the caress, ignoring the stare from Naruto, jealous as it was.

Kotesu eventually moved away and made what seemed to be a small smile and moved off the bed. He yelped in goodbye and in a puff of smoke disappeared.

Naruto sighed in relief, thanking the gods that it went as smoothly as it had, and finding himself wondering what really would have happened to Sakura if she had actually refused. He had an idea, hence the growl, but it wasn't if he truly knew the workings of the family.

Naruto's train of thought however was broken by a constant hole being drilled into the back of his head, courtesy of a pink haired girl. Turning, Naruto paled, the blood running from his face at the look of anger on Sakura's face.

"So, you got the new clothes in Rock country eh?" glowered Sakura, starring daggers at the blonde ninja to her side.

"Uh…I…I can explain!" stammered Naruto, making to move away from her only to be pulled down to her by his collar.

Sakura's arms reached up at the falling Naruto, wrapping around his shoulders and neck pulling down to her, forehead to forehead and eye to eye.

"You won't lie to me again…right?" growled Sakura, a slight sadness present as an undertone.

"No, never again, I swear Sakura-chan…" said Naruto, hurt more by Sakura's disapproving glare then he'd ever been in his life.

"Good…" smiled Sakura, starring intently into the boys eyes.

Naruto sighed in relief; the disappointment was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Now it was replaced by something akin to the longing that both of them felt. Blue met Green as both held crimson in sway.

"Sakura-chan…" started Naruto, only to be cut of by her fingers, covering his mouth and disabling his ability to speak with their slight touch.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto…I understand." Said Sakura, gazing lovingly at him. "I get out in a few, and then you can take me out to dinner…"

Sakura giggled at his look, the feelings of joy that washed over her consciousness from him were incredible, it still surprised her that she had such an effect on him…not to mention drew her all the more.

'Hopefully the first of many…' thought Sakura, making sure he heard it, smiling slyly.

Naruto just starred at her, his face changing from one of surprise to one of caring and love. The sight warmed Sakura's heart and she thanked whatever fate destined her to be able to share his feelings so well…it made this so much easier.

Moving forward, Sakura lightly grazed Naruto's cheek with her own, nuzzling him with the softness of her skin, causing shudders through the both of them. Naruto's breath hitched at the action, surprise or awe being the cause but neither being distinguishable from the other. Sakura smiled inwardly, it felt nice to be so close to him, but she wanted to be closer.

Moving still forward Sakura nibbled at the blonde's ear, licking it lightly as she played with it in between her teeth. Naruto shuddered under her touch, but remained submissive allowing Sakura to have complete control of the situation, much to Sakura's enjoyment.

Sakura moved from Naruto's ear down his chiseled jaw line leaving love bits in her wake until finally reaching her prize. She moved her lips lightly over his own, allowing only the minimal contact, enjoying the soft feeling of his lips against her own. Her eyes unconsciously closed, finally allowing what they had both been longing for on all levels.

Her lips crushed into his, her hands coming up quickly along with his pulling his head harder into her own, knowingly causing bruises on both their lips, yet neither cared. It was a release, finally they were closer then was possible before, in each others arms, sharing each others hearts now and sharing each others souls was sure to come later.

'After all…' thought Sakura, a gratified smile apparent in her face as they separated, starring at each other 'He's mine…and I'm his…"


	10. The Sand's Request

'After all…' thought Sakura 'He's mine…and I'm his'

The two young shinobi starred at each other, their warm breath coursing over their faces as they tried to catch their breath. Minutes had past by as their passion had taken control of them. Now, the draw reduced, they basked in each other taking in their opposites finer makings. The subtlety of the jaw, the sharpness of the chin and above all else the beauty of the eyes.

Sakura's fingers traced over the line of Naruto's jaw, softly gliding them over his skin causing shivers of delight to course down his spine. They both were smiling stupidly at each other, yet neither cared. Their lips grazed ever so slightly, enjoying the present throbbing of their sore lips as they touched yet again.

Sakura found her fingers, eventually, circling her bite mark which was steadily scarring. It wasn't natural for Naruto to scar, as she was quite aware as the few scars that had marred her body had disappeared since her joining with the fox. She was reasonably sure that the only scars actually on him were the whisker marks that came with housing the fox first. But now there was a new scar, and she couldn't help but be pleased with its presence. After all, she had marked him, however lightly, as hers and the possession was wonderful.

Knock Knock

Naruto growled, upset at the interruption, and at Sakura's apparent need to answer the door.

"Yes?" asked Sakura, trying to ignore the attention being lavished on her collarbone and finding it exceedingly difficult.

"It's Shizune, may I come in?" asked Shizune through he door.

"Just…ugh…Just one second!" said Sakura pushing Naruto back, causing him to emit a low growl.

'NARUTO! Don't you growl at me!' thought Sakura, scolding him strongly.

Catching himself, Naruto groaned…it wasn't like him to be so aggressive. It was just that he had seen an opening eventually leading to her lips and had been planning on taking it when she had pulled away, now she was upset with him again and it was killing him.

At least that's what he believed, fact is he still had a lot to learn about her mannerisms; time which he would gladly spend.

Sakura giggled, breaking Naruto from his pouting and bringing him back into the realm of euphoria that he had been controlled by for the last ten or so minutes.

'If you liked it that much we can continue later.' Said Sakura her giggling being replaced by a teasing tone 'But right now we have to deal with our nurse.'

"Alright Shizune, you can come in." said Sakura, before Naruto could mutter a word of protest.

The door opened as Tsunade's assistant, and their personal nurse, came through the door smiling broadly at the couple sitting on the bed, quite comfortable in each other's presence bye their proximity

Shizune starred at the pair for a moment. They were both flushed yet neither of them showed the reason why, though she could guess, after all the longer her gaze fell on Sakura the darker her blush became.

Shizune smiled, she was glad for Sakura and more importantly she was excited for Naruto.

"Yes, Shizune-sama?" asked Naruto, squeezing Sakura's hand gently feeling her unease.

Shizune looked at Naruto for a moment, gaze shifting from Sakura. She had fist in hand in a second's time, remembering what she had come here in the first place to do.

"Right, sorry you two just looked so cut!" Shizune giggled, watching the blush spread further over the two then should have been possible, and especially for two who had bleed so profusely. Though Shizune had noticed that for all their feigned embarrassment the possessive hold they both had on each other never left.

Her smile left her face quickly as she decided to move to the business of her original visit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have been sent to inform you that you have been summoned by the Hokage, you are to report in five minutes." Said Shizune strongly, and added for the benefit of Sakura. "No Arguments."

'Damit, what does Tsunade want now…' groaned Naruto inwardly as he proceeded to get up.

'Come on Naruto be nice…' thought Sakura, though she too wished he didn't have to leave…it already hurt a little. 'I'm sure it's important, besides it's not like I'm going anywhere.'

Shizune looked on, watching the two stare at each other displaying some kind of communications…well at least it appeared to be communication, and it would have to be if Sakura had just slapped the boy.

'There really must be a lot more to this link then either Tsunade or I realized…' thought Shizune

'That hurt Sakura-Chan…' thought Naruto, rubbing his cheek lightly.

'You deserved it…' said Sakura glaring at him as he continued his rubbing his red marked cheek 'Oh quit being a baby…'

Shizune was surprised; Sakura had slapped him…and then nuzzled Naruto's cheek with her own, Naruto seemingly melting into the embrace.

'If being a baby gets me this I should probably start buy diapers…' groaned Naruto causing a laugh from the fox who had apparently been listening in on the whole thing.

Naruto jumped back before the next blow landed a large smile present on his face directed at the pink haired girl below him…whose anger disappeared quite quickly.

"GO TO THE HOKAGE!" yelled Sakura, trying to hold back a sigh at his smile.

"Yes, Love…" said Naruto, smiling broadly still as a surprised blush spread over Sakura's face.

A cough from Shizune knocked them out of their play.

"Oh right, ok Shizune I'll come with you to the Hokage…I'll be back later Sakura-Chan" said Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto, you don't have to come by, I'm sure you'll have other things you'll have to do…" said Sakura, her sad expression hidden by her falling hair.

Naruto's hand moved fast, cupping her chin and bring her eyes to meet his own, moving her hair back behind her ears with his other hand.

"Having too has nothing to do with it love." Said Naruto, thinking shortly 'I'm more interested in you then in Ramen anyway.'

Sakura laughed openly, managing to not blush at such a compliment from him. Waving him away, giggling to herself.

Naruto turned to leave, moving out the door only to stop outside and turn around wondering why Shizune wasn't following.

"I never said I was coming with you Naruto…you're a big boy" teased Shizune "After all I have a few things I have to talk to Sakura about."

"Umm…ok…" said Naruto, showing a concerned look towards Sakura.

"BAKA! It's got nothing to do with her health." Scolded Shizune, her ability to read his thoughts rather surprising. "Now get out of here and go to the Hokage's office, you don't want to keep them waiting!"

"Them?" said Naruto, standing with his hands in his pockets, much like an old friend.

Shizune groaned, it wasn't like her to let things slip.

"Just go!" yelled Shizune, pushing the boy down the hall and tickling him at the same time by hitting some of his spots she had learned when he was a baby…though he wouldn't know that.

"Alright, Alright I'm going…just…s- STOP…tickling me..." spasmed Naruto as he broke into a sprint to escape the assault.

Sakura laughed as Shizune reentered the room.

"You know some day your going to have to teach me those points…they could come in handy." Said Sakura, giggling slightly at the prospect of using them on him.

"Yeah, I found them when he was a baby…he was always cute when he would laugh…I loved it, I'm sure you will too Sakura…" said Shizune sighing slightly, taking brief notice of the caring hand placed on her wrist.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance again…" smiled Sakura, suddenly placing a hand on her bicep "Especially if I have anything to say about it!"

"No, I've had my fun already…" chuckled Shizune, looking pointedly at Sakura "I've seen enough of his father to know what he looks like…plus that adventure should be saved for his love."

Sakura blushed under the woman's gaze, piercing as it was. It was not something she hadn't considered, being Naruto's love, however she still wasn't used to it being voiced.

"There is no reason to be so embarrassed you know…" came a voice from the corner of the room.

Both Jounin jumped at the sudden intrusion as the shadow that clouded the left most corner began to fade, obviously a type of justsu.

"TEMARI!" hissed Shizune, anger quickly replacing her surprise. "The least you could do is knock…"

"Why? It's not like I don't know he's your son." Responded the Sand Jounin

"That's besides the point…" pouted Shizune

Sakura watched as the exchanged occurred, and being as well trained as she was she noticed that while Shizune was surprised at how Temari entered…she wasn't at all surprised on her being there.

"Wait hold on a minute…" said Sakura interjecting herself "Not to be rude but what are you doing here…"

With Naruto

Naruto jumped quickly from roof to roof absentmindedly rubbing a new scar on his neck. It was nice to the touch and the memory of getting it was definitely one of his better ones. However, it did strike him odd that he liked to be bitten…well not the act so much as what it represented…but still, what did it represent?

'Damn if this ain't confusing!' thought Naruto

'It's just instinct kit…' said Kyuubi

'Well, I figured it was something to do with you…so spill explain the "instinct"…' said Naruto, hurrying quickly over the roofs 'And make it fast, I'm gonna be at the Hokage's office in about 2 minutes.'

'Hmmm, guess the best way to explain it is that you weren't paying enough attention to her demands…and my side or rather my side if I was a female wanted you too…' said Kyuubi, the mental image of the fox in the classic thinking position came to the front of Naruto's mind 'So she bit you…not very hard though, just enough to leave a mark on you and to warn others to stay clear…'

'Mark on me? So, is that why it won't heal over like the others?' Asked Naruto

'Yup, it's …well it's rather like marriage for you humans, designates you as her mate…' Responded Kyuubi

Naruto's footing couldn't have been worse, he's foot slid, causing him to fall of the present tile and make his heavy upper body exceed the dropping point…and as such send him careening down the roof onto the ground below leaving a rather large bump on his head, and hole in the street.

'MARRIAGE?' yelled Naruto, half out of surprise and half again on the fear of Sakura's wrath once she found out.

'Yes…so don't be surprised if she gets a little possessive, though I should warn you she probably doesn't know the significance of the act…like I said it's instinct.' Said Kyuubi, completely undisturbed by his host's stupidity.

'I…I can't…I can't believe this…' said Naruto, shock and awe the term in this case.

'Well you should, and now all you have to do is claim her as yours and your set for life by my standards…' said Kyuubi 'She is and exceptionally fine choice if I do say so myself, she'll have some strong pups!'

'Wait, go back a few steps…, what do you mean claim her?' asked Naruto, getting up and helping a old man who had fallen thanks to his falling.

'Well you have to mark her of course…' said Kyuubi 'Otherwise any other male can come and claim her for himself…'

The very image of such an act set Naruto's blood to boil, it was infuriating, Sakura was his that was it no one else's, none, uh uh, nope, nada, NO!

Naruto jumped up onto the roofs once again, new found energy in the blast of anger he had received through his imagination. It was incredible what the boy could do when he lost control…even if it was just running, he was blur in every sense of the word.

'I won't mark her if she doesn't want me too…' thought Naruto, making Kyuubi frown slightly.

'Naruto, if she didn't want you to she wouldn't have marked you…whether she knows logically or not, she does know instinctually, and it takes quite a bit more on the females side to make such an act. I'm pretty sure you're set…' said Kyuubi, shutting of the connection afterwards, saying all he had needed to knowing that the boy would take the right path…if his smile was any example.

With Sakura

Temari smiled at Sakura, knowing full well that whatever edge there was to her voice was out of confusion and not spite.

"You know Sakura, being that you are a nurse I figured you of all people would know that a woman only has to stay in the hospital a few days after birth and it's been at least a week…" said Temari walking over to Sakura's bedside and turning Naruto's chair around to sit in, causing a small frown on Sakura's face.

"Oh right…sorry, I was just surprised…how is your child by the way?" asked Sakura

"Oh, she's fine, being spoiled by her father per usual…her names Sakyuu by the way." Said Temari "It means sand dune in case you're wondering."

"Oh it's lovely…I'm sure she's gorgeous." Said Sakura, the name sounding appropriate for her parents…well parent anyway…she was pretty sure Shikamaru didn't really have a choice.

"Hmm, I wouldn't know…her fathers been hogging her up, I swear for all of that man's detachment…when he saw her he just…" sighed Temari, gradually fading away into what seemed to be a sort of trance…or daydream.

"Yes…?" asked Sakura after a few seconds past.

"What? Oh…" said Temari blushing "Sorry, every time I think about the way he looked at her and how they looked together…it just makes me…happy."

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura could have sworn she saw Shizune nod…if only slightly. She had to admit, she was rather anxious to know that feeling.

"You're going to have to bring her by so I can see her, I'm afraid my nurse still won't let me leave the room…" said Sakura teasingly.

"Oh don't be so mean Sakura, I'm just looking out for your health…" said Shizune

"Or trying to keep your sons love interest in one easy to reach place." Said Temari, chuckling slightly

"Hey…that's not fair." Said Shizune, blushing lightly.

"So it's true?" asked Temari gasping slightly, Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"Not completely…" responded Shizune, shuffling her feet knowing she was trapped.

"Don't sweat it Shizune, it's not like I don't enjoy his company…and considering certain recent developments it was probably for the best." Said Sakura, laughing louder at the two shocked faces that meet her response.

"Yeah, so how do you feel Shizune, your son's innocence is slipping away…" teased Temari

"In this case I think I'd have no objections…" responded Shizune, a soft smile on her face as she stared at the pink haired jounin, bringing a small blush to her face.

"cough Speaking of that, how exactly do you know that Naruto is Shizune's son?" asked Sakura

"Well, being the assistant of the Kazekage as well as an older sister has its benefits…don't worry I'm not planning on telling anybody…" said Temari

"What about Shikamaru?" asked Shizune

"He knows…" said Temari

"WHAT?" said a shocked Shizune

"He was deemed worthy of trust by the Kazekage himself…as such he was given full access to our archives…we couldn't stop him." Said Temari "It's not like it matters, Shikamaru would have figured it out on his own and he has kept the fact that Naruto housed a Demon under wraps for quite some time as well."

"I suppose…but still…I don't exactly feel comfortable with this information being so spread out…" said Shizune, receiving a glare from Temari.

"If I didn't know what happened all those years ago Shizune, I'd probably kill you myself for what you've done to Naruto…" said Temari, glare ever piercing into the Hokage's assistant. "As it is though, I can't really blame you…I just wished it happened to an asshole instead of such a good man."

"Yes but could we trust an asshole with that…" responded Shizune, a dark look on her face.

"Unh…" grunted Temari in response.

Sakura looked between the two wide eyed, trying to deduce with all her might, just what the hell they were talking about.

'Kyuubi?' thought Sakura, watching the on going conversation.

'Hmm? Yes, Kit?' responded the fox, finding the constant running of Naruto more then boring enough to recede into Sakura's mind fully…plus he liked it there more, a lot more to occupy his time.

'What are they talking about?' asked Sakura 'You should know, after all you knew that Shizune was Naruto's Mother…'

'Umm, I can't actually tell you that…' responded Kyuubi, curling a little tighter into himself.

'What?' yelled Sakura, her face that of pure shock 'WHY THE HELL NOT?'

'Uh…' stammered Kyuubi, once again understanding Naruto innate fear of this woman 'Basically because Naruto doesn't know…and you might…tell…him…'

Sakura's face contorted into something feral, three long lines formed onto her cheeks as the fact that Kyuubi apparently didn't trust her sunk in. She didn't exactly know why it had pissed her off so much, but it was definitely hard to control and seeing how both Temari and Shizune were now starring at her she figured it showed.

"Umm, Sakura-Chan are you alright?" asked Shizune, walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No…" growled Sakura, her face moving quickly with piercing eyes to meet Shizune's own. "I'm not alright, what the hell happened to Fifth and why can't you tell him you're his mother?"

Temari and Shizune looked at each other, faces of concern passing between the two of them, what he concern was for was anyone's guess.

"We can't tell you Sakura, it's a village secret in both our villages." Said Temari looking straight into her eyes "Fact is we shouldn't have been talking about it in front of you…we just got carried away."

"DAMIT!" screamed Sakura, frustration and concern on behalf of her friend overtaking her as she grabbed onto Shizune's collar yelling into her face. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Shizune, for her part, just looked away uttered only words of regret until Sakura's elevated levels of adrenaline gave way to her tears, prompting Shizune to pull Sakura to her, to provide what little comfort to her that she could.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I know your concerned for Naruto…but you just can't know this, not yet." Said Shizune, stroking her hair lovingly

"….damit" sobbed Sakura, pushing herself further into the loving caress of Shizune, trying to gain more comfort to dissuade her form the tirade of emotions. "Even…even Kyuubi won't tell me…what the hell happened."

With Naruto

Naruto's speed decreased as he grew closer to his destination, the Hokage's Tower residence. It really wasn't as though Naruto couldn't have been there in a second; after all he could essentially teleport from one place to another within the bounds of Konoha like very other ninja could. He just really didn't want to be there, or get where he was going.

It was inevitable however, and as he reached his favorite window it became clear even to the ever optimistic shinobi.

Smash

"Ahtatatata…" stammered Naruto holding his bruised nose, making sure it wasn't broken.

"Naruto; you IDIOT!" came a shout

Naruto's eyes shot open at the yell of his obaachan, or Hokage as the people called her…and he smirked.

Tsunade's hand shot out, grabbing him by the collar and drawing him quickly into the room, throwing him into the process.

Naruto gracefully fell through the air pulling a somersault and landing on his feet, it was nothing hard really, after all Tsunade wasn't actually angry…he'd be through the wall then…and that had only happened a few hundred times.

"So, Hokage-sama, why did you send for me pray tell?" asked Naruto, his choice holding a bit of his content for his current location.

"Uzumaki Naruto, as a chuunin of Konoha you know better then to stand lax in the presence of the Kazekage." Yelled Tsunade causing Naruto to jump in fright, Tsunade was actually angry now, and as such he snapped to attention…until a light chuckling was heard from behind him.

Naruto eyed Tsunade hesitantly, realizing he had indeed embarrassed Tsunade…and himself.

"Naruto, you haven't changed much…" said a voice behind him, monotone and dark. He immediately knew who it was.

Naruto threw himself around to look at the auburn headed shinobi, a large grin on his face.

"Gaara!" yelled Naruto, jumping on Gaara and pulling him into a full bear hug, he hadn't seen his auburn headed friend in about a year, and apparently they had finally promoted him to Kazekage in that time.

Gaara, for all his feigned annoyance at the current situation, couldn't help the smile that slowly crawled onto his face. The blonde headed boy was one of the few people he knew he should fear, and in that sense respect, but beyond that he was his truest…friend. Well, something akin to it anyway, after all Naruto was the only person to have earned that title from Gaara. Even his brother in-law, who he had to admit he liked, couldn't measurer up to Naruto in that sense…he just wasn't dependable enough. Where Shikamaru would defend someone to his utmost, Naruto would defend them till he was dead.

Essentially, it could be said that Gaara felt the safest when in Naruto's presence…since hew as the only person superior to himself…h had beaten him after all.

Naruto, for his part, had gotten to like Gaara and his whole family since he had crashed in the sand for a year, learning what techniques they would teach him. They had taught him quite a few of their "Secret" techniques on Gaara's request as head of the Sand's equivalent of ANDU, vying for Naruto's incorruptibility. The council was hesitant at first seeing as Naruto had beaten Gaara, their strongest warrior, but after six months of seeing him interact with the people of the sand, he was deemed worthy unanimously. Since then both Gaara and Naruto had become very close, only sharing between themselves the secrets of being a demon vessel, the pain of it. Though Naruto was by far the better off of the two, it seemed that with his guidance and presence Gaara' own burden was lessened. The demon quieted with the presence of the one who conquered him, and Gaara regained his ability to sleep, and his sanity.

"Ya know, Naruto, you really shouldn't squeeze the Kazekage to death, it would be troublesome." Said Shikamaru

Naruto just laughed harder, knowing in his own way that Shikamaru wasn't serious, especially when holding such a cute baby.

Gaara felt himself being put down quickly, the movement of his friend felt only as a guest of wind.

"Hello there!" said Naruto, hanging one of his fingers in front of the babies face, receiving coo in response "And who might you be?"

"Her name is Sakyuu Nara of both the Sand and Leaf…" said Gaara, the slightest smile present on his face as he starred at his niece.

As if on cue, or rather as an example of her free spirit embodied in her thanks to Temari, Sakyuu rolled out of Shikamaru's arms quicker then he could react, only to be caught softly by a cradle of sand.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, eventually leading to smiles as Gaara absentmindedly rocked Sakyuu and watched her.

"Never thought you liked your family so much Gaara…" said Naruto

"Yeah, he's a bit over protective actually…" said Shikamaru sighing

"Someone has to be…plus I've always liked my sister." Said Gaara "And I've never struck her of my own accord…"

"Gaara-sama, we should really get down to business…" said Tsunade, smiling warmly at the four, "Children", in her office.

"Yes, your right…Tsunade-baba." Said Gaara leaving the cribs side yet leaving a sand clone to play with the baby, and look after her.

A vein popped out on Tsunade's head as the three men gathered around her desk, knowing full well she couldn't strike the Kazekage to take out her anger…she had to take a few breaths.

"Alright, then, lets start." Said Tsunade with an edge on her voice. "Naruto!"

"Yes…?" said Naruto, quirking an eyebrow

Tsunade handed Naruto a scroll, obviously containing his mission requirements…however, Naruto's typical happy reaction at a mission was not present. In fact his face fell as it went along.

"Is there something wrong with your assignment Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunade

"…I can't do this…" mumbled Naruto

"You're refusing the mission..?" asked a surprised Tsunade, an eyebrow raised on her as well as the other men gathered.

"Tsunade-sama, I apologize but I've just…acquired something that I truly love…and I 'm afraid I just can't leave it at the moment."

With Sakura

"Sakura, we have asked for your services, among some others to assist the sand on starting a medical ninja school in our village." Said Temari "Tsunade has agreed."

Sakura's face fell, she'd just figured out how she felt about him and now…

"The term is anywhere from 1 to 6 years, basically until the second class graduates." Continued Temari "As you know many of our academy students do not make it to be shinobi, so the medical training academy, we hope, will be their second chance.

"I can't…" said Sakura, very lightly.

"What was that?" asked Temari, honestly unable to hear her quiet response

"I can't take this mission…I have something important to me here that I just can't leave yet." Said Sakura

Shizune, looking on from the corner, just smiled.

With Naruto

Tsunade laughed loudly, large bellowing laughs, enough to scare any sane person…yet Shikamaru was also chuckling…and even Gaara had a slight smile on his face.

"I don't think you have to worry about leaving that behind." Said Shikamaru.

With Sakura

"What do you MEAN I don't have anything to worry about?" yelled Sakura, on the verge of tears from her friends apparent unwillingness to allow her to deny the mission.

"Sakura…" said Shizune, smile broad. "You don't have to worry about him."

"FUCK THAT!" yelled Sakura again, surprising both women. "I don't even want to leave his side, of course I'm going to worry, what if some little hussy comes by and takes him out from under me!"

"That's not what she meant Sakura." Said Temari, surprisingly unphazed.

"Then what did she mean!" exclaimed Sakura

With Naruto

"Naruto, she means you don't have to leave her." Said Shikamaru, yawning in the process.

"Eh?" Naruto's jaw dropped. "But, how do I complete my mission."

"I can answer that." Said Tsunade, grinning like a fox.

With Sakura

"Naruto, along with a few other's which he will be in charge of, will be your bodyguards. So he's going to be by your side the whole way…and for possibly six years…you'll have time." Said Temari, smiling at the steadily pinking kunochi

With Naruto

"I'm going to be her body guard?" asked Naruto, rather dumbfounded

"More specifically, her personal bodyguard. You're responsible for her complete safety. We believe that Orchimaru will attack the convoy, in an attempt to worsen relations between the Sand and Leaf. Your job is to make sure that the convoy gets their and more importantly that Sakura arrives in perfect condition." Said Tsunade

"Not that I won't protect her, but why is it so important that she makes it there, what is she going to do?" asked Naruto

"Basically, she's going to set up a medical-ninja training academy fro the sand." Said Tsunade "You, on the other hand, are going to help train the academy students at the sand, since you are well versed in their techniques, as well as teach some of our more open techniques to the chuunin's there…along with the jounin's we assign."

Naruto's face, though apparently shocked, grew serious.

"Who am I taking with me?" asked Naruto

Shikamaru brought out a scroll. "This is a list of requested shinobi for this mission."

"Thank you, Shikamaru. "Said Tsunade "Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Akimichi Choji, and Aburame Shino."

"Shikamaru?" asked Naruto eyeing the Jounin with a skeptical eye.

"Oh, I'm escorting the Kazekage back to the sand along with Temari and our daughter." Said Shikamaru, earning a grunt of agreement from Gaara. "I'll join you once your there."

"Well alright, but I still don't understand one thing." Said Naruto

"Care to elaborate?" asked Tsunade

"How am I supposed to command a bunch of Jounin's while being a chuunin?" asked Naruto smartly

"Naruto did you know, while on your five year trip with Jiraya, that you were gathering information on both Orchimaru and Akasuki for Konoha?" asked Tsunade

"What's your point?" asked Naruto, eyebrow arched while Shikamaru groaned.

"Naruto, that constitutes a five year S-Class intelligence mission, making you Jounin 4 years ago. As such your senior to all of them by more then two years…including me. And though Sakura is in charge of the mission you are senior to her in combat situations." Said Shikamaru

"I'm a Jounin?" asked Naruto, speechless, though obviously happy. His vest changing upon the revelation adding stripes to his uniform to indicate his new rank as well as changing the trim of the vest to a light pink.

The rest watched in awe of the change in clothing, well except Gaara, who's appearance did not change…whether he was astounded was anyone's guess.

"Someday your going to have to explain to my why that happened." Said Tsunade. "But for now the Kazekage and I have more to talk about. You leave in three days. You will meet with your team in two days at the monument to the fallen ninja at noon. Your funds have already been allocated to your account, as well as your pay for time spent on the five year mission. Dismissed."

With Sakura

"So, he's my body guard for this mission then?" asked Sakura, a slight shade of pink coursing her face…though whether it had left her face at all is still doubtful.

"Yes you're his personal charge." Said Shizune, taking the opportunity to poke and tease. "Once you get to the sand he will still protect you, however, he will also teach and help with the defense of the village."

"You are expected to lead the medical ninjas in a time of combat, Naruto is able to command you in that instance. He has more experience after all." Said Temari, chuckling at how the explosive reaction that usually accompanied the pink haired konochi when "insulted" never came, thinking to her self. 'I can't wait to see their kids!'

"That's fine, Naruto is better then me in that area anyway." Said Sakura "What are the boarding conditions?"

Temari smirked, while Shizune struggled not to laugh.

"Well, we will provide housing, though you will have to decide who rooms with who." said Temari

"Alright, well that seems fine." Said Sakura, considering

"You on the other hand have to stay with Naruto." Said Temari, almost happily.

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura in surprise

"Gah…" groaned Shizune rubbing her ears fervently.

"Damnit Sakura…" said Temari, lifting herself from the chair she had been blown into…sometimes fun was a curse.

"What do you mean we have to stay together?" said Sakura, not much calmer then before "We're not even married yet."

"Yet?" asked Shizune slyly

Sakura sat up straighter, full realization of her statement hitting her hard.

"Well…uh, ya see…ummm……." Stammered Sakura, turning a shade of red bordering on purple as the two other women looked on with grins on their faces, belying their knowledge of the feelings coursing through the girl in front of them.

"You have to live with him because he's your body guard. You have to understand Sakura." Said Temari "the Sand is paying for your medical techniques, mind you at a lower price, and the abilities of Naruto to protect you. After all, our own Kazekage trust no one more then Naruto to finish a task, not even his family."

Temari finished the statement with no sign of scorn or any other such emotion, apparently she agreed with her younger brother's assessment.

Sakura still blushed but, she looked up at the pair. "Fine, I accept I'm sure that it won't be to bad living with him."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll have tons of fun." Said Temari chuckling, only to receive a pair of glares from both Shizune and Sakura, causing her to look promptly out the window for a change of subject.

'Naruto, I could kiss you right now…' thought Temari "Hey, Naruto's back."

The glares from the two other women vanished almost instantly, eliciting a sigh from Temari…not that anyone noticed.

"Naruto…" sighed Sakura absentmindedly, watching the black blur approaching the window.

"CRAP!" came a startled cry from Naruto…who realized abruptly after trying to jump through the window…that it was closed.

Glass flew forward as Naruto broke through the window, and rolled onto the ground.

"Naruto?" yelled Shizune and Sakura united in concern…Temari still hiding behind her fan as she was in direct line of the glass.

"BAKA!" yelled Temari hoisting Naruto up by the collar "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DAMIT! IT"S CALLED A **DOOR**!"

"…hai, Temari-san" groaned Naruto, pulling a stray piece of glass from his arm, the wound promptly healing.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" asked Shizune, offering a hand to Naruto at picking the glass out of his skin.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, I just wanted to get back." Said Naruto, eliciting another small blush from Sakura, whose eyes had yet to leave him.

"Hmm," grunted Temari "Well, I'm missing my baby so I'm going to go now..."

"Oh, Gaara and Shikamaru have her at the Hokage's office…in fact last I saw of her she was sucking on one of Gaara's fingers." Said Naruto, bringing a grin to Temari's face

"I think I'll come with you Temari, I haven't seen your baby yet." Glowed Shizune, maternity drive running on high.

The two made for the door, saying their goodbyes to Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" smirked Temari, half way down the hall.

"Enlighten me, what wouldn't you do?" asked Shizune, automatically breaking into a sprint.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled the ever inflammable blonde chasing after her.

Naruto chuckled closing the door, meeting the eyes of his most important goal of the day.

"Naruto, you really should watch where your going you know; I don't exactly like watching you picking glass out of yourself." Said Sakura, smirking but deadly serious as she pulled a stray piece out of his scalp to punctuate the point.

"Hai Sakura-Chan, though I was just in a hurry to see you." Responded Naruto smiling at the blushing girl in front of him.

Sakura felt the blush spread on her face. It was rather unnerving to think that Naruto affected her this way; it was as if she couldn't even protect herself from him. That vulnerability was, to be blunt, quite enjoyable… as was his sweet talking.

"So, I'm assuming Temari and Shizune told you of the mission?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, it's a big responsibility… truthfully, I'm pretty frightened." Said Sakura, her emotion of the hour running over Naruto strongly.

Naruto moved forward and placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to force her face deep into his palm in worry, something that tore at his heart.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan…" said Naruto, characteristic smirk in place. "I'll be there with you every step of the way, and as long as I'm there nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

Sakura's face spread with a smile, feeling Naruto's confidence overwhelm her. She moved her smile to his palm, proceeding to lightly bite and lick it, gaining shivers in response.

'You two are really giving into the instincts aren't you?' chuckled Kyuubi

'Not…now…." Whimpered Naruto, trying to control his anger at the interruption.

'Liking the play?' asked Kyuubi eyebrow arched.

'OH, I know he is.' Said Sakura biting the tip of his thumb.

Kyuubi laughed at this, it appeared that for all Sakura's innocence and restraint once her emotions were exposed she became somewhat…aware of her wants…and the instincts of mating that he instilled with his presence only seemed to spur her on.

'You know, I still don't know why Sakura is in here…after all she seems completely healthy.' Said Kyuubi

'Well, I do get out tomorrow…' thought Sakura, still playing with Naruto's hand.

'Not…soon…enough…' staggered Naruto, coherent thoughts distorted by the on going torture Sakura was burdening him with.

Sakura smiled, she knew why Naruto had said that…this was definitely fun.

A soft crack was heard behind the couple, and a new weight was added to Naruto's head. Though little did he realize it, after all the visitor really didn't weight that much.

"Ahem" came a soft cough from the peaking snout just coming into view of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sighed openly, knowing full well that whatever fun he was having…was now ruined by the presence of the fox…two interruptions in one day…or was it three…who knows all he knew was he wanted them to stop.

"Hello Kotesu!" said Sakura, reaching up and scratching the fox just below his ear getting his leg to kick repeatedly and unfortunately scratching the Shit out of Naruto's back.

'Thanks for that, so much for not liking to see me in pain.' Pouted Naruto

'Only pain that I cause, Love.' Smirked Sakura

Naruto grunted, grabbing the scruff of Kotesu's neck and placed him on the bed.

"Good to see you again Kotesu…" said Naruto rather gruffly 'Even if you do have a tendency to come in at the wrong moments.'

'Naruto be nice, you know why he's here after all…it's not like he is doing it by choice.' Thought Sakura

'Yes I know…the family is calling you…'


	11. The Family Meeting

"Sorry if I ruined your fun Naruto." Said Kotesu, face moving into something akin to Kakashi's face when apologizing for being late, save for the mask of course.

"Yes, I'm sure…" responded Naruto, a glare slightly present though hidden from Kotesu's notice by a harsh glance via Sakura. "How's the matriarch?"

"She's doing fine, though she is expecting you…and, though I doubt it will amount to anything, it is not wise to keep her waiting." Said Kotesu, ears lowering

"Well, I'm fine with going…though I'd like to put on the new clothes first; this hospital gown wouldn't exactly make a good first impression." Said Sakura

"Then get changed…" said Kotesu, a look of complete boredom on his face.

"Get out and I will…" said Sakura blankly

"But wh…" stumbled Kotesu before Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and carried him out of the room…basically kicking and screaming.

'Thank you, Naruto-kun.' Though Sakura, giving him a soft smile.

'Don't worry about it…though if it weren't for him I wouldn't have minded watching…" smiled Naruto slyly

'…pervert…' though Sakura, albeit giggling happily as she put on her clothes.

'Only with you love…' though Naruto

'Along with pictures of you…' chuckled Kyuubi

'QUIET FOX!!!' sneered Naruto, all too aware of his instant blush, and thankful he was no longer in the room with his pink haired fancy.

'You are a pervert after all, huh, Naruto…' giggled Sakura

'…gah…just get dressed.' Thought back Naruto promptly

'Touched a chord…' said Kyuubi

'Shut up…' grumbled Naruto

Ten minutes later Sakura was dressed in her new gear, and looking at herself in a mirror. She had to admit, she had never had anything that fit better in her life. It didn't even feel like she was wearing anything at all…if of course it weren't for her underwear.

"Sakura-Chan?" came a voice through the door.

"Come in" said Sakura

Naruto walked in, Kotesu on his head yet again, apparently it was a favored perch with Kyuubi and now it had past on to Naruto.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Kotesu, actively hoping for Sakura's hand yet again.

"Yes, I'm ready." Said Sakura reaching up and scratching Kotesu again, urged on by Kyuubi, who knew quite a bit about his little brother's tendencies. However, this had the adverse affect of having Kotesu's claws digging into Naruto's back yet again, the blonde admitting a growl in response to the pain. Something that Sakura found very intoxicating.

'Well then, we're off." Said Kotesu as he spawned their transmission

The room bent and seemed to fold over itself, the pale white walls of the hospital being replaced by the sharp green that was the fox's realm.

"That was…interesting." Said Sakura, holding her groaning stomach.

"Don't worry it goes away after a while…" said Naruto putting an arm around Sakura's waist to support her, an arm she accepted gladly.

"Hell Naruto-dono, Sakura-sama…Natsuo is waiting for you, would you please follow me." Said a voice from behind them.

"Jiechou?" said Kotesu, sounding rather surprised "I didn't know you were going to be involved."

"Yes, both of them are to be escorted in a welcoming ceremony of sorts. The royal guard shall guide them." Said the Jiechou

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you two now." Said Kotesu, only to be quickly grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere." Said Sakura cradling Kotesu quickly in her arms. "You're going to help me through this."

Kotesu gulped but nodded, aware that he really had no choice in the matter.

The sunlight through the trees of the foxes forest was mesmerizing, gorgeous even, and much like Konoha. It was really no surprise that the foxes were bent on finding a human heir within in Konoha's walls.

The couple moved forward, their companion secured readily, with the Jiechou moving to the head. It was a solemn and quite journey through the forest till the end. Neither shinobi truly knew what to expect…and they weren't exactly sure if they wanted too. But as Kotesu was eager to get away when the opportunity presented itself…well, let's just say they were alert.

'What do you think this is about?' asked Naruto to Kyuubi.

'No idea…though the Jiechou does seem a bit tense for the job of walking you to see Natsuo.' Responded the Nine tailed fox, calculations soon thrown out the window as the truth was shown absolutely

A mile long procession of foxes, much like a parade of welcome in Konoha, made a non-existent road of the grassy plains that were the fox's homeland.

'What the hell!?' thought Naruto, stopping to gaze in amazement.

'What? You weren't expecting a welcome?' asked Sakura

'HA!!!' belched Kyuubi, trying and failing to hold back his amusement.

'Well last time I was here the "People" were less than plesant.' said Naruto, blushing slightly

'Well…' chuckled Kyuubi. 'Father did say he'd take care of it, and his conviction should never be doubted.'

'Take care of what?' asked Sakura

'Nothing…' said the other two in unison.

'Now just wait a minute you two!' scolded Sakura making both the fox and Naruto cringe.

"Make way for the Royal Guard!!!" yelled the Jiechou's subordinates coming to join him in his, apparent, honor guard position.

"For all who stand here, his Royal Highness Uzumaki Naruto and his mate Haruno Sakura, soon to be Uzumaki Sakura of the fox tribe." Yelled the Jiechou, ushering cheers from the crowd…well howls anyway.

"NANI!?!?" yelled the two Shinobi's, while a certain nine-tailed friend laid down o his belly…giving up all hope that this was going to be a restful trip.

The two shinobi's looked at each other and looked away just as quickly, both noticing the surprise and embarrassment written on the other's face. However, ignoring their outward appearance, they were both rather fond of the idea…though neither would admit it at the moment.

"What the hell do you mean, future Uzumaki Sakura!?" asked Sakura, though obviously demanding an answer rather then asking for one.

"Exactly what I said." Whispered the Jiechou still walking forward.

"Now wait a minute!" yelled Sakura

'That's enough Sakura.' Thought Naruto

'What do you mean that's enough!?' responded Sakura, cutting Naruto rather deeply through tone.

"We don't have a choice ask Kyuubi." Said Naruto 'Besides, it's only official here, not in Konoha.'

'Well…' Sakura grumbled, directing her attention to the fox, who was apparently having a lot of fun rolling around and laughing that he didn't notice Sakura ready to smack him over the head.

'Umm…yeah, they'll kill you if you don't, remember this is a joining of Konoha and the fox tribe, it's considered rather secretive." Kyuubi responded, rubbing a sizeable bump on his cranium. 'Oh, and they'll just kill you…not Naruto.

'Huh…' stumbled Sakura, looking Naruto's face with her peripheral vision, it was an obvious emotion, worry.

Sakura grumbled but nodded giving into his point, and moved closer to Naruto.

"I'm assuming that little out burst is over now?" asked the Jiechou recieving a death glare from Sakura almost immediately.

"Watch yourself Jiechou." Growled Naruto

"Yes, Sir." Said the Jiechou, rather snappily.

They moved forward again, the roar that faded earlier now replaced with laughter at the processions expense. It wasn't unexpected though. After all, they did stop and yell at each other. So it wasn't unexpected…just incredibly embarrassing…but it was a long trip, and soon the roar was reassumed.

"Welcome back Naruto!!!" came a yell from the crowd

"Good choice for a human!!" came another causing Sakura to blush and to hold Naruto's hand tighter.

A small pack of black dots came down the green way. Soon to be found to be very young foxes, one apparently being chased by two others.

"We're gonna get you! Said on of the chasers

"Yeah, come on and try it Kiru!!"

"Ha, cocky aren't you, we'll teach you for disobeying us Miyabi."

"Obey runts like you!? Yeah right!" said the chased foxes, apparently Miyabi.

They grew closer to the procession, moving extremely fast, and Kotesu, who was now sitting on his favorite perch jumped to the ground to head them off.

The fox, apparently named Kiru, swiped at Miyabi tripping her up.

"Ha, got you!" said the second fox, snapping at Miyabi's legs as she tried to stand back up

"What do you think your doing!?" snarled Kotesu, lip curled in open threat to Kiru and the other fox.

"Kotesu!?" gasped Miyabi, starting to run to him only to be head butted down by Kiru.

"Stay out of this Kotesu it's none of your concern." Said Kiru

"None of my concern!? Growled Kotesu "You know damn well it's my concern!"

"Shut up, you're not joined yet!" said the second fox

"Why you youngling, how dare you!!" yelled Kotesu, taking a step forward, whatever that was holding him back steadily giving him way.

"Oi, Kotesu, what's up?" came Naruto's voice, taking a place next to him.

"I'll take care of it Naruto." Said Kotesu, looking up at Naruto, until a gust of wind past him by.

"Actually, I think that I will." Came a female voice, that of Sakura, now in front of both of them.

Sakura already had both struggling foxes by the scruff of their necks.

"What are you doing!? Yelled Kiru

"Yeah, put us down you stinking human!" said the Other Fox

"Not till you tell me what the hell you were doing." Said Sakura

"Why do should we do that huh!?" snarled Kiru

Sakura smiled, a full toothy smile, making Kotesu cringe in remembrance of when it was turned on him.

"You don't want to ask that question, just answer me…" said Sakura

"You going to want to answer her…" said Naruto, moving into view of the two foxes, a smirk present on his face. "Even I wouldn't challenge her in this mood."

"Just what is that supposed to mean Naruto…" asked Sakura, starring at the blonde.

"Nothing, Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto, smile succeeding in breaking any anger within Sakura.

"Naruto!?" gasped Kiru, fear evident.

"Who the hell is Naruto?" asked the other fox, in a slight hush.

"Nowe, he is Naruto! You know Kyuubi's Vessel!" said Kiru

"You mean the Prince!?" exclaimed Nowe

Naruto and Sakura laughed slightly over the title, it was something they had neither earned nor wanted…but that didn't mean they wouldn't use it to their advantage, they were ninja after all.

"Yeah…he's the prince alright." Said Kotesu smirking "and the lovely lady holding you by the scruff…well that would be the princess to be."

Kiru and Nowe stopped struggling, and starred up at the pink haired lady, a smile sprawled on her face.

"So…" said Sakura "are you sure you won't tell me?

"Yes'm…" said Nowe, kicking Kiru in the side

"She refused to bring us drinks and food, as it proper for a woman, and told us to go screw ourselves…" said Kiru, unaware neither of the scowl growing on Sakura's face…nor of the fear starting to grow on Naruto's.

'This will not end well fox…' said Naruto inwardly

"I'm not a servant girl, and besides you were trying to bite me…" said Miyabi, now standing behind Kotesu

"WHAT!?" growled Kotesu echoed, surprisingly enough, by the whole of the Royal Guard, who until this point could have been rocks for all their emotion.

"What!? She's a woman; it's her place to serve." Said Nowe, unnoticing of the shaking hands holding him.

"Sakura, put them down…" asked Naruto, surprisingly calm considering the surroundings.

"Is that an order!?" snarled Sakura, the harshness disturbing Naruto to a much deeper level then even she could know.

'Sakura-Chan, I serve you not the other way around…you know this.' Thought Naruto, starring directly into her eyes.

Sakura's hands fell slowly, putting the two foxes down on the ground.

"Don't move." growled Sakura, features softening on the way back up to gaze once again into Naruto's own. "I'm sorry…"

"You have no reason to be, I know how it sounded." Said Naruto, a small smile gracing his face. "Besides, I wouldn't want you killing them…even if I wouldn't mind."

Kiru and Nowe prostrated themselves, tail between their legs in submissal and fear.

"Prince, what would you like done with these children…" asked the Jiechou monotone ever present, causing Kiru to look up.

"Well they are children…what would you recommend?" asked Naruto

"…father…" squeaked Kiru.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!!!" yelled the Jiechou "You have no right to use that name at this moment, after the way you have behaved."

"He's you son?" asked Sakura

"Yes, I am ashamed to say so, I have no idea how he learned such idea's…I know Nowe's father would also never teach such things." Scoffed the Jiechou

"Well, I think we could probably let them off with a warning…how about you Miyabi?" asked Sakura, looking at the female fox snuggling herself up to Kotesu, a blush present on his unwilling face.

"Sure, as long as you scold them thoroughly…after all it would be good to have them in my debt for once." Said Miyabi

"I give you my word it shall be done." Snarled the Jiechou, Kiru and Nowe cringing from the harshness, a smug smirk on Miyabi's face.

"Well, what should we do with them for the time being?" asked Naruto.

"Send them home…" asked Sakura, eyes tired from Naruto's feigned ignorance, she had learned it was mostly an act by now.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure…" squirmed Naruto

"Actually, if it's all the same to you I'd like them to stay." Said the Jiechou

"Why? Asked Kotesu and Sakura

"Well, I'd like to have them see how true foxes act…" said Jiechou, apparently embarrassed

"That's fine…though they must behave." Said Naruto, placing his hand in Sakura's

"Agreed…we shouldn't keep the king waiting much longer…"

"Yes, your right, Miyabi would you like to ride on my shoulder with Kotesu?" asked Naruto, Kotesu already jumping up onto his shoulder, claiming his favorite perch.

"Well, I'd actually like to take a new perch." Chuckled Miyabi, pawing Sakura's leg, gaining her attention.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked down at Miyabi and back up at Naruto, gaining a nod from him. "Alright Miyabi come on up."

Miyabi climbed up Sakura's leg quickly gaining access to Sakura's shoulders, wrapping herself around Sakura's neck for support.

"There we go." said Sakura, moving her hand up and scratching Miyabi behind the ears.

"Mmmmmm…" groaned Miyabi as she pushed her head into Sakura's hand, causing Sakura to smile.

Naruto and Kotesu looked on at the show, both starring blatantly at the two and both focusing on the person more important to each.

Sakura's smiling gaze fell on the two, and caused her to laugh despite herself.

"Naruto, wipe your mouth…" giggled Sakura, drawing Miyabi's attention

"Kotesu reset your feet or you're going to fall..." smirked Miyabi

The two boys, set free of their dreaming, set about cleaning themselves…yet their gazes didn't leave the two women in front of them.

"What?" said Miyabi and Sakura in unison, both blushing.

"…magic…fingers…" said Naruto

"…Nice…legs…" said Kotesu

Sakura and Miyabi blushed furiously, their faces full of embarrassment growing further as the hoots of the surrounding foxes became known.

"Naruto…" aid Sakura, moving closer to him…almost chest to chest

"Kotesu…" said Miyabi

"Hai, Sakura-Chan…" asked Naruto, a stupid smile on his face

"Hai, Miyabi-Chan…" asked Kotesu, feet losing grip once again.

"BAKA!!!" yelled both striking their respective partners in the back of the head driving both of them into the dirt face first, a cloud of dust pluming out from their landing.

Sakura walked away with Miyabi on her shoulders, legs moving up and down with a very obvious emotion written into them.

Naruto and Kotesu watched them walk away helplessly, large bumps rising painfully off their heads.

"What did we do?" asked Kotesu, rubbing the bump.

"I have no idea…but Sakura is pretty angry…" said Naruto

"I can tell that I'll be entertained when you are here prince…" chuckled the Jiechou "Come on now, their majesty's are waiting."

"Hai..." said Naruto, subdued and showing it.

Five minutes later the group found themselves close to their destination, the journey getting their finding no further incident, and all of them thankful for that fact, after all Naruto and Kotesu weren't sure how many more hits they could take. They, in all their wisdom, tried to talk to their…well, partners…and paid for it in the only way capable at the moment, in a large amount of pain.

"For once in my entire life I can honestly say I'm glad for the fox…I don't know how'd I'd survive these hits of hers." Grumbled Naruto, rubbing his series of bumps.

"No kidding…" said Kotesu "Don't know how you humans do it."

"Well, actually, human's deal with it by having people like Sakura-Chan…she's a medical specialist." Said Naruto, starring at Sakura's back

"Ha, no wonder you have such short life spans…" said Kotesu, chuckling to himself.

"…who knows, come on." Said Naruto, motioning to Kotesu that they were falling behind.

The group speed its way down the green field, the parade gathering long since dispersed, though whether it was boredom from waiting or side cramps from laughing too much at their expense could not be known. As such the group traveled at full speed, speeding them towards their ever present destination, which was steadily growing larger as were two large foxes which appeared to be waiting for them.

'Who are they Kyuubi, I haven't seen them before…" said Naruto to his furry companion

'That, if I'm not mistaken is my brother' said Kyuubi 'and my step sister…'

'Stepsister?' asked Naruto

'Yeah, it's a complicated story that I don't care to explain at the moment, but she is my step sister.' Said Kyuubi '…and thereby yours by the way.'

'Yeah, I figured that, well make sure to tell Sakura alright.' Said Naruto

'Well, I would but she's blocking me out. I think she thinks I'm trying to communicate for you…why is she so angry anyway?' said Kyuubi

'I…I don't know…' responded Naruto

'You're going to have to tell her verbally then kit.' Said Kyuubi, lying down mentally.

'Yeah I know…' Naruto sighed; it wasn't something he was looking forward too…even if he didn't understand why she was angry.

The group meet the two foxes up front at the base of the Royal foxes den.

"Welcome Brother, Haruno-san." Said Gingitsune "I am Gingitsune, but you may call me Murai and this is…"

"Thank you for coming…" said a sweet voice emanating from Naruto's apparent step sister. "I am Sunei, it is a pleasure to finally meet the two of you.

"…my mate Sunei…" chuckled Murai, starring fondly at Sunei "Interrupting again?"

"You were taking to long." Scolded Sunei, albeit in a loving tone.

"Uh huh…well anyway, if you'd please follow us we'll lead you to the waiting room." Said Murai

"Hai, Prince Gingitsune." Said Sakura tentively, causing a great laugh to be let loose by Murai and Sunei.

"Why such formality?" asked Murai, chuckling.

"I thought it only proper, after all you are royalty…" stammered Sakura, surprised at being questioned.

"But my dear, aren't you not also royalty?" asked Sunei

"Well, not yet, I'm not married to Naruto yet." Said Sakura

"Married?" stumbled Sunei

"She means bonded dear." Said Murai, receiving a nod of understanding from Sunei "Yes, that's true but you do have Kyuubi…well at least part of Kyuubi…inside of you, which makes you family and royalty." Said Murai

"Family!?" choked Sakura

"Dear child has Kyuubi told you nothing?" asked Murai giving Naruto a pointed look.

"Don't look at me fluffy." Said Naruto, a sly smile present on his face even as he shook his head.

"Fluffy?" asked Sunei slowly, raising an eyebrow at Murai who was suddenly having a coughing fit.

"It's nothing…nothing…" said Murai

"Uh huh, sure thing…" smiled Sunei "…Fluffy."

Murai sighed; it was going to be a long day.

'Why didn't you tell me!?' hissed Sakura, moving closer to Naruto, glaring at him though no verbal communication past.

'I was trying to but you were…' Naruto said only to be cut off

'Don't give me you were trying too!' Sakura frowned

'But he was Sakura…' Kyuubi said, trying to defend his male counterpart

'Oh, just team up on me' said Sakura, officially irrational.

'Sakura you need to calm down…' said Naruto, giving a concerned look

"What the hell do you mean I need to calm down!!" yelled Sakura, silence falling quickly behind the words

Naruto stared at her for a moment, looked directly into her angered eyes long enough to tell her exactly what she was doing, and how irrational it was.

Naruto moved past her, and nodded to his brother, telling him to feel free and move forward, gaining a nod in response.

They all moved forward, Sakura hanging back slightly however, her reasons for anger forgotten as quickly as it had come, and sadness quickly replacing the lost emotion.

"Oh what have I done…" sighed Sakura, running a hand over her face.

"Nothing…" came a soft voice "Your allowed to be overwhelmed"

Sakura looked down, unable to look at the man, only to have his hand touch her face, cupping her chin and cheek and gently moving her eyes up to his whiskered face.

"Sakura, promise me you'll never hide your face from me…" said Naruto softly, his warm breath running over her face as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

Sakura threw herself forward, almost ramming her face into his chest, tears streaming freely as she possessively grasped at his clothes.

"I'm sorry…" sobbed Sakura

Naruto only smiled and wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her in his warmth, causing a contented sigh to emanate for the pink haired girl.

"Naruto, are you coming?" asked Kotesu, he and Miyabi long since off their human perches.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, pulling Sakura away from his chest to look into her eyes, saying softly "you don't always have to be strong, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura stared for a while into Naruto pools of red and blue, seeing herself in the reflection, and knowing that it wasn't far from the truth. Grasping Naruto's hand, Sakura backed away from his wide chest nodding strongly in understanding.

The group, finally joined, moved forward and made it to the waiting room, roughly ten minutes behind schedule, a obviously worried (and overly shiny) fox waiting for them, though Murai brushed the fox aside before he could say a word.

"Sunei and I are going to go into the throne room and take our places now; when the court is ready you will be escorted in by that shinny rug over there." Said Murai, adding a slight chuckle at the uncomfortable movements of the court's magistrate.

"Alright…" said Naruto, sitting down on one of the couches that adorned the room, surprised only at how quickly Sakura curled herself on his lap, a broad smile on her face. "I don't mind waiting…"

"Obviously…" said Sunei leaving with Murai to the Throne Room, both of them grinning.

"They look officially comfortable now don't they Miyabi." Said Kotesu starring at Sakura and Naruto

"Yes, do seem rather at home with each other…" responded the other fox.

"Look who's talking." Said Sakura tiredly, nuzzling deeper into Naruto's shoulder

"Yes…" said Kotesu, quite aware that Miyabi had slung herself over him, her head under his chin, nuzzling deeper. "…but then again, we're mates."

"Really?" asked Sakura

"Since I was born…" said Miyabi giggling, making a game out of trying to nip Kotesu's ear "I'm quite happy about it."

"Yeah, I can see that…" said Sakura, emulating the small fox and moving up higher to nibble Naruto's ear as well, receiving a gratified groan from him.

Ten Minutes Later

The door finally opened, the "too shiny" fox coming in to address them.

"Prince Naruto, Lady Haruno; the King and Queen are ready for you now." Said the Magistrate "Kotesu, Miyabi; you may follow on either side, though you are not actually involved in the ceremony and as such you should not speak unless spoken too."

"Alright" said Kotesu standing up, smiling as Miyabi yawned a stretched next to him.

The group walked into the Chamber of Rulers, the house of the Royal Family, and were almost immediately intimidated. Years of wealth gathering and absolutely no open conflict had left the foxes incredibly wealthy…especially by human standards.

The room itself seemed to be carved purely of marble a solid slab, with softer and warmer stones to act as sitting stones.

But beyond that everything was wealth; gold, silver and platinum, a metal rarely seen in such quantities.

Beyond this overbearing sight, however, was the Royal Family itself. Gathered as they were it was understandable as to why they had never had to face true war. Shirogitsune alone dwarfed Gamabunta, who was surprisingly present along with his son Gamakichi, by at least a body length. But outside of that there was Natsuo, Shirogitsune's mate, almost as powerful and as large and their sons, Murai; Gingitsune, named for his gray coat and his incredible speed and Kyuubi, now Naruto.

Though Murai was the older of the two, Kyuubi was by far the more powerful. Much of it holding to the fact that Kyuubi, before his imprisonment, had fought and expanded his power over a quite a few centuries. Now, however, he was in Naruto & Sakura, and both of them were at least able to draw on him and as such were able to heal and have an almost inexhaustible supply of Chakra, though the rue extent of their abilities was unknown as of yet.

Past the immediate family there were, most notably, Sunei; Mate to Murai and member of another Royal Line as well as being very powerful in her own right. Their marriage, actually a byproduct of a peace agreement when a struggle over the thrown had occurred six hundred years earlier, was a recommendation by the two themselves, due to both the political benefits as well as the fact that they had in fact loved each other since they were very young.

Then there were the offshoots, Kotesu and Miyabi and their immediate family. These families being of high nobility, making both Kotesu and Miyabi the equivalent of Lords and Ladies; though their playful nature wouldn't immediately illustrate that fact.

Still further, groups of nobility gathered within the room that could only be attributed to a lower class, most likely rich merchants or tradesmen…at least when compared to standings in the human world.

Naruto had never seen such an array of numbers for nobility in all his years; though he assumed that one should really only expect this when a culture had had no war since its inception.

A soft hand on his forearm brought Naruto's thoughts to an end as he looked at the sparkling emerald and red eyes walking next to him, and in response locked her hand into his own squeezing softly to show his recognition of her nervousness.

"Welcome to our hall; Naruto, Haruno-Chan." Said Natsuo, her soft, pleasing alto ringing clear on the marble floor. "We appreciate your presence."

Naruto and Sakura bowed from the waist, Miyabi and Kotsu prostrating themselves next to them in response to the Royal Families recognition.

"Rise…" came the low bass of Murai. "You have been summoned here, Prince of Foxes, to be joined with your chosen mate, Sakura of the House Haruno."

"Your joining in this pact will complete our pact with the Village of Konoha, and hence forth join our two nations, so long as the Uzumaki clan lives within its borders." Said Natsuo "…and remains unharassed, understand that this contract is for the family of the Uzumaki's as well as Konoha. If the Uzumaki's are in anyway treated ill by the people of Konoha, to the point of which that they are forced to run, we will declare our contract null and void. Do you understand?"

'Last chance Sakura…, I know that you don't want to get married this way.' Thought Naruto

'Stop Naruto, after all we've been through, do you really think I'd let you go now…' said Sakura, squeezing his hand tightly 'Besides…I'm quite aware of what the mark on your neck means.'

Kyuubi let out an audible squeak within their minds, apparently surprised.

'Oh come now Kyuubi…after all the time you've spent in my head did you really think I wouldn't know…not like I can't peak into yours.' Said Sakura, smiling

The fox couldn't help smirking at this, he knew Sakura's inner self very well by this point…he supposed that he really couldn't be surprised by her ability to peak into his head as he did to her.

'You're alright with that?" asked Naruto, hearing Kyuubi scoff on the inside of his mind.

'Now now Kyuubi…Naruto is just worried about me…it's a human trait when it comes too a mate, and you know that very well.' Said Sakura, smiling as she felt the fox blush, a little heat at the junction between head and neck 'Yes, Naruto, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to on some level…'

'Or on every level…' interjected Kyuubi…receiving a bonk on the head from Sakura's inner self for ruining the moment.

'Alright then...if you're sure' thought Naruto blushing, though still drawing Sakura closer to him.

"Yes, we understand Byakko-sama." Said Sakura, shocked when Shirogitsune, so far silent, burst out laughing.

"You too Sakura-Chan…I already told Naruto not to call me that…I may be white but I'm in no way holy." Said Shirogitsune, laughing loudly until he noticed the critical eye he was getting from Natsuo for embarrassing Sakura, who was busily blushing and shuffling her feet. "Well then, would the two of you step forward?"

Naruto and Sakura moved forward together and stepped onto the stone motioned to by the king.

"Please place your sealed hands together…" said Natsuo, a stone floating up at the moment.

Naruto and Sakura moved to comply, both turning to their right so that their left hand could sit on the floating stone ahead of them, the joining of hands on the stone like that of a magnet, drawing their bodies flush together, leaving them only movement in their heads, which immediately returned to Murai as he began to speak.

"You who have brought forth this contract;

I ask you do you know thy task" spoke Murai

"We Do" said the pair together, prompted by Kyuubi

"Thy burden shall be great;

Thy responsibilities greater" spoke Sunei

"We accept them gladly" said the pair

"Through thy binding become one;

As such be royalty among thy people" spoke Natsuo

"We shall serve them." Said the pair

"Yet thy hop for each other strong;

I ask you…Can you sacrifice your other half for your people!" Spoke Shirogitsune

Kyuubi was silent, apparently this they had to answer themselves.

Sakura and Naruto, turned to each other as much as they could, communicating for a long moment, as they considered the question and what it implied, eventually a soft smile could be seen on their faces as they brush cheeks and lips only briefly in agreement.

"We shall die together but never separate and gladly sacrifice ourselves for our people but never only as separate entities, we are one and shall forever remain so in all our endeavors, be them here or there." Said Naruto and Sakura…Sakura doing most of the thinking as far as the words went.

"In all my years…never, never have I heard such an answer…" said Shirgitsune, expression unreadable, save for the smiles of all his family around him. "…such a fine answer."

Shirogitsune's tail wrapped itself around Natsuo's, a signal perhaps but more likely a display of the emotion involved in a ceremony that they too had to go through.

"We welcome you into our house fully as our Son and Daughter…"said Shirogitsune and Natsuo

"Brother and sister…" said Murai and Sunei

"…and our people welcome you and Prince and Princess…serve them as you would serve each other, with love and caring; forever." Said the family combined.

The stone on which they were standing started to glow as did the one holding their hands, and soon a blue cone of light surrounded them, their vision removed by the blinding beauty of the light around them. Then abruptly it stopped, disappearing as quickly as it came, and there they stood… joined hands, still smiling at one another, not known of their changes, until of course they looked at their hands.

Naruto's sealed hand glyphs had turned a pink color, although it did alternate with the general black color of before. Likewise, Sakura's had become blue and alternated as such. However, both of their ring fingers now held a shinning blue and pink ring.

Neither of their clothes had changed much, though they had turned totally white, save the trim and thread.

"Your clothes will be white within buildings, and at ceremony, as a sign of unity and fidelity. However, they will turn back to black outside, as to better serve your skills. Said Natsuo, giving them both a serious look "Know that if one of you, no matter which, stands without fidelity to your mate, your mate will know."

"Now then, if you'll follow me, we shall finish the last part of the ceremony." Said Shirogitsune, standing to lead them outside, followed closely by the Royal Family.

The large doors opened to a roar, almost every fox in the Kingdom gathered to celebrate their joining, as well as a few Toads.

"Announcing Prince Uzumaki Naruto, and his mate Princess Uzumaki Sakura." Intoned a Guard

The crowd roared and Sakura blushed as Naruto smiled at her, his childhood glee obviously taking control; after all, his most important childhood dream was coming true, and he had the proof next to him.

"Hmm, well then, the people will celebrate out here…but we must go to the Royal Hall to feast and speak. However, I'm sure you wish to freshen up first." Said Natsuo

"Naruto, if you'll follow Murai and me…" said Shirogitsune

"And if you'll follow Sunei and me, Sakura." Said Natsuo

"Hai!" said Naruto and Sakura, giving each other a final squeeze on the hand, both looking forward to the reunion to come.


End file.
